Unbelievably Thinkable
by InuOniShi
Summary: Complete - Ginny's second year started out normally, but when her best friend starts dating the most unlikely person, it changes her outlook on everything she was raised to believe. Can their relationships last threw the family and house feuds?
1. Meeting Isabella

**A/N: This story is my first story I have wrote in FOREVER. I mean about 3 almost 4 years, and this is my second try at a Draco and Ginny story, and it has been almost 5 to 6 years since I last attempted at such a story. Please, give me patience. I'm trying get over my writers block.**

**This story is based of my life. My love for a man I held dear to me for the past 5 years. He has left today, to go over seas to fight in this war. Thou we are no longer together, I figured the best way to express my life was to write a story about my favorite character's and hope for the best to help me heal. If you catch it, you will notice I have written myself in the story, as well. One love represents the past, and the other represents what I hope to have in the future.**

**I want to quickly thank my best friend Jenny for pushing me to write this story. With her help, I will break this writers block and push forward to heal my broken heart. She is also my editor and muse!**

**Please keep in mind that this story is mainly written by Ginny's point of view-ish. The people she calls by first name, will have their first name written, but if she calls them by their last name, that will be the name in use till they become friends, even if it IS the other people showing what they see at the moment.**

**I do NOT own Harry Potter. BUT! I own this plot, and Damien and Stephine! They are MINE! Please ask before you touch.**

Chapter 1: Meeting Isabella

Ginny was happy that this year had started just like last year. Her brother wasn't treating her any differently. And when she had sat in their compartment, they had acted like the year before, as if she wasn't even there. The only difference was the constant glances she got from Ron. She didn't mind, as long as she was left to her own devices.

The train ride to school, as well as the carriage had gone off uneventful. But, when she had sat down next to the trio to eat, an auburn haired girl had sat down next to her, giving her a friendly smile, and went about her own business of eating.

Ginny had notice the other girl was vaguely familiar. She wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't plain either. Her hair fell straight down her back, just barely past her shoulder blades. A deep auburn, but whenever the sun shone on it, the auburn came to life with strands of blondish/gold. Her eyes were hazel, a remarkable color. Upon closer inspection, they were green toward the center fading into a light brown on the outside, flecked with black, making them seem dark brown at a distance. Her eyebrows were definitely waxed into a perfect arch above each eye. Her face was fare; the skin was light, almost glowing in the sun light. Her nose wasn't large or small, it fit perfectly in between her almond shaped eyes. Her bottom lip was larger then her top lip, stick out further, but her upper lip had the perfect bow shape.

Shifting her eyes back to her plate, hoping she hadn't been caught staring. She didn't want to seem rude. Taking a chance, she glanced at her once more. Her eyes were on her, taking in her appearance with a small smile.

Ginny's hair was slightly waving, gently falling down in cascades to the middle of her back. It was a rich crimson, so unlike the gaudy almost carrot red that was sported on the Weasley boys. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, but behind them held a fire for all the passions in life that Ginny still sought. Her nose was small, and centered perfectly with a small dusting of freckles. Her cheek bones were high, but not to much. It gave her face a gentle heart shaped definition. Her lips were full, but not overly so. They fit well with every feature on her face.

Giving a small smile in return, she quickly went back to eating feeling stupid for staring at the other girl for so long. With a sigh, she finished up and walked quickly back to her common room. Climbing the stairs, she made her way to her bed, digging out her pajama's she quickly changed. She laid down staring blankly at the ceiling, listening to the girls around her mill about getting dressed for bed.

She glanced around, and spotted the auburn hair girl crawling into the bed right next to hers. How had she not noticed that she roomed with this girl all last year, and they slept right next to each other! How could she have missed that? Suddenly guilt slammed hard into her heart when she finally remembered that this girl had tried more then once last year to talk to her. But, Ginny had been so preoccupied with Tom, she hadn't even giving her the time of day.

She slipped into a fitful sleep, hoping that the girl beside her would forgive her for her rudeness last year.

Waking up the next morning, Ginny noticed all the girls were gone from the room. Glancing at the clock, Ginny realized she was going to be late to breakfast if she didn't hurry. Rushing threw a quick five minute shower, brushing her hair and teeth, she threw her clothes on and ran down to the great hall.

With a huff, she slammed herself down in her normal spot between the auburn haired girl and Hermione.

"Good morning, Ginny," Hermione smiled at her.

"Good morning," Ginny flashed a bright smile that quickly faded when she noticed her class list in front of her.

"What's wrong, Gin," Ron asked.

"Double potions. Thankfully it's not until the end of the day."

"Is it with the Slytherins," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Ginny sighed.

Ginny was thankful for the small mercies in life, for double potions was the only class she had with the Slytherins. It was a great relief for her. Not having to spend all day being judged, looked down on, and made fun of all day.

The day went by smoothly. All her classes assigned very light homework, just to catch up with what they learned last year. But, Ginny was well aware her luck was probably, going to run out soon.

Walking with a quick pace, she slammed into another person as she turned the last corner to get to Snape's classroom.

"Watch where you're going, Weasel," Pansy Parkinson's voice sounded loud and snotty in her ears.

Sighing at her bad turn of luck, she bent down to collect her spilt material. Her eyes snapped up when she saw someone else picking up her scattered items. Her eyes connected with hazel. A warm smile was on the girl's lips.

"Here," she spoke, holding out the rest of what had fallen.

"Um… Thank you," Ginny said nervously, a blush rising on her cheeks at having being caught in such a way.

"You're very welcome. My name is Isabella Jonsen, by the way," Jonsen held out her hand.

"Ginerva Weasley," Ginny grasped her hand, letting Jonsen pull her to her feet.

"Third year potions was before ours. Parkinson was in a hurry to leave, almost running. It was her fault, don't feel embarrassed."

Ginny smiled brightly, as the two walked quietly into Snape's classroom. They sat next to each other, watching the front of the class.

Snape came into the room, his cloak billowing dramatically behind him as he swooped up front and spun on his heels to face his class. His eyes took in each student. Finding the ones he knew were good at potions and glaring at others who disturbed his class almost daily with their horrible lack of skills and knowledge.

Ginny and Jonsen ignored Snape's usual talk on how he was here to teach them things that could determine life or death, and so on and so forth. Only when he spoke of pairing them off for the year, did their attention turn back to the words coming out of his mouth. They both shared a look, hoping that he would take pity and place them together.

"Isabella Jonsen and Damien Barlow."

Jonsen quickly glanced at the boy in mention. He was considerably good looking. He had short spiky blonde hair, and amazing emerald green eyes. He was built nicely; it seemed he worked out daily. He sported a natural tan for spending time out in the sun. Giving Ginny an apologetic smile, she picked up her stuff and slid softly into the seat next to Barlow.

"Ginny Weasley and Stephine Sanders."

Ginny felt instantly self conscious. She gently sat down next to Sanders. She was definitely beautiful. With long straight black hair that fell down to her hips. Bright sapphire blue eyes that held almost a dreamlike half lidded look. Her face was angular, as if she was a statue carved out of stone. Her skin was pale, as if she never went outside before. She had curves, they were soft and gentle, which were far different from her face. Ginny suddenly felt inferior.

It wasn't like she didn't have anything. But her breasts were a nice B cup. Her stomach was rounded out, and not flat, but not huge. Her hips were wide set, and her butt was huge and round. It made her body look bottom heavy, with her lower body wider set then her upper body. While Sanders had breasts and a butt that complimented each other, making her look proportionate.

"Weasley."

"Sanders."

"While I do not wish to work with you, I would rather not fail this class. I propose a truce while we are in class, so we can get this work done, and I don't fail," Sanders spoke sharply.

"I don't want to fail either," Ginny sighed holding out her hand in a truce.

Sanders quickly grabbed, shook, and then released Ginny's hand within a few seconds, turning forward to write down the notes that had appeared on the board.

Jonsen smirked at the hand shake between the two. Turning her attention back to Barlow, who had his eyebrow cocked at her in a questioning state.

"That smirk is better placed on a Slytherin's face."

"Is that so? Can a Gryffindor not smirk?"

"No."

"Well why not? I'm not hurting anyone," Jonsen stated easily.

"We hurt people when we smirk."

"There is a smirk on your face, and yet I feel no pain," Jonsen's smirk grew.

"Touché, it doesn't seem like you are intimidated by me," it was more of a question then a statement.

"Should I be," her return reply was also a question.

"I could make your life a living hell."

"The question is, would you?"

Barlow opened his mouth to snap that he would indeed. But his jaw snapped closed as his eyes bore into hers. She didn't seem like any ordinary Gryffindor and she showed no fear of him, thou he had teased her and made fun of her all last year.

He forced his focus on the paper under his hand that he had been scribbling down the directions on the board. Taking a chance he glanced at her face to see a peaceful smile settled on her lips as she finished taking down the notes.

The class went by quickly, the Slytherins only talking to their partners when they absolutely needed to, snapping instructions in a rude manner.

Jonsen and Ginny walked side by side to the Great Hall, having just placed their books in their room.

"Jonsen, I wanted to apologize for last year," Ginny started.

Jonsen stopped in her tracks making Ginny stop at once, spinning on her heels to stare into the hazel eyes of the girl behind her.

"There is _nothing_ to apologize for!"

"Well… I mean… I just… I ignored you… and."

"Don't. I know what happened. I heard about it. I know how your year was, and I don't blame you! I was decidedly upset that you didn't want my friendship. But, when I found out what had happened, I forgave you in that moment! Don't _ever_ apologize for it. It wasn't your fault! Now, we just have to make up for last year and become best friends," Jonsen left no room for argument, her eyes were hard and stern.

"Thank you," Ginny's reply was watery as tears formed in her eyes.

Smiling, Jonsen pulled Ginny into a warm hug. Ginny hadn't felt this cared for in years. Ron had ignored her for Harry and Hermione, only paying her mind when a guy got involved, or when she was in danger.

"I'll call you Ginny, if you call me Bella," Jonsen spoke softly as she pulled slowly away from their embrace.

"Of course, Bella," Ginny smiled as they continued their path to the Great Hall.

They sat down, with Ginny next to Harry, and Bella next to Collin Creevey. Bella flashed Creevey a short smile before she turned her attention to her food. Ginny wondered if maybe last year they had gotten to know each other. Maybe Creevey had tried to talk to her and she had ignored him too?

"Good evening, Bella," Creevey's voice was soft.

"It is a very nice evening. How are you," Bella responded, her eyes locking with Creevey's.

"I'm great. I'm sorry about your luck."

"What do you mean," Bella genuinely looked confused.

"Getting paired with Barlow in Potions," Creevey spoke as if thou it was common knowledge.

"I do not find my luck to be bad. Barlow seems to be different. I do not mind so much that we are paired together," Bella flashed him a smile before placing a bite of chicken in her mouth.

"Are you serious," the shocked look on Creevey's face was priceless.

"Of course," her reply held an ecstatic edge to it.

"Nutters," Creevey whispered under his breath causing both the girls to howl in laughter.

A blush rose on Creevey's cheeks as he watched Bella and Ginny laugh at his remark they weren't suppose to hear.

Malfoy, Blaise, Barlow, and Sanders eyes narrowed at the three. What were they playing at? Neither of the girls had apposed to the truce between the Slytherins to make sure they didn't fail class. But, for some reason, they couldn't shake the feeling there was a different motive behind it all.

"Are you sure," Malfoy's voice drawled.

"Yes! Neither of them stopped to think twice about starting a truce just for class. Neither of them glared at us or even called us named. They merely worked with us. Even when I snapped at Weasley telling her what she had to do, all she did was glance at me before doing it," Sanders exclaimed.

"I didn't have a problem with Jonsen either. Every time I told her what to do, she would just look at me and then quickly do what I said. She never asked why, she never snapped back. She just did what I said without so much as a peep about my harsh words," Barlow nodded.

"Seems odd to me. Jonsen always has a come back when I take a swing at her," Blaise added.

"Weasley seems to have grown a back bone. Either that, or she is sure her new found 'friend' could protect her from us," Malfoy spoke in a snarl.

Bella stood up quickly, drawing all their eyes to her. She excused herself and walked at a quick pace to get to the door. Opening them just an inch, she squeezed out, the sound of her running foot steps echoed threw the hall before the door clicked closed.

Ginny's eyes were wide as she started at the empty seat next to her, glancing curiously at Creevey. Creevey smiled, his lips moving as he explained something to Ginny.

"She works in the infirmary, helping Madam Pomfrey with the students. She forgot it's her shift tonight. She does that a lot," Creevey snickered.

"I guess I really never noticed. Is she really that skilled to be working with Madam Pomfrey?"

"It's what she is best at. You should see her when she gets a patient. She gets so absorbed that she doesn't notice anything but the patient. She has advanced classes for healing and works in the infirmary as extra credit and because she loves it," Creevey shrugged.

"Let's just hope I don't have to be on the receiving end of her care," Ginny laughed.

Creevey smiled at her, turning back to his food. They both ate in silence, trying to push the awkwardness behind them at the absence of Bella.

Ginny stood suddenly, excusing herself and went back to her room. Sighing, she changed into her pajamas and laid herself down on her bed. She figured she would wait up for Bella, to ask her where she was.

Bella stepped into the room, smiling as she realized Ginny was sleeping. She pushed Ginny's curtains closed and chained into her night time attire, sleeping into her sheets; she shut her curtains and promptly fell asleep.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read this story. Please review and I will personally respond to each review, either writing the responses at the end of each chapter, or sending a personal response to you.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have begun to work on Chapter two. While I know the main plot on this story, I'm struggling to come up with mini-plots of each chapter to roll the story forward toward the main goal. I will try to update daily to every other day.**

**May your day be blessed,**

**Isabella**


	2. Fancying A Slytherin

**A/N: As I promised, I will try my hardest to post a chapter a day. If not, I'll try to make sure I at the very least will post at least 2 chapters a week. But, I'm hoping to post 7 chapters a week. But, I can't ignore my duties as a mother thou! Or my duties around the house and at work! So I will do my best.**

**Once again! I do NOT own Harry Potter. Thou, I do wish my mind was amazing enough to come up with such a plot! But, for now, I will stick to the plot behind this story! I own this plot, Damien and Stephine! PLEASE, if you want to use something from my story, do ask, and I'll probably more then welcome it, as long as you tell other's where they came from! Thanks!**

**Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Fancying a Slytherin

"Ginny. Ginny, wake up," Isabella's soft voice sounded in her ear.

Mumbling incoherently, Ginny swatted at Bella and rolled over, shoving her head into her pillow. Muffled laughter was heard as Bella once again tried to rouse her new found friend.

Letting out a sigh, Bella grabbed the blankets and ripped them from Ginny's body. A loud squeal was heard as Ginny sat upright reaching for the blankets.

"Ginny, you have less then 30 minutes to get your butt up, take a shower and get down to the Great Hall, or your not going to be able to eat breakfast," Bella rolled her eyes.

Ginny 's eyes snapped to the alarm clock, finding Bella's word to be true, she sprung from the bed with a hasty 'thank you' before dashing into the bathroom. Her shower was quick, lasting a whole 3 minutes before she was pulling her clothes on over her slightly damp body. Letting out a sigh, she pulled a brush threw her hair, pulling it into a messy bun. She made quick work of brushing her teeth before stepping out of the bathroom, with 15 minutes to spare.

Bella smiled at her from her spot on Ginny's bed. She had remade her bed. Bella stood and followed Ginny into the common room, which was empty due to everyone being at breakfast.

"You didn't have to wait for me."

"If I hadn't of woke you up, you would have missed breakfast and been late for class. Plus, besides Colin, you're the only person I talk to," Bella smiled at her.

"Why? How come you don't have any other friends," Ginny was completely curious of her new friend.

"I never found anyone I enjoyed talking to. Most girls are just interested in who is the hottest guy in school. Intelligence is something I look for in a friend. And, I guess, because I don't agree with the whole because someone is in Slytherin house they are either a horrible person or a death eater," Bella supplied.

"Most Gryffindors don't take kindly to those who don't believe what they do. Strong headed."

"That's for sure," Bella and Ginny laughed.

"Weasel. Jonsen," a voice drawled behind them.

Turning around quickly, the girls came face to face with Barlow. His face held a smirk. His eyes teasing that he probably heard more then the girls were willing to admit.

"Barlow," Bella gave him a pleasant smile.

Raising his eyebrow at her, he continued, "What are you doing wondering around near the dungeons talking about us snakes?"

"We were headed to breakfast. We have to walk past here to get to the Great Hall, and what we talk about is none of your concern Barlow," Ginny bit back, turning to walk to the aforementioned Hall.

Barlow blinked starting at Ginny as she walked off.

"You should see the look on your face, Barlow. It's priceless," Bella laughed out loud, with her hand covering her mouth.

His glare he sent her way should have made her stop laughing, and at the very most make her cringe, but all it did was cause her laughter to double.

"Whatever Jonsen," angrily Barlow stomped off.

Bella spun quickly and joined Ginny who was already munching on her breakfast.

"Did you see the way he came into the Hall? He looked like someone smacked him across the face," Creevey laughed pointing toward a bewildered looking Barlow, who was now seated next to Sanders.

Bella and Ginny let out a soft chuckle as Bella took her seat and began eating. The three easily laughed and joked, poking fun at the Slytherins, earning constant praise from Ron and Harry.

"There is something up with them," Barlow hissed when he placed himself in his seat.

"What are you talking about now," Sanders rolled her eyes.

"They were walking to the Hall, and outside of the dungeon they started talking about how Jonsen doesn't have any friends in Gryffindor besides Creevey and Weasley."

"What's your point Barlow," Malfoy snapped.

"She said something along the lines of 'I don't agree that someone who is in Slytherin is either evil or a death eater," Barlow hissed in a whisper.

"So Jonsen basically said that because she doesn't agree we are all bad people that she has no friends in Gryffindor because they are all strong headed," Zabini supplied.

"That's exactly what was said!"

"Should we give Jonsen a reason to believe we are worse then what she thinks of us," Sanders asked with a wicked smirk.

"No."

"Yes."

Malfoy and Barlow had said yes. But when they realized Zabini had said no, their eyes narrowed in on him.

"And why pry tell do we not want to make their lives miserable," Malfoy used his signature drawl.

"If Jonsen sees Slytherins as more then just bad ass death eaters, maybe I have a chance."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS," Sanders exclaimed, catching the attention of many students around them.

All four Slytherins caught noticed that the two Gryffindor girls had noticed their little spat and were intently watching their actions.

"I'm fully serious," was all Zabini replied as the Slytherins kept their eyes on the Gryffindors.

Laughter overtook the girls as they whispered between them what could have possibly brought the outcry from Ginny's potions partner.

Dramatically, making fun of the Slytherin girl, Bella jumped up with an outraged expression on her face, her hands braced on the table, glaring at the boy who sat across from her.

"She is mocking me," Sanders sneered.

"Oh SHUT UP!"

Their eyes snapped to the girl who they just believed was mocking Sanders.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Watson," Ginny snapped.

"What's the matter? Don't like me talking bad about your precious Slytherins?"

"You may think that Slytherins are lower then dirt, but I find that you are by far lower then any Slytherin I know," Bella snarled, pushing away from her seat, she stormed from the Great Hall with Ginny scrambling to follow after her.

The four Slytherin's eyes connected as they realized the meaning behind the words. They had been talking about Slytherins, but not in the way Gryffindors would have liked.

"I can question Bella in potions," Barlow supplied.

"I'll question Weasel."

"We have to find out what is going on with those two," Malfoy stood, beginning to leave.

"Barlow, sneak in something about me, ya?"

"Whatever Zabini."

"Bella wait up!"

"Sorry, Ginny. I just can't believe Watson had the nerve to tell me that I fancy a Slytherin. And even if I did, he has no right to try and pry into my personal life."

"I understand. We should get to class I guess."

The rest of the day went fine. Lunch was a bit tense. Everyone kept glancing back in forth between Watson and Bella, whispering in hushed tones about how they suspected that Watson was trying to get Bella to admit she was dating a Slytherin.

"Good evening," Bella spoke softly as she sat down next to Barlow.

"What are you playing at," Barlow raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Before he could reply, Snape slammed the classroom doors and billowed to the front of the room. Telling them of the potion they were to be making today, and tapping the black board. Bella rushed to copy the notes down, her hand writing becoming a bit sloppy in her haste.

As soon as Ginny was finished coping the notes off the board, she gathered all the ingredients, and begun to prepare them, regardless of the fact that Sanders was still coping the notes. Ginny had everything ready to begin the potion by the time Sanders had finally put her quill down.

"Trying to impress someone little Weasel," Sanders smirked.

"I'm merely trying to make working together easier on us."

"Sucking up to a Slytherin, it's a good thing you finally learned who your betters are."

Ginny signed at the snide remark, but continued to work with Sanders to complete the potion in the limited time they had.

"What do you think about Zabini?"

The question was supposed to sound casual. Bella jumped at the sudden question and ended up slicing into her pointer finger. Scowling at the blood that was now dripping onto the table, she grabbed a paper towel that had been sitting on the desk and wrapped it around her finger.

"What about Zabini?"

"I did not intend for you to damage yourself. Everything, do you think anything of him as a person?"

"I can't say for sure. I don't know him," Bella sounded genuine.

"So you're saying you're not apposed to the idea of getting to know him," Barlow's eyebrow raised.

"Well, I'm not apposed to befriending you, so I don't see what would be a difference if I befriended your friends as well," Bella stated simply.

"You want to be friends with me," shock was laced into every word.

"Would it be such a bad thing?"

"You're a Gryffindor!"

"You're a Slytherin," she mocked.

Barlow snarled under his breath, but chose not to reply when he noticed Snape headed their way. After he had passed, he made move to snap at Bella.

"Think about it Barlow. No one would have to know. Your reputation would be safe, and you would gain a friend in high places, if you get my drift."

"Did you just…. Did you just say that you are willing to help us against the Gryffindors?"

The nonchalant shrug she gave was all the answer he needed, "I mean, it wouldn't hurt to have them put in their place. Thou, I wouldn't want my name spread around."

Barlow's jaw nearly hit the table. She couldn't be serious. She was offering to be his friend, and help him get information on other Gryffindors, as long as her name was never mentioned! This was outrageous! There had to be a catch.

"And no, there is not a catch. Not everything someone does is to benefit themselves you know!"

"No one has to know?"

"Not a soul, besides maybe Ginny, Colin, and your friends of course."

Barlow let out a long sigh, as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"If other people see us together, I will expect you to be snotty or rude. But, when we are alone, I don't mind teasing, but I will not put up with you being down right mean."

"Simple enough."

He couldn't believe it. He got to have a friend on the other team. Like a spy. And all he had to do was be nice to her when they were alone? Suddenly he was sure this was a dream.

"So, what did you find out," Zabini pushed them for information after they had met up in their common room.

"Nothing! Weasel just acted like normal. Trying to get things done and keep up the truce without talking to me as much as possible."

"I got something."

"Care to elaborate," Malfoy snapped.

"'Bella', as she wants me to refer to her as, extended her hand in friendship, asking for me to be 'polite to her when others aren't around, rude to her when in front of other people, and to allow her fun by giving me information on certain Gryffindors that are bugging her, so I may pick on them.'"

"Are you serious," Zabini's jaw dropped.

"I honestly thought I was hearing things. But, I wasn't. She is totally for allowing us our fun at Gryffindor expense, while getting her revenge without having to do so herself."

"What a Slytherin way about things," Sanders' eyes were wide in disbelief.

"You're telling me."

At dinner, Bella locked eyes with Barlow, mouthing 'Watson'.

It was all she mouthed before her attention was caught by Creevey.

"Why are you trying to talk to Barlow," Creevey whispered.

"Just a little thing I have cookin' up," Bella shrugged.

"Are you trying to befriend him," Ginny asked quietly.

"Already have."

"Oh. That was quick," Ginny's eyes were wide.

"What did you say to get him to be friends with you," Creevey leaned in closer.

"That I would help him pick on Gryffindors in return for his kindness."

"No way!"

"Yeah, it worked to. He has taken me up on the offer."

"Is this your way of getting back at Watson," Ginny questioned.

"Well, yes… I mean, what better way to do it, then to have him humiliated by the Slytherins!"

"That's so genius," Ginny snickered.

"I should have thought of this before! It works perfectly. I can get back at all the Gryffindors who have done me or you wrong, and all I have to do is let slip to Barlow a little secret or two, nothing big, and then I have my revenge and they will never know."

"Sometimes, I wonder if maybe you should have been sorted into their house," Creevey commented.

"Maybe… maybe…"

The three burst into laughter, clinging to each other to stay upright in their seats.

"She mouthed the word Watson. I believe that is the person she wants me to go after first."

"You can't keep avoiding my question," Zabini nearly bit his head off.

"Okay fine! She said 'I'm not apposed to befriending you, so I don't see why I would be apposed to befriending your friends as well.'"

"That doesn't even begin to answer if she likes me or not."

"She said she doesn't know you, so she can't say."

"Why couldn't you have said that in the first place?"

Ginny, Creevey and Bella made their way out of the Great Hall. They moved towards the stairs heading up toward their common room.

"Good evening, _Bella_," Barlow stressed her name.

"Good evening, Damien."

"About this Watson fellow?"

"He believes I fancy myself a Slytherin. Right keeps getting into my business. Because he isn't willing to let everyone know he has his eye on a Slytherin himself, keeps trying to focus everyone's attention onto me instead."

"What would you like me to do about it?"

"Well, for one, I know who this Slytherin of his is. And I'm sure she doesn't feel the same for him. It would be nice to have him embarrassed in front of the house that he is fancying himself in love with a Slytherin who barely knows he exists."

"Who pry tell, is this Slytherin," Malfoy asked.

"None other then Pansy Parkinson, of course."

"WHAT," Ginny and Creevey gasped.

"Found a note outside the boy's dorms, I thought nothing of it, but when I read Parkinson's name on it, I had to read. I read and the stupid idiot signed his name at the bottom. It confessed that he had watched her all last year, and he can't keep her out of his thoughts, and his dreams are becoming… a bit wet."

"That's horrible," Creevey shuttered.

"Never heard of black mail before," Zabini questioned.

"I'm not saying her using this information against him is horrible. I'm saying the dreams he is having about that pug faced girl are."

"Colin," Bella gasped.

Laughter once again erupted between the three Gryffindors.

"You don't have to do much. Just start talking to him and maybe get him to mention his dislike for Slytherin. Then employ the whole, wet dreams about Parkinson. That should get him to learn to keep his mouth shut," Bella stated.

"I'm started to see that my _friendship_ with you is going to be quite worth while."

"Of course it will be."

"So," Zabini drawled, "Do you fancy yourself a Slytherin?"

A wide seductive smirk spread across her face. She moved forward, placing herself in front of him, mere inches away. Her head tilted backward to look him in the eye, as she stood at 5'4" and him at 5'9".

"Maybe, I just might."

Her seductive smirk turned into a genuine smile, she winked, then turned heading up the stairs with Ginny and Creevey.

They could hear Ginny as she said "That was mean."

"How do you figure?"

"Would you ever really consider dating a Slytherin? Would you want to deal with the pain it would take to hide the relationship from everyone?"

"Depends on the Slytherin."

"What do you mean?"

"What she means is, she dated Brian Harris last year, and when things started getting heavier then what she wanted between them, and rumors started to spread because he couldn't keep his mouth shut, she dumped him."

"You dated _Harris_," the shock in Ginny's voice was over powering.

"For about 3 months. He started getting pushing. Touching me in ways I wasn't ready for. Bragging to his friends on how good of a lay I was, and we hadn't even had sex. Then one day he tried to kiss me in front of a Gryffindor. I promptly smacked him across the face, and hissed that we were over. His ego was bruised, but I believe the relationship was more for his bragging rights."

"That's awful. And you still don't hate them?"

"Why hate someone for someone else's mistakes. Humans aren't perfect, but one thing is for sure, we are all different!"

"She will never changer her mind Ginny. Don't even try. Accept her as she is, even if she does fancy herself a Slytherin. A tall, dark skinned, black haired, obsidian eyed one," Creevey stated.

"You fancy Zabini!"

"Shhhhhh! Ginny keep it down," the blush was evident in her voice.

"Oh bloody hell! How can you like him? After everything he has said and done to you?"

"Ginny, I've tried that line on her before!"

"It's not my fault! I can't help that my heart beats faster when he looks or talks to me. I can't help that I get butterflies in my stomach, even when he is insulting me or my friends! It's not like I ASKED to fancy him, okay?"

Ginny and Creevey giggled relentlessly as they followed her up the rest of the way.

Right before they got out of earshot, Bella huffed in an annoyed voice, "Will you two stop that?"

"There you go mate, she fancies you just as much as you do her," Malfoy smirked.

"I thought you said she said she didn't know me well enough!"

"That IS what she said! Doesn't mean she wouldn't hide the truth, it wasn't like we were _friends_ at the moment," Barlow claimed in defense.

Zabini smirked, as his eyes started up the path the Gryffindors had gone. Things were better then what they had appeared. Isabella Jonsen fancied him. A plot formed in his head on how to go about asking her out, as he followed his house mates down to their common room.

**A/N: So tell me, what do you think?**

**I had started this chapter, and everything was going great. Got to a point, and I started going of the path I had wanted for this story, so I had to go back and redo almost everything. But, I think I got it to a point that I like!**

**May your day be blessed,**

**Isabella**


	3. A Forbidden Romance

**A/N: Please do keep in mind while reading, that the only thing I own of this story is my many characters, such as Watson, Harris, Barlow, and Sanders~ Of course this plot is of my own creation. I sadly do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this Chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Chapter 3: A Forbidden Romance

Bella stilled as she heard the raised voices ahead of her. Ginny had already gone down to the Great Hall this morning. Bella had finally woken up late. School had been in session for almost 3 weeks now, and 2 weeks ago was when Bella's _friendship_ with Barlow and really taken off. Thou, Barlow had yet to use his juicy piece of information on Watson.

If she heard correctly, she could hear Barlow arguing with Watson up ahead in the halls. As she made her way forward, she noticed Ginny was standing there, staring with a small almost impossible to see smirk.

"You should watch where your walking, Watson."

"She's the one that ran into me," Watson's voice was shrill.

"She did nothing of the sort. It was you, wanting to feel up a Slytherin, did you?"

"I didn't even touch her! I would NEVER dirty my hand in such a disgusting way!"

"Really? You would pass up the chance to touch your darling Pansy," Barlow drawled.

"I didn't want to touch her! I was just walking and she ran into me!"

"Oh but you enjoyed it! It gave you a little bit a hope that maybe she fancies you too?"

"She is a Slytherin! I would NEVER fancy her!"

Barlow reached into his pocket, and pulled out a letter and clearly read Pansy on the front.

"Are you so sure?"

"But I… but how… but," Watson fumbled for words.

"Dear Pansy Parkinson, I lay in bed at night, and all I can see is your face. All I can dream about is you. All I want to do is show you how much I'm in love with you. I hope that one day, you will love me, the same. Love, Jacob Watson. Be grateful, I cut out most of the good stuff," Barlow smirked hauntingly.

Watson's cheeks burned a bright red, as he stormed off back up the to Gryffindor common room.

"You heard that right. The great 'Jacob Watson' who _hates_ Slytherins fancies himself in love with one."

Whispers about Watson spread faster then wild fire throughout breakfast. Bella and Ginny we holding back their smiles of contentment, trying to play it off as if though they had no idea Watson ever fancied a Slytherin.

Their morning classes flew by in a blur of note taking, and homework. With a sign of relief, both girls sat under a large tree near the lake, munching on sandwiches they had nicked from the Great Hall.

"What did you think," Barlow asked, as he seated himself down next to Ginny.

"Bloody brilliant that was! But, why did it take so long," Bella questioned.

"Had to talk Pansy into walking into him on purpose, then had to wait for a prime time to go threw with the plan," Zabini stated as he sat down next to Bella.

A huge blush bloomed across Bella's face as she tried her hardest to not pay any mind to the boy seated beside her. Even though they had been talking since the start of school Zabini still hadn't made his move, and Bella was still pretending like she didn't fancy him herself.

Ginny held back her laugh when she noticed the look of pure embarrassment flush across her friends face. Her eyes turning to Malfoy, who was standing next to Barlow, leaning against the tree. She had noticed that Malfoy was horribly sexy, until he spoke. She couldn't believe how harsh the Slytherins could be to her and Bella, yet Bella just shrugged, fired back a horribly mean comment and they went on their way, only to act as they were right now, _friends_ in private.

In fact, the only one that didn't insult anyone outside of their private meetings was Zabini. Zabini always made sure never to insult Bella, and when he insulted Ginny, he did it in a very light and teasing way. He was never down right rude like Malfoy, Barlow, or Sanders.

It was odd to say the least. That Ginny could sit here comfortably in the company of one to four Slytherins and she would just be open, and honesty, as if she was talking to another Gryffindor, and not a bunch of snakes.

"Ginny! Are you going out for quidditch this year," Bella asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I was thinking about being a casher."

"That's a position I wanted to try out for too! Seeing as Harry has Seeker, which was going to me my first choice."

"I wanted to try out for beater, but that's Fred and George's spot."

"It always seems it comes down to cashers, and I guess that's the only open one for us, until Harry and the other's graduate of course!"

"Ron will more then likely have a fit that I'm trying out."

"Isn't he trying out for keeper this year?"

"Yeah, he is really excited about it."

"HA! I bet. I hope he gets on the team, but I hope if we get on it too, that he doesn't try to constantly make us sit out. OH! Wait, what if he talks to Wood?"

"I forgot about that! Wood wouldn't want to start any crap between Harry and Ron."

"I guess we will just have to give it a go," Bella laughed.

"Do you even own a broom," Malfoy brought their attention onto him.

"Yes," both Ginny and Bella said at the same time.

"It's not much, you know? But, it will get me started," Ginny shrugged.

"If all else fails Ginny, I have two brooms, you can always have my other one."

"What do you have two for?"

"Spare. I find that a lot of times, I'm a little reckless on a broom. I've gone threw at least 4 in the past year. So, I decided I'd buy two at once, just incase, I pull other one of my stunts," Bella smiled.

"What kind of stunts," Zabini raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know. Jumping off your broom about 15 feet in the air and letting it crash into the whopping willow. Or, driving straight into the ground because you are in such a deep dive you can't pull out. Or my personal favorite, getting hit by a bludger so hard it cracks your broom in half."

"Is it just me, or do you attracted danger," Barlow snickered.

"I tend to find myself in a fix a lot. But that blasted tree destroyed my best broom! I was so distraught about it, that a friend of mine tried to give me theirs. I told them they should keep it, because I'm not even supposed to be flying anyways," Bella pointed out.

"How were you getting away with flying while being a first year," Ginny seemed genuinely curious.

"Night time. I always came out here in the middle of the night to fly around the grounds. I stopped after my second broom accident, and then Brian had the nerve to challenge me to a game of pick up quidditch… He plays dirty!"

Zabini shifted a little, his leg brushing against Bella's. Bella jumped, her eyes connecting with his, "What the deal with Harris?"

"Oh… um… well, he is my ex-boyfriend, from last year."

"Did you enjoy yourself Jonsen," Malfoy drawled, the innuendo, didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

Huffing angrily, Bella stood up, and placed herself in front of Malfoy, who towered over her at 5'8", "Not like it's any of your business, but I'm a virgin, thank you very much."

Bella stormed off into the castle, heading early for her afternoon classes. If she had looked back, all three Slytherin boy's mouths were wide open and their eyes round with shock.

"She isn't lying you know. It's a very sensitive subject for her, because she knows she expects herself to stay pure until she finally finds the person she knows she will be with for longer then a year. She has her head on straight, and she isn't bound to be pushed over by Slytherins. No matter whom they are. We talked about it, because we both have the same view on our virginities. But none of the Gryffindors even believe she still has hers," Ginny stood and followed her friend into the castle.

"Both girls just admitted they are virgins, right," Barlow asked as if he was in a daze.

"That's going to make things harder," Zabini sighed.

"She is a virgin, which means, she will probably have a hard time trusting you, because of your rep," Malfoy shrugged.

"You have it harder Malfoy. I don't have to convince Jonsen to go against her family to be with me."

"What are you going on about now," Malfoy started heading toward the castle.

"I can see the way you look at Weasley, Malfoy. You might deny it now, but the attraction between you two will only get worse till one of you makes your move!"

Malfoy tensed and stopped in his tracks. Was his attraction to the youngest Weasley really that easy to see? No, it couldn't be. He made sure to torment her worse then any of the others to make sure she didn't notice, but maybe, that tipped off his best friend. Sighing, he moved forward and continued on to class.

"Good evening," Bella breathed as she started taking out her material for class.

"You're early," Barlow stated as he took his seat, and made to copy Bella's actions.

"I had nothing better to do. I thought I was sit here and get caught up on a bit of homework. I just finished the assignment. I noticed that you aren't haven't to well of a time in History of Magic and Transfiguration. If you would like, I would be happy to help."

"What would you want in return," Barlow smirked at her.

"Nothing. Just some quality time, I guess you can say."

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Of course! I'm currently in the process of digging up some dirt on Finnegan."

Snape stormed into the class room, reminding the students that they must turn in their essays tomorrow. Barlow's jaw dropped when he realized he had totally forgotten about the assignment. Bella gave him an easy grin, and nodded at his silent plea for help.

"Looks like Barlow completely forgot we had an essay due," Sanders pointed out.

"It's alright though; Bella will happily help him get it done tonight."

"Why would she want to help him?"

"We are _friends_ remember?"

"Doesn't mean we would do stuff for each other."

"Touché."

Bella followed Barlow out of the classroom. He was having a hard time deciding on if he wanted to take her to the common room, or the library.

"Which do you think will be easier for you to concentrate? The library can get pretty loud, but I have no clue what your common room is like!"

"We will go to my dorm room."

"Sounds like a plan."

She followed along behind him silently. Never once asking where they were going. She trusted him, he noticed, to do the right thing and not betray her. Ginny had gone off back to her common room, saying she herself was going to study up. Sanders had sneered and stocked off angrily.

They reached the Slytherin portrait. Barlow whispered the password under his breath, making almost a run for it to his dorm with Bella hot on his heels. He prayed none of the Slytherins caught the red and gold of her outfit.

A couple hours latter, they were munching on food Barlow had snuck up from the kitchens as they continued to plow threw the essay, and all their other homework, for each class.

Bella threw herself backwards on Barlow's bed, huffing in a sign of frustration. Her hand was cramping at all the homework and note taking she had to do. Barlow seemed to be fairing just as bad. He stood up and leaned slightly over her, so she could see his face, they was still a good feet between their faces.

"Anything you need? I'm thirsty so I'm going to go grab some juice."

"That sounds amazing! My throat is dry and it's beginning to hurt," Bella's voice was raspy.

The dorm room door opened, but no other movement or noise was made. Bella propped herself up on her elbows, and Barlow merely turned his head, keeping his frame slightly bent over the bed.

"What is going on here," Zabini's voice was almost brutal.

"Studying," Bella tried to swallow to make her voice sound less harsh.

"Are you sure that's all that is going on," Malfoy drawled.

"Of course."

"I'll just go get those drinks, your voice sounds like it might give out at any second," Barlow said nervously as he skirted around the two taller boys and out the door.

Bella flopped back down, rubbing her hands together, to try and work out the knots in her muscles from all the writing.

"What are you playing at," Zabini snapped at her.

Bella flew into a sitting position. Her eyes wide letting him know that his anger was hurting her emotionally.

"I'm not playing at anything! Barlow forgot about our essay in potions, and I offered to help him. Then we started working on all our other assignments! I wasn't doing anything besides being a good friend!"

"Friends? It looked like there was more going on here then you let on," Malfoy supplied.

"SHUT IT MALFOY," Bella snapped, "I didn't ask you! Why do you Slytherins always do this? Jumping to conclusions JUST because a girl and boy are friends doesn't mean the have to have sex, or kiss, or even bloody touch for that matter! I'm _not_ that kind of girl. When I like someone, I don't go around doing stuff with other men!"

"You fancy someone," Zabini smirked.

"So what if I do?"

"Who?"

"You," her voice was barely above a whisper, her cheeks flamed a dark red at her embarrassment, staring down at her sore and abused hands.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Fair enough."

"How long," Bella asked her eyes hesitant as she looked at his face.

"Beginning of last year. That's why I found as many ways as I could to tease you."

Malfoy silently slid out of the room. Stopping Barlow from entering by shaking his head. Both boys made their way down to the common room, to wait.

Zabini moved forward, placing a hand on her right cheek, he slowly bent down. Bella's eyes went wide when she realized what he was about to do. Crushing down the panic that was starting to rise in her throat, she slid her eyes closed the second his lips pressed softly against hers. Her mind went blank; all she could focus on was the boy that was holding his lips gently against hers.

Feeling a bit of courage, she moved her lips, gently parting them, hoping he would take the invitation. When their tongues met, the lust and passion sparked between them. The warm feeling of pleasure ignited. Zabini gently pulled away from her, pulling her to her feet. He held her gently to his chest, a sigh of pleasure escaping his lips.

"Zabini."

"Blaise. My name is Blaise," Zabini urged.

"Blaise," she tested the name on her lips, "Blaise, was does this make us?"

Lowering his face to her ear, delighted in the shiver that overtook her body when his breath fanned across her neck, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

The question shocked her, her jaw dropping open; she pulled slightly away to gaze into his eyes. Finding no lies or deceit, she quietly whispered, "yes."

Zabini's face nearly split in two with the brightest smile as he pull her against him, burying his face into her hair.

"Look it here, the perfect couple," Malfoy drawled as him and Barlow re-entered the room.

Zabini was shocked when Bella didn't jump away from him. She merely pulled away far enough to glare at Malfoy for ruining the moment. She happily accepted the drink that Barlow offered, taking a couple sips; she set it down and moved over to where Barlow's work lay spread out on the floor.

"It looks like everything is good for the most part. You forgot to add a couple details about how your need to move your hand when pronouncing the spell though. That will get you at least half a grade knocked off if you don't."

"I didn't know that! Maybe that's why I'm always getting docked," Barlow hummed low in his throat.

"It can be. Oh, and over here, that's not right. You should use this book; it fills you in better about the battle. It will give you details to place in your essay, it will contrast better."

"You do know your stuff, don't you?"

"Of cou…. Oh my. I can't believe the time. Not again, I'm late. I'm going to get in so much trouble! Detention for week," Bella freaked out when she noticed the time read almost 8 in the evening.

She hastily started shoving all her material back into her bag.

"What are you in such a rush for," Malfoy, who was seated now on a different sixth years bed, asked.

"Class! I can't believe I forgot again. She is going to be so disappointed in me. She told me last time if I'm late again, I'm going to have to suffer threw detention for a week with Snape! I can't believe I would let myself get thrown into this again. Last time it was with Flitch, so I guess I'm getting the better end of the deal here."

"Classes are over," Zabini stated, trying to grab her and stop her from leaving.

"Ugh, I can't believe myself. After promising Madam Pomfrey I would be there at 7! 7 of all things, it's an easy time to remember! Sorry boys. If I don't go, I'll lose my extra credit, and I don't want to! Being a med witch is all I want, and I can't give up on my dreams," Bella rushed out the door, raced threw the common room, getting glares, and open mouth stares from everyone around her.

Whispers broke out in waves, about a Gryffindor being in the common room. No one could figure out who she was, but they knew she was not a Slytherin, for the red and gold stuck out horribly in their green and silver environment.

Sanders walked into the room, "Looks like she was late for her extra credit course again."

"You know about it," Zabini asked.

"Of course, most the students do. When you have headaches, or something and you don't want to go to the hospital wing, all you do is ask Jonsen. She is great in potions, the best actually. She was offered to move up a couple years, but denied it, saying she needed to stay with her friends," Sanders shrugged.

"She didn't have friends at that point," Malfoy pointed out.

"True, but she wanted to give it another try in befriending Weasley apparently."

"Is it extra credit for potions," Barlow asked.

"Well, no. It's extra credit for her med witch class. She has this class right before lunch. Have you not noticed that she and Weasel get to lunch at separate times?"

"A med which class, but don't you have be in fifth year or so before they open that class," Barlow inquired.

"Normally, but she was going to be given a chance to move up in all her classes. She refused to move up, but asked to remain in her med witch class."

"How do you know all this," Zabini pressed.

"Because, Weasel and Jonsen were talking about it the other week outside by the lake. They didn't notice me sitting a few feet away, and Weasel wanted to know everything there was about this whole med witch class, because she wants to take it too."

"Should we pay Jonsen a visit?"

The question hung in the air, but Barlow and Sanders stayed behind, while Malfoy and Zabini made their way to the infirmary. They both stopped in their tracks. Bella was in the middle of the room, her robe off, her tie missing, and the top three buttons undone. Her hair was pulled into a bun, as she worked over the table in front of her, stirring whatever was boiling in the pot.

Her eyes remained fixed on the potion. But she could feel the eyes of the two standing in the door on her chest. Blushing she moved one of her hands and button her shit back up.

"What are you doing here," Bella's voice was low and kind.

"Wanted to see if Sanders wasn't lying," Zabini moved forward to stand in front of the table.

"What is this," Malfoy gestured to the potion in front of them.

"It's just a potion. Easy really. To cure broken bones. Quidditch is coming up soon, and we have to be prepared."

"How… We haven't even learned this in potions."

"I know."

The bewildered look on the boy's faces caused her to giggle. Their attention turned back to her, watching her face as she concentrated on the potion.

"Do you enjoy your work here," Zabini looked curious.

"I love it here. It's where I find I'm at the most peace. Because they students know not to pester me, when I'm the one caring for them. They are afraid I might give them the wrong potion on purpose," she snickered.

"Have you done so before," Malfoy raised his perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Only to Fred once. For being a complete jerk. Nothing harmful of course."

"What did it do?"

"Turned his skin a bright neon blue, and his hair a purplish-pink."

"That would have been something I would have paid to seen," Malfoy snickered.

"I have pictures, if you would like. I keep them with me, all my jokes I've played on the boisterous boys."

"You keep pictures," Zabini's jaw almost dropped, but he composed himself.

"Of course. The boys have to learn sometimes, that jokes aren't always funny when their played back on them. Though, they haven't truly caught the picture yet."

"Curfew is soon. You might want to think about locking up," Madam Pomfrey's voice sounded from her office.

"Of course, Madam," Bella bottled the potion, and cleaned her station.

"Remember tomorrow."

"I will!"

The three walked from the infirmary at an almost sluggish pace.

"Got detention tomorrow, so I can't spend too much time hanging around after dinner. Snape is never nice when students are late."

"You really got detention, I thought you were just over reacting," Zabini sounded concerned.

"Well, mostly. I am only getting detention on nights I don't in the infirmary. So, every other night for the next two weeks."

"Why?"

"I was late to the infirmary for the past two weeks of class."

"Why is that?"

"I got side tracked with homework and spending time with you guys and Ginny, of course. Colin has been trying to keep up with our friendship more as well. Pestering me about Hogsmeade weekend that is coming up. Saying he really wants me to go this time. Because I hardly ever went last year."

"Go with me," Zabini didn't leave much room for an argument.

"I would love to," Bella smiled, before she started to veer off down a hall neither boy had been down before.

"Where does that go," Malfoy looked ahead of her, seeing it almost black.

"Up to the Gryffindor tower. I take this route, because Flitch is always out at this time. And no matter how many times I tell him I have the right to be out this late, he tries to get me into detention, and it causes a lot of pain for the teachers and Dumbledore to convince him to just leave me be."

She pointed to her left, "if you take that way, you will get down to your common room without having to go threw the most walked hallways in school."

They peaked around and notice that sure enough there was a hallway a couple feet down. Zabini strode forward, pulling Bella to him, and brushing his lips softly against hers. Her sigh of contentment warmed him, as they drew away from each other.

"Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight Isabella."

"Goodnight Jonsen."

Bella's steps faltered just a bit at the realization of him using her first name. A giddy grin spread across her face as she made her way in the dark hall toward her tower.

Ginny was waiting for her, as soon as she stepped into their dorm room. The other girls were already asleep and Ginny looked like she was going to burst, with all the anxiousness she was filled with.

Bella sat on Ginny's bed and drew the curtains around them, with a flick of her wand; the noises of the sleeping girls were gone, assuring them that the silencing spell had worked.

"What happened today?"

"Barlow needed help on his homework, so we went back to his dorm to work on it."

"His _dorm_?"

"It wasn't like that Ginny! Honestly, we just studied. Then Malfoy and Blaise came in."

"It's Blaise now?"

"He… kind of asked me out."

"And you said?"

"Yes," Bella's voice sounded meek even to her own ears.

"You guys aren't going to tell anyone are you?"

"Well no. I don't think we are ready for our houses to know just yet. I mean, a few innocent kisses in private wouldn't matter too much. And I'm not saying that I won't change my mind and want everyone to know. But for now, it think its best till we know if our relationship is REALLY worth fighting for."

"If that time ever comes, it's going to be one long and painful fight."

"I realize that. But, I can't deny myself a chance to see if maybe he is the one for me, you know?"

"I know. I'm not mad. I'm glad you're happy."

"You will be too, if you would just let go of that stupid notion of Slytherin's being bad people."

"Well it's not that easy!"

"His father might have been the cause of a lot of heart break, Ginny. But it wasn't him who did it!"

"Wait… what are you talking about," the confusion on Ginny's face would have been laughable if she wasn't trying to convince her to see her point of view.

"I'm talking about Malfoy. That's what."

"WHAT? No way! Not even in the pits of hell!"

"OH come on Ginny, seriously? You're acting like he would kill you the moment you two were alone together! I'm not blind; I _see_ the way he looks at you! He fancies you, but he is afraid for you, for him, for your family and friends, and what would happen if you guys got together."

"I don't think he does. But even if he does! That doesn't mean we _should_ be together."

"That is true. But, Ginny, think about it. I see that you look at him in almost the same way that he looks at you. Would it really be so bad?"

Bella removed herself from Ginny's bed, and started getting ready to sleep. Ginny slipped under the covers, her thoughts racing as what Bella had suggested. She liked they way Malfoy looked, but she didn't think she fancied him. Maybe she did, but it would be a relationship that would have to come to an end at some point. They couldn't stay together forever. Malfoy's and Weasley's just don't mix.

**A/N: Just one more chapter down and I'm already got my mind started up with the next chapter! Excited I get a break for a bit, because work doesn't start for a while! So I'm going to write my heart out!**

_**Nutmeg44**_**: I want to personally thank you for being the first to review my story! I would like to understand where your concerns about the maturity parts are coming from. I was never a normal teenager, and I'm not really sure how teens even really act anymore.**

**I would like to point out that I have no one but myself beta-ing my story. I'm trying my best, but I've never been good at ****spelling, grammar and punctuation. I'm trying my hardest to do my best. Please work with me.**

**May your day be blessed,**

**Isabella**


	4. Troubled Times

**A/N: Last night I went threw a bit of a hard spot and I was going to discontinue this story. But, I have decided that I'm going to continue on.**

_**Nutmeg44**_**: I went back and I changed their height. I made them in the 5 feet area, so that they make it to their 6 foot tall frames by 7****th**** year. As you pointed out, they ARE in 2****nd**** year right now, and Draco and them are in 3****rd**** year. Now, I'm not to sure about other peoples lives, but sexual natures were apart of my life since I was young. So I'm sorry if the kids seem too mature. I've always been too mature. I'm not sure how to be immature actually. As for Sanders and Barlow, you will just have to wait and see ;)**

**Since, I was going to stop this story, but, I was inspired to continue on. I would like to dedicate this story to **_**Nutmeg44**_**. For giving me back my inspiration.**

Chapter 4: Troubled Times

A blanket of white snow covered the ground. It was the end of November already, and it seemed the weather was trying to be worse then ever. The fear that Sirius Black was running freely in the castle kept most students in line. The Dementors kept students from venturing outside to enjoy the newly fallen snow.

It had been two months, but despite what Ginny had thought, Isabella and Blaise were still going strong. Ginny thought of him as Blaise now because he had become so close to Bella, that Ginny now thought of him as a good friend as well.

It was odd really, to be able to call Blaise her friend. She didn't mind in the least, because Bella and Blaise both seemed genuinely happy. Her supposed friendship with Malfoy thou, was still at best flimsy. They could talk civil in private, but they sure knew how to really sneer and snap at each other in person. Bella on the other hand, had personally befriended the bloody jerk.

Ginny had ran across Bella and Malfoy talking as if best mates on many occasions, and she told herself she wasn't jealous, and would pretend to gag at the thought. But, her best friend wasn't letting her _dislike_ of Malfoy go. Constantly snipping at her that _Draco_ was a good guy and she needed to give him a chance. _HA!_ Her befriend Malfoy? That was a joke.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she walked into the unused classroom to find Bella sitting in Blaise's lap, and Draco posed up against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Good morning, Ginny," Bella said brightly.

"I suppose."

"It's the weekend, be happy," Blaise gave her, as Bella calls it, his heart melting smile.

"We aren't going to spend all day here locked up in this dusty classroom, are we?"

"Why would we want to do that," Draco drawled, his stormy gray eyes bore into dark chocolate brown.

"Why would I want to spend any time near you," Ginny huffed, turning her attention to the smiling couple.

"I'm not sure what we can do today, It's pretty cold out," Bella shrugged.

"Yeah it is, and with the Dementors roaming around, I would rather be inside.," Ginny slid into a chair, resting her forehead down on her arms that lay crossed on the table.

"I'm still upset that they let those Dementors in. Oh well, that lets the brave ones go outside without being caught," A gleaming smirk appeared on her supposed Gryffindor friend.

"You're spending way too much time with Blaise," Ginny pointed out.

"Really? I felt I wasn't spending enough time with him," the couple broke out in laughter.

"I'll leave you two alone to do whatever it is that leaves you two with silly grins on your faces."

Ginny moved forward, barely making it out the door, before she realized that Malfoy was on her heels, matching her step for step.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Malfoy's strong, long fingers wrapped around her wrist, he lightly tugged till she turned and faced him. His eyes held a seriousness she had yet to have seen on his face. The gasp she let out started even her.

"You would never believe me, even if I told you."

He let go of her wrist, and made move to walk away, her voice stopping him in his tracks.

"How do you know?"

She blinked once and he was there before her, his face mere inches away from hers, their breath mixing together. She involuntarily leaned into the cool pale hand on her cheek. Her eyes were wide in shock, and confusion.

"Because I know you would never believe someone like me."

Suddenly, he was gone. She watched silently as his form retreated down the hall and out of sight. Her breath was coming in pants, and her face was flushed a bright red. She had been shocked by the depth of emotion she saw swirling in his stormy eyes, but even more so she was confused by her want to feel his lips brush against her.

The thought made her blush harder then before, trying to push the thought to the back of her mind, she made her way back to her dorm room. She ignored everyone in the common room, and finally let herself think when she sat silently on her four poster bed.

Bella's words rang clearly in her mind, "_He _wants_ you Ginny! He just wants you to give him a chance! But, it doesn't seem like your going to! You ignore him completely when he tries to bring you into a conversation, and every time he teases you in public you take it to heart, and it is making it all the more harder on you both! Please Ginny, just give him a chance. Hiding a relationship is hard, but if you really fancy someone, you will do whatever it takes to be with them! Listen to your heart! Not the minds of others who are telling you that Slytherins are evil, because we both know that they are just normal teens like us!"_

Did Malfoy really want more to do with her then she thought? No, that was impossible! He hated her. She was a Weasley and he was a Malfoy. Nothing more could come of it, could it?

Maybe, just maybe, if she allowed him time to talk to her, things would be different. Pushing back every doubt in her mind, Ginny made her way back into the halls, wondering where she should look for Malfoy first.

After spending a good hour of searching the halls, checking in the infirmary and library, Ginny found herself walking down by the lake. She had given up looking for him. Maybe he was in his common room, and there was _no_ chance in hell she would go down there to look.

Figuring she would take her mind off the MIA blonde, she retrieved her broom, and strode into the quidditch stadium. Where she found the smirking blonde she had been looking for. He was flying high above her. Not even looking around.

Ginny smirked to herself, mentally noting that she was spending to much time with the Slytherins herself, she pushed off the ground, and flew up to meet face to face with Malfoy.

"Care for a game of Pick-Up Quidditch, Malfoy?"

"You're on Weasley."

After half and hour of tossing the quaffle (please tell me I spelt this wrong) around. Chasing each other, trying to kick or nudge each other off their brooms. Ginny was not about to loose to Malfoy. They were tied, and whoever got the next goal won the round.

A wicked grin came to her face, thankfully Malfoy didn't notice. He had the quaffle and was flying toward the goal posts.

"_Draco," _Ginny's voice sounded seductive and breathy.

Malfoy stopped on a dime spinning around to stare at her with on open mouth. A seductive smile spread across her face, her eyes became half lidded as she flew toward him.

"_Draco._"

A shiver ran up Malfoy's spine as he watched Ginny move toward him. Her hair had come lose from her bun earlier, it flowed freely down her back in a sex hair type fashion, her eyes were dark, and her lips were slightly parted as her tongue darted out to wet them. He let out a groan.

She placed her hand to her lips and blew him a kiss, causing Malfoy to drop the quaffle. The wicked grin return as she sped up, caught the quaffle and flung it threw the hoops letting out a cry of joy.

"That was _cheating_," Malfoy cried out in outrage.

They landed on the ground and Ginny was laughing at the look of pure anger on the handsome boy's face. His hair was wind swept, his eyes were raging with emotion, and his lips were set in a frown.

Displaying an act of courage she never felt before, Ginny strolled up to him, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. She gasped when Malfoy's arms wrapped firmly around her waist and drug her body to his, trying to deepen the kiss. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, slowly she parted hers and allowed their tongues to dance and rub together.

When they both realized their lungs were burning from their short intakes of breath, they pulled away to stare into each others eyes.

"I… I've got to go," Ginny blushed, pushing back against his embrace and making a mad dash for the shed.

She threw her broom in, and jogged quickly toward the castle. Before she could open the front doors, the strong fingers from before wrapped hard around her wrist pulling her to a stop and making her face him.

"Don't run away from this, _Ginny_."

"I… I can't… You're… I'm… I'm a Weasley, you're a Malfoy. We just… it would never work."

"Can't you just see past my last name? Can't you allow me to show you who I truly am? I want to get to know you, Ginny."

"What about our families?"

"What about them? They never have to know. We can see each other like Blaise and Isabella."

"I don't want to always be in a relationship that I have to hide."

"If it works out, who is saying we have to hide it forever," Malfoy placed his fingers under her chin, bringing her head up to stare into her eyes.

"What would our families think? What if they don't approve when we do tell them? I can't give up my family."

"I would never ask you to Ginny. I'm not asking for forever. I'm asking for now. I'm asking for in this moment. I'm asking for a year, or two of your life, to give to me. I'm not asking for forever. I can't promise forever. And if one day, we do tell your family and they don't approve… well, you can leave, and I will leave your life unless you say otherwise."

"So, for the next year or so, we will run around hiding in unused classrooms, snog in broom closets, and curse each other's name in public?"

Placing his hand against her cheek, he gave her a small true smile, "Only if that is what you want."

"I'm sorry. I just can't."

Ginny caught one good look at Malfoy's face. His stony, emotionless mask was back on. Tears burnt the back of her eyes as she turned and walked into the castle. She didn't even care that Malfoy was close at her heels.

"Oh, Ginny! There you are! I've been looking all over for you," Harry's voice sounded from the top of the stairs, "What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Afraid I'll put my paws on your girlfriend, Potter?"

"You'll keep your hands off Ginny if you know what's best for you."

"I can put my hands on whomever I damn well please," Draco snarled before he pulled Ginny to his chest whispering into her ear, "I'm not going to let this go. I want you, and I will have you."

"Draco," Ginny's voice sounded broken.

Malfoy pulled away quickly, and stormed down into the dungeons leaving Ginny alone. She moved forward, taking two stairs at a time till she met up with Harry.

"How _dare_ he touch you like that? He has no right to touch you," Harry snapped, as he begun walking to the common room with Ginny at his side.

Ginny kept her mouth shut as she listen to Harry rant and rave about nasty slimy snakes putting their paws all over innocent girls. Letting out a sigh, she said bye to the boys before going up to her dorm. She was shocked to find Bella sitting on her bed with a concerned look on her face.

"I can't do it," was all Ginny said before she finally sat down looking broken.

"I never said it was easy Ginny. It hurts everyday knowing that no one knows I'm Blaise's girl. That no one knows we are happy together and we care deeply for each other. And it will definitely not be easy for you and Draco, that's for sure. But you should really give him a chance."

"He said he isn't going to stop trying. That he wants to be with me, and he will fight till he gets me."

"That's our Dragon for you. He may act like a complete arse in public. But, deep down he is just a boy that was born in the wrong family. It wasn't his choice to choose his father to be a death eater Ginny. He didn't choose to be raised to hide his emotions and to treat people like they are below him. It was just what happened!"

"Easy for you to say! What would I do if my family disowned me because they found out I was dating Malfoy?"

An extremely hurt look crossed Bella's face, "I may not have family or friends Ginny, but I have the pressure of the houses telling me that we have to stay separate, and if I were to say I'm dating Blaise, I would be isolated, I would NEVER be accepted by anyone but him. But that is the chance I take because I fancy him!"

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I just don't want to lose my family over a relationship that will probably never last!"

"I can understand that! I sympathize with you for it, but Ginny, is giving up someone who could possibly be the one for you, worth it?"

Both the girl's eyes filled with tears, as they hugged each other. Ginny didn't know what to say. She didn't want to believe it could be possible that Malfoy was the one for her. She didn't want to chance losing her family. But, Bella was right, could she go on pretending that she didn't care she didn't know what their relationship could really hold for her?

* * *

Christmas break was fast approaching. Ginny hadn't even had time to stop Malfoy in the halls to say hi, let alone tell him that she had been wrong and she did want to try, even if only for a month.

Bella had a saddened air about her, and she wouldn't even explain to Ginny why. She noticed that as the days went by, she hardly saw Bella, and when she had finally cornered Blaise, he had admitted that he hadn't seen her in almost two weeks. When he has asked her if something was wrong, Ginny confided in him that Bella had pulled into herself and refused to speak to anyone around her, and was constantly MIA.

Four days before break, Ginny grew extremely concerned for her missing friend. Malfoy and Blaise were talking to each other out in the halls of the dungeon, minding their own business.

"Where is she," Ginny walked over to them, not caring if there might be another student around.

"What are you going on about now, Weasel," Malfoy drawled.

"Isabella! _Where is she_?"

"What do you mean, Red," Blaise's eyes were wide with concern.

"She is gone! She hasn't been in the common room, OR her dorm room bed in a week! I thought maybe she was with you guys trying to spend some time with you before she left," Ginny's eyes started to water, a tear made it's way down her cheek, "I'm really worried, she has never been like this before."

The trio took off, splitting up to look all over the castle, suddenly, meeting up again in front of the infirmary doors. They looked at each other before pushing open the doors. Ginny gasped at the site before her.

Isabella stood there, in muggle t-shirt and shorts. Her body littered with bruises, as she worked over the potion. Her breathing was slightly ragged and her hands were shaking, but she took care to put in just the right about of ingredients in.

"I was beginning to fear she would have no friends to come visit her," Madam Pomfrey said from the doorway of her office.

"What happened to her," Ginny's eyes were wide with shock.

"Ask her yourself, I'm sure she will tell you."

The trio moved forward slowly as not to startle their friend.

"Isabella, what happened," Blaise asked, the concern cracking his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"The bruises, where did they come from," Ginny inquired.

"Just being stupid is all," Bella shrugged, continuing to work on the potion.

"You can't tell me these are you're fault," Malfoy hissed.

"Of course they are. I'm testing potions," Bella filled up a flask before taking a sip.

The bruises on her body faded to a light yellow; taking a second sip her body was completely void of bruises.

"So you're saying, you're using a bruising hex on yourself and then using the potion to heal yourself?"

"Of course, it doesn't feel all that good, but I'm doing what I got to do, quidditch is taking a whole new level, and now that I know how bad a bludger feels and the bruises they leave behind, I want to stock up on these potions for all the students who play."

"So you're over working yourself," Blaise asked.

"I don't celebrate Christmas. I don't participate in it, and I don't enjoy the holidays. I prefer to work here in the infirmary while everyone else has their happy times around the holiday."

"Why," Ginny inquired, moving forward a bit.

"You know why Ginny. We talked about it early this month. Remember? I don't have family. I never have. I have always just been a foster child bouncing from house to house. I never really had a home, or people to share the happiness of the holidays with. I prefer not to even think about it."

"How come you never told me," Blaise looked hurt.

"I didn't mean to not say anything. I just, didn't want people to get all worried about. But, I guessed when I stopped coming back to the common room that Ginny would get worried. I just remember that last year Colin left me alone and I didn't have to think about someone else in the common room waiting for me."

"Why don't you come to my house for Christmas? My mother would happily have you over, and allow you to room with Hermione and I."

"I wouldn't want to impose on anyone."

"Don't say that. You would bring Christmas cheer with you, you know? My mother loves having other kids over," Ginny assured her, "I'll owl her in the morning."

Blaise walked around the table, pulling his girlfriend into his arms. Her face tucked into the crook between his neck and shoulder, breathing in his musky scent.

"I thought you were to busy to come see me, but if I had known you were here, I would have came to visit you," Blaise whispered lovingly.

"I know. I just didn't want people to feel they had to pity me."

"You forget, we might not have _bounced_ from house to house, but we have always had a cold Christmas, isn't that right, Blaise," Malfoy sneered at the word bounce.

Closing her eyes, she hummed to herself. A song she remembered hearing when she was little. Ginny felt uncomfortable standing there watching her friend's personal moment with her boyfriend, turning she retreated from the room.

"Do you really believe your mother will allow Bella to go to your house," Malfoy seemed curious.

"Once my mom knows that she has no one to go to this holiday she will be more then happy to accept her into our home. Mom always was a sucker for children with sad pasts."

"Like Potter," the sneer in his voice made Ginny frown.

"Whatever Malfoy," storming down the hall, she huffed at the impossible Slytherin.

"Don't run away again, Ginny," her insides melted at the sound of her name on his lips.

"I'll run whenever I damn well please," Ginny mocked his sentence to Harry.

"Is it that horrible of an idea? To kiss or touch a Malfoy?"

"I… well… no."

His lip quirked up in smirk as he cupped Ginny's face and planted his lips firmly on hers.

"We can't do this here, Draco."

Draco let out a moan after hearing his name spoken in that soft sensual voice. Quickly, he pulled her into the nearest room, pushing her up against the door; he returned his lips to hers. Her fingers gripped his hair, as if she was trying to hold his mouth to hers, even thou he had no intention of moving away.

"Be mine, Ginerva," Draco breathed into her ear as he peppered kisses down her neck, stopped to place an open mouth kiss on her pulse.

Ginny moved her head to the side; her head leaned back against the door. Meaning to just speak the word yes, instead it came out as a loud moan when Draco sucked on the soft skin behind her ear.

Draco pulled away, looking straight into Ginny's eyes. The smile that was on his face, made Ginny's jaw drop, which Draco smirked, and slid his tongue into her already open mouth.

When they finally separated and left the room, they ran into a smiling Blaise.

"Hullo, luvs."

"Did you and Bella enjoy yourselves," Draco drawled.

"Just as much as you two did."

The blush that covered Ginny's neck and face cause both boys to laugh. At the main stair case they parted ways.

* * *

It was the day before the train ride home, Ginny and Bella happily bound down the stairs. Their happiness came to a complete stop when they got down to the bottom of the stairs to find Ron, Harry, and Hermione arguing with a smirking Blaise and Draco.

"Why do I get the feeling that Draco and Blaise started this," Bella whispered to Ginny.

The sigh that escaped both their lips weren't even heard.

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron sneered.

"Is that the best you can come up with Weasel King," Draco's drawl held an amused edge.

Ron moved to lunge for the boys, Harry and Hermione restrained their red faced friend.

"Look at that sorry excuse for a pureblood," Blaise snickered.

"If any one is a sorry excuse for a pureblood, it would be both of you," Hermione snapped.

"Oh, looks like the Mudblood has finally gotten a back bone," Draco let out a dark laugh.

"That is _enough_," Bella yelled, pushing forward in between the groups.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron, I thought you guys knew better then to bait them by now? And YOU! Don't even get me started. Go pick on someone below you. Learn to respect your better," Bella snipped glaring at Blaise and Draco.

She flung her hair over her shoulder and sneered at all the Slytherins around them. She walked forward; putting her hand in Harry's and started to pull them from the area.

"And you believe you are our better," Draco snarled.

"Anyone is better then the both of you! Dirty low lives, picking on innocent people for your own kicks. Get a life!"

Ginny gasped, Draco and Blaise's face held a slight hurt look, and their jaws were open just a little. Bella had never been this horrible toward them.

"You call yourself innocent after dating _Harris_," the anger in Blaise's voice stopped Bella in her tracks.

Tears poured from her eyes as she gazed at the two boys, "What, jealous that he got further with me then you ever will?"

Blaise mouth fully dropped open, the embarrassment and hurt shown right on his face.

"Do us all a favor, and go rot in your nasty little dungeon and stay OUT of my life."

Harry pulled her to him, letting her cry into his chest, "Don't listen to them. Like you said their dirty low lives, and they will do whatever they can to try and hurt innocent people. Remember, you always have us."

"Thanks Harry," Bella placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, before heading up to her common room.

"Bells, are you okay," Ginny asked quietly.

"Why did things turn out so horribly? I don't want him to leave. I wanted him to come to me and kiss me and tell me how sorry he was. He has NEVER been that mean to me. But, when Malfoy called Hermione that horribly name, I couldn't stop the anger that built in my chest. Ginny, I think I lost him."

"You can find out tomorrow on the train. But, I don't think he would ever leave you. He is absolutely _mad_ about you."

"Did you not hear the horrible things I said?"

"I did. It shocked me you could even say things like that. But, I've done worse when I have gotten angry."

Ginny held Bella as she cried. Sighing, she laid the girl down to sleep after the three long hours she had spent crying into Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny made quick work at finding Draco and Blaise, who were sitting under a tree by the lake. Why they wanted to be out in this horribly cold weather, she couldn't guess, but she needed to talk to them.

"She is afraid you hate her," Ginny said as she got close enough for them to hear.

"I could never hate her. How could she say such things," Blaise honestly looked heart broken.

"It was Draco's fault."

"How pray tell is it my fault," Draco snarled.

"She hates that word, you know? Mudblood. It makes her so angry. She can't think straight when she hears it. "

"She doesn't really think all that stuff about us, does she," the dark skinned boy's eyes were clouded in a tear like manner.

"No. She said what came to mind to knock your egos down. She cried herself to sleep. She will probably be awake by dinner, but she cried so hard, I swore she was going to become dehydrated."

"That comment, about him getting further then me was a lie, right?"

"Of course it was! She barely even kissed him. She NEVER went further then that with him. And she has confided in me that even having you touch her _stomach_ is going further then what she ever did with _Harris_."

The relief that passed over his face lifted Ginny's heart. She didn't want to see her friends in a hard spot. But being a Slytherin and Gryffindor dating, it was always going to be hard for them, all of them. Her eyes locked with gray. Draco gave her a half smile.

Moving around Blaise, she sat gently down on Draco's lap with his urging. The three found themselves talking for hours outside. They all knew that no one was willing to come outside due to the Dementors around the school, so they were safe from prying eyes.

They were all shocked out of their conversation when they heard footsteps crunch against the soft snow. All their shoulders tensed up, hoping against hope it wasn't someone they didn't want to see them.

The tension drained from their bodies when they saw Bella's small form appear before them. She lifted up her face, there were new tears slowly sliding down her face. Her hands were braced together and her bottom lip looked puffy and abused from her teeth worrying it.

"I'm sorry," her voice broke.

Blaise reached out, snatching her hand and yanking her into his lap, cradling her to his chest.

"We shouldn't have fought with you," Blaise cooed in her ear.

"It was my fault. I didn't mean anything I said. And I've never done anything with…"

Her voice was muffled when Blaise placed his mouth over hers. She sighed as she melted into his arms. Ginny smiled lovingly at her two friends, before turning and placing a soft kiss to her new boyfriend's lips.

"Tomorrow we go home for two weeks," Bella sighed.

"Did your mom say Isabella can go with you, Red?"

"Yes she did. Why must you insist on calling me that, Blaise? Bella's hair is red too."

Smiling at her, "Because, she isn't dating the big bad wolf."

Draco glared as the other three snickered.

"Where is Barlow and Sanders?"

"Probably off snogging somewhere, it's about time that they finally admitted they like each other. The sexual tension between the two was starting to cramp our style," Draco chuckled.

"Your horrible," Ginny swatted his arm.

"You love it."

All four of them laughed. Finally when the weather made it to cold for them to stay outside, they kissed and parted before the girls slipped into the castle, and a few minutes later the boys slid in as well.

* * *

The next day, Ginny and Bella sat in a compartment on the train, starting out the window, just like they had on the way here.

"Do you think we can see the boys before we make it to Kings Cross?"

"I'm not sure Bells. I hope so. 'Cause we all know we can't send any owls or anything to them. I forgot yesterday to give Draco his gift."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

They both laughed. Great minds really do think alike. The statement left unsaid hung in the air for the girls to bask in.

After a brief visit from the Golden Trio, the girls were more agitated then when they first got on the train. If the Trio kept checking on them for the rest of the ride, there would be no chance for the Slytherins to slither into their compartment for longer then a couple minutes.

As if reading their thoughts about them, the compartment clicked open and the boys slipped in making sure no one notice them.

"We had to make sure the stupid Trio wouldn't come back this way before we could make our way in," Blaise snuggled up to Bella.

"Wouldn't want precious Potter to catch us," Draco placed a loud wet kiss on Ginny's mouth.

The girls rolled their eyes at the boys. Both girls were shocked when the boys placed nicely wrapped gifts in their laps. Grinning at each other, the girls carefully removed the wrapping which caused the boys to roll their eyes.

They both started down at the velvety black boxes. Ginny opened hers first, gasping that the beautiful necklace that lay within. It was a necklace she had been wanting for years now. It was of a dragon, made out of emeralds, the eyes of the dragon she noticed were made out of stone that were the same color of Draco's.

Draco smiled at her, helping her put it on, openly admiring the necklace on his girlfriend, "If anyone asks, you can say Bella bought it for you."

Nodding, not sure she could trust her voice, she kissed him passionately.

Bella started down at the box, almost afraid to open it. Slowly she cracked the box open and almost dropped it.

"I can't accept this."

"Why not," the hurt was clear in Blaise's voice.

"It's so beautiful, so expensive; I don't deserve something like this."

"No you don't, you deserve more," Blaise whispered into her ear, earning a shiver that spread threw her whole body.

Admitting defeat and accepting the amazing present, Blaise clasped it around her wrist. It was a charm bracelet. On it dangled two charms, a heart that looked like it was made out of mystic fire topaz, the other charm was of a griffin and if you looked closely, there was a snake warped around the griffin's stomach and its head was laid on top of the griffins.

A beautiful blush flushed her face as she kissed him on the lips, then the neck.

"Our turn," The girls said suddenly.

Standing up they both dug into their bags before pulling out their presents for the boys. Bella had to hold back a laugh at the bewildered looks on the Slytherin's faces.

Blaise tore into his warping like a normal teen, his mouth gapped at the expensiveness of his present. It looked like a serpent. It was made of pure silver, and it was wrapped around a smooth piece of wood. It had a stand that the serpent was welded to.

"If you take this out," Bella pulled the wooden piece out, "and you un-shrink it," it un-shrunk, "it's a broom holder."

In her hands laid the new firebolt.

"How did you get your hands on that," Blaise wasn't worried about the shocked expression on his face.

"I have my ways," Bella kissed his lips closed, "here, try it over the holidays."

"And you were saying something about my gift being expensive," Blaise snorted.

Draco made quick work of the wrapping before he too became stunned. His was almost the same as Blaise, but instead of it being a serpent, his was a dragon. Also made of pure silver and holding a firebolt.

"_How_ did you two get the money for these," Draco asked, suspicious of the two Gryffindor girls.

"My bank account," Bella chuckled.

"I started doing things for Bella, like helping her out in the infirmary, she helps by giving me money so I can buy things I need," Ginny blushed.

"I thought you were poor," Blaise stated.

"Well, no. But, I just don't have a family. Its inheritance from my parents, didn't even know I had that kind of money till they brought me here to go to school. I lived my life thinking I was a muggle, but to find out I'm actually a pure blood witch was a huge shock for me."

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"Truth be told, I never met them. They died only a couple months after I was born. But, I have only ever heard great things about them."

Silence laced its finger on the compartment. They sat their, in a loving embrace till they felt it would be risky for the boys to continue to stay any longer. They parted with a sweet kiss, and soft goodbyes as they boys snuck from their compartment, only to go down to the Golden Trio's to snicker and tease the people within.

Both the girls rolled their eyes at their boyfriends' antics before flopping back down on their seats.

"This is going to be a long two weeks," Bella sighed.

Ginny nodded her head. Both started out the window dreading the next two weeks, they would spend away from their annoying, but caring boyfriends.

**A/N: Be honest. Did I move a little two fast with this chapter? I'm started to wonder if maybe I did, but this is how my plot bunnies worked their magic in my mind. So, this is what was written down.**

**After this, there will be skips and jumps in time a lot, because I'm not going to write a day by day thing of their love lives. I will only write down times that I believe are most important. Because if I wrote everything day by day, I would slowly and surely run out of things to happen and my chapters would sound like a broken record. BUT! Their relationships will show the strain of having to hide everything, as well as pretending to hate each other, such as earlier in this chapter.**

**May your day be blessed,**

**Isabella**


	5. New Year

**A/N: It's been eight LONG months since I updated this story and I'm SOOOO sorry! But, my writers block has a mind of its own it seems. BUT! I finished a story called Finding Hope, it's an Avatar: The Last Airbender story, and I finally feel I continue writing this story! I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

**Chapter 5:**

**New Year**

Bella awoke from her normal nightmare, the sound of screaming from her dream seemed almost as if it was in this very room, but looking over at Ginny who was still sound asleep she knew it wasn't there. Slipping from her bed and made her way into the kitchen. No one was even awake.

Ginny sat up with a smile on her face. Today was Christmas and it was going to be Bella's first real Christmas. The first time she would get presents and have a happy family all around her caring for her and showing her love and kindness just like she gave to everyone else.

Dressing quickly, she walked over to Bella's bed and found it was empty. A frown graced her lips before she left the room and walking down the stairs. She could hear people talking in the kitchen. It seemed she had slept in a bit. Pushing open the door she was greeted by an amazing smell.

Bella stood at the stove cooking while her whole family sat at the table munching on what was already there. Amazed that the smell was coming from the food on the table, she sat down next to Ron and the empty chair that Bella would be sitting in as soon as she was done. Suddenly Bella sat down and helped herself to food and smiled at Ginny.

"I felt I needed to do something to thank you for the hospitality you have shown me, and cooking is really the only thing I know I'm good at," Bella blushed wildly.

"We are grateful for the food, but you didn't have to do this," Molly smiled at her.

After all the food was gone, Bella and Ginny did the dishes. They walked into the living room laughing about their memories of their loving boyfriends, without saying their name. Bella felt instantly awkward sitting there, watching as everyone joined in talking and laughing as they unwrapped presents.

Everyone was surprised to find they had all gotten something from Bella. Harry got a book about quidditch and stuff to polish and care for his broom. Ron received a broom. Fred and George got a bunch of joke like material. Molly got a bunch of stuff on knitting. Author got muggle objects with a guide on everything, which Molly was less than happy about.

Ginny got a bunch of new school robes, and girly clothes that she had been dying to get her hands on, and make-up. Bella smiled and winked at her. She understood that Ginny wanted to be more girly, but with no money in her family it was hard for her to do. She watched as Ginny blushed hard when she opened a box filled with lacey bras and underwear among other beautiful undergarments.

Bella was excited when she got a shirt knitted for her by Molly with a large letter B. Odd as it was, the sweater was Green with a golden B. Ron had gotten her a book, not just any book, one she had been wanting for so long. Harry had gotten her new guard pads and robes for quidditch since she had been accepted; he had gifted the same to Ginny. The twins had given her a bunch of lingerie as a joke; she shocked them by smiling brightly and winking. Ginny had bought her a charm to go on her bracelet and some robes for school that would actually show off her figure instead of hiding her curves.

Bella stood later in the living room watching them. The room was clean and they were preparing for dinner. Ginny was yelling at Fred and George. Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chest. Suddenly tears began to spill down her checks as a warm smile graced her face.

Suddenly everyone was silent and Ginny ran over to Bella, holding her to her. Wondering what was going on. They were all laughing and smiling just minutes ago, so these tears had shocked everyone.

"What' wrong," Ron asked moved over to her side.

"I'm happy. This is my first real Christmas with family by my side."

Harry happily crushed her to him after Ginny was done comforting Bella. They smiled at each other before the other boys stole their turn to comfort her with their brotherly love. She felt cherished and blessed to have such great people in her life.

Dinner went great and she met Bill and Charlie who had made it just in time for the food. They spent forever talking and getting to know everyone all over again from the time apart. No one wanted to go to bed that night, but sleep called them. Ginny and Bella said their good nights and made their way up to their shared room. The other boys would be here till new years, so they had plenty of time.

As the door shut, Bella sat on Ginny's bed as she got ready for bed. Silence was filling the room. Bella's eyes once again filled with tears as she sat there in the stillness of the room.

"To be honest Ginny, I feel horribly guilty," Bella cried.

Shocked Ginny sat down and hugged her, "why would you feel that way?"

"They all care so much and love us both so much, and yet I feel so guilty because I know the one on my mind, the one that's got my heart at the moment has hurt them so much, and they would never approve."

Ginny began to cry as she realized just how guilty they both were feeling. It was so hard, but they wanted to be with their boys, but their family would probably be so completely crushed if they knew the truth. If they knew what was really happening, they would brand them traitors.

They both fell asleep cuddled together crying out their sorrows of their hearts. They really couldn't wait to get back to school and see their boyfriends, but they knew the longer they saw them, the harder it was going to crush their family if they found out.

The days to the New Year passed by so quickly, it felt that they barely had time to enjoy Bill and Charlie's stories. But, today was the start of a new year. A year that they knew would be one of the best for them, but probably one of the hardest they would ever have to endure.

They sat outside on a bench staring at the sunset. The beautiful pinks, reds, purples, and blues mingled together to create painting in the sky. They clasped hands and smiled at each other. They closed their eyes and began to think about the New Year.

"Let's promise that no matter what happens this year, we will always remain friends," Ginny proposed.

"Best friends no matter what. And give what may, no matter what comes our way, we will face it head on together," Bella smiled.

They fell asleep only minutes after the New Year had begun. Best friends, it was a word both of them had longed to hear for so long. It was going to be easier to fight this battle with someone standing beside them. The four of them were going to make it through this, the girls were sure of that.

* * *

The train moved forward, headed toward the beautiful castle that all the pre-teens and teens were looking forward to, some more than others, and all of them for fairly different reasons.

Ginny watched the familiar landscape pass by threw the window. It truly was a beautiful ride to school, the snow covering everything in its perfect untouched white blanket. Bella felt the same way, she always loved snow but she didn't care for the cold.

The click of the compartment door drew their attention. Blaise dropped down next to Bella while Draco landed next to Ginny. The girl's happily threw their arms around their much missed boyfriends and enjoyed a few well needed kisses. They decided to slide as far apart from each other, but holding hands in the middle.

If someone walked in, they would believe the boys were forced to sit in here before the other compartments were already full, which was the truth. It wasn't time yet to tell every one of their relationships that were growing much deeper now. The time apart helped them come to terms with the need to keep quiet.

Lucky for them, nothing happened, but they were able to sneak a carriage together toward the school without being seen. Finally they split quickly and made for the school acting like they couldn't care for each other's existence. Ginny and Bella shared a look when they watched Stephine and Damien walk into the hall hand in hand.

Finnegan was making fun of the couple. Saying he had seen them in an empty classroom over Christmas break and how they had been getting really heated. Bella grit her teeth but forced herself to laugh at the joke. Ginny hadn't been paying attention but she could see the anger on her friends face.

They went to their dorms and happily laid on their beds they had been waiting to come back to. Such an eventful night, everyone getting to hear stories of their Christmas break and talking about the New Year, they deserved some nice sleep.

* * *

It was now at the beginning of February. The month for lovers and Ginny didn't seem too happy about it. She had told Bella it was because she couldn't be around Draco for that day. Her brother would expect her to stick next to him. Bella just shook her head and smiled.

Bella herself was going through some problems, but hers were because of Finnegan. He was starting to drive her crazy and it had been months since she had given Damien some good material to use on a Gryffindor. She knew that she would probably slip and do something mean to him, if she didn't let the Slytherin's put him in his place.

Ginny noticed that over the days, Bella had seemed to become more exhausted, her face becoming pale and dark circles under her eyes. She didn't know if it was because of Finnegan or school. But, when Bella went almost four whole days without eating anything at all, she knew she had to get the boys involved.

She met up with them in an empty classroom. They were waiting for her, Blaise sitting on top of a desk and Draco sitting in a chair a few seats away. They looked over at her and instantly saw the worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Red," Blaise asked.

"It's Bella again. This time, she is sticking around us like glue, but for some reason," Ginny paused as she stared at the wall.

"What," Draco snapped impatiently.

"She hasn't eaten," Ginny stated simply.

"That's not a big deal," Blaise pointed out, "I got from time to time not eating cause of stress and school work."

"You don't get it; she hasn't eaten in almost four whole days. She drinks all day, but I haven't seen her put a bite of food in her mouth since Sunday and it's now Thursday."

They instantly stood from their seat and rushed from the room. Bella was difficult to find. She wasn't in the infirmary, so they didn't know where to even begin looking for her. When they heard spells being casted, they peeked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Bella stood there, facing Professor Snape. They were circling each other. Her body was littered with cuts, scraps and dark bruises. They threw only a few more spells before they both dropped their wand.

"I believe your friends are here to see you. We will consider today's lesson over," Professor Snape nodded before leaving threw the teacher's door.

Bella fell backwards onto a table, staring at the ceiling. She was so exhausted, her body was so abused she couldn't force herself to eat; all she could do was give herself potions that would keep her body healthy without the need of eating. The sigh that escaped her lips was mixed in with her panting breath.

"Are you alright," Ginny rushed over to see her.

"I'm still breathing, so obviously Snape doesn't think he has done a good enough job," Bella smiled at her friend.

"What is going on here," Blaise demanded.

"Truth be told," she asked, when she received three nodes she sighed, "Training for dueling. Every other night for the past three weeks I had been here with Snape. Extra credit towards DADA."

"You haven't been eating! Don't you think it's enough that you spend all their time making potions that you should stop forcing yourself to take extra credit classes," Ginny cried out.

"I'm using a potion to compensate for not eating, but Snape hit my stomach a little too hard the other day, it hurts to force my stomach to fill with anything other than liquids," Bella closed her eyes, "I'll be fine."

"Fine as in dead," Draco snarled.

They waited for her response, when there was none they stared at her body. She was breathing evenly; she had fallen asleep. They all sighed and sat down in chairs. This girl was just begging to get herself hurt and killed.

Bella sat up screaming startling the other people who had been sitting quietly in the room. She sprung from the desk and quickly ran from the room. The look of fear spread across her face. The three still sitting in the room blinked a few times before moving to go find her.

She was nowhere to be found and concern was the only thing going through all of their minds. She couldn't have gone too far, but after their search, they knew she had gotten away from them. They all left to their dorms, it was too late to try and find her somewhere else in the school.

* * *

Bella walked happily into the Great Hall. A smile fitted across her face as she sat next to Ginny and for the first time in five days she piled her plate and eat happily talking to Colin in-between bites. Ginny caught the eyes of the boys and shrugged her shoulders.

"My extra credit is over now. Now, I can relax on my days off of the infirmary," Bella smiled supplying her with an answer.

A smirk graced Bella's face when an owl suddenly landed in front of Finnegan. Ginny looked confused but didn't ask a single thing. When he opened the envelope a note was there, along with a bunch of pictures that fell out and quickly were snatched up by his friends.

To his utter horror, they were pictures of him hooking up with a girl in Ravenclaw in empty classrooms. Before he could stop it, the pictures were given to everyone in the whole school and when Damien got it, he started laughing like all hell.

"How does it feel now Finnegan, being the talk of the school because you were caught doing something with a girl," Damien boasted happily.

He sat down and looked at the other's who were looking at him, "It wasn't me. I don't know who did it, but it was _not _me."

"Didn't Jonsen say something about getting dirty on Finnegan," Stephine asked.

A quick glance at the girl showed that she had a huge smirk across her face. She stood happily and practically skipped from the hall in her glee at finally getting back at the dumb boy who had been bad talking her friends. Ginny smiled knowing that Bella was back to her normal self.

Ginny met up happily with Draco at the end of all classes. She told him just how much she was happy that Bella was being herself again, and that the stress of Finnegan stressing her was out of the picture. Now, Bella could focus on getting healthy and being happy again.

"I know something else is wrong," Draco said putting his fingers under her chin and making her look him in the eye.

"I'm just a little upset," Ginny tried to move her head.

"It has to be something more than that."

"Well, I haven't had a true Valentine's Day, and even though we are together we can't actually go to Hogsmeade together," Ginny sighed.

"Who says we can't? Didn't Blaise take Bella that one time? We could always do it in secret and do something away from prying eyes."

Ginny felt happy for the first time in days as she realized that she was going to get to go on a date with her boyfriend for the first time. It was going to be the best day of the year so far.

* * *

**A/N: Some mistakes I noticed is I accidently wrote that they were in a sixth grade dorm room in chapter three. So, when I get the chance, I will go over and redo the chapters, but for now, I would like to simply continue with the story and then go back later when I complete the story. Any mistakes found on all chapters, I would love it if they are pointed out as I do not have a Beta! Thank you all for your patience and chapter six is already on its way!**


	6. Thank You Ron

**Chapter 6:**

**Thank You Ron**

It was finally Hogsmeade weekend and Valentine's Day. The girls were so excited and they quickly dressed. Ginny was finally getting a good reason to wear some of the clothes Bella had bought her for Christmas. She had put on skinny jeans that were a very deep blue, and a beautiful light blue low cut shirt. For warmth, she pulled on a white zip up sweater.

Bella was also in skinny jeans but hers were black, and her shirt was a deep green. Both girls had a light dusting of make-up that matched the color of their clothes. They smiled between each other, and began their walk down to leave for Hogsmeade. They smirked at the looks that passed quickly across their boyfriend's faces.

Ginny didn't see which way Bella went, when they finally made it to their destination. She shrugged to herself before slipping off to the meeting spot between her and Draco. He stood there, dressed in all black. The button up shirt and well-fitting pants that showed off his body made her stop in her tracks for just a minute.

"You hid your clothes under your cloak," She smirked before planting a kiss gently on his lips.

He smirked back before pulling her to the most expensive café in Hogsmeade. None of the other students would come here; it was not a place many kids came to, because most just didn't have the money. Ginny felt completely out of place as they sat down at a table.

"Blaise and Bella should be here somewhere, probably in a more open place in the café," Draco told her.

"So they were meeting up. Bella didn't say anything to me," Ginny smiled at Draco.

It was so nice, they were able to talk and laugh, joking and have fun without the worry of someone catching them here. Ginny felt that just for a moment, they were an actual normal couple that didn't have any fear of losing their friends and family simply by being seen together. She knew that she wanted this to be how it always was.

They ate, talking about classes, their friends, and anything that happened to pop into their mind. Ginny was shocked that Draco seemed really interested in her stories of her brothers and her parents. He didn't sneer or make rude comments about them being poor or having too many children. It almost felt like a dream, but she was so glad it was real.

Draco paid the bill and pulled her with him to show her the part of Hogsmeade she had only been to once. She had came there with Bella to buy the boy's their gifts. She enjoyed being there, even though she felt out of place.

They walked hand in hand, glancing at all the clothes, jewelry and everything else that lined the windows of the shops. As the day came to an end, Ginny felt herself not wanting to return to the school. She didn't want to go back to hiding her relationship, not being able to be near him in public.

She felt him slip something into her hands, and she looked down at the present. Opening it, it was earrings to match the necklace she was wearing. She smiled happily and gave him a huge kiss.

"I love them, thank you," Ginny couldn't get the goofy smile off her face.

"Guess I'll see you at school sometime," Draco smiled back and kissed her once more before leaving for the ride back to school.

Ginny met up with Bella on a carriage back to school. She took notice of the beautiful heart necklace that sat on her neck. It looked just like the one on the charm bracelet. It wasn't overly big, but it wasn't tiny either. Bella also took notice of the earrings that were now in Ginny's ears.

They happily talked all the way back to school. Everything was perfect. Bella didn't want to think about the perfectness that was going on, because she knew something might happen to change it if she thought too much about it.

* * *

It had been six weeks since Valentine's Day and Ginny hadn't seen Blaise or Draco since. She only every saw Bella right before bed. It was almost the beginning of May and the teacher's were finally slowing down on the homework and quizzes that had stopped the foursome from meeting together. Thinking about it, there was only about five more weeks before they would be boarding the train back home.

How would their relationships fair over three whole months of no contact, not even owls? She didn't know of a way now, but she had to find a way to make it alright to contact Draco over summer. Now that their relationship was finally taking off, she couldn't budge the fear of losing him. Sighing, she left her last calls for the day.

She smiled as she sat down by the lake. It was perfect now that the dementors were gone. Knowing Sirius Black had been here, kinda unnerved everyone, but now he was gone and the students could walk outside without fear of them. But, that also meant that meeting by the lake had to be done somewhere that was very covered.

Ginny just smiled when she heard the bushes rustle. It had to be one of the other three and she was right when Bella pushed through and sat next to her with a smile. They were both concerned about everything that will happen over summer and it was making even their friendship a bit harder to keep up with.

"Where are you gonna stay over summer," Ginny asked the one question that had been plaguing her mind all year.

"We aren't sure yet. It's silly but we should have planned my housing sooner. Professor Dumbledore has already set up my room here at the castle, because this where I'll probably be staying this summer," Bella smiled, "we kinda forgot to deal with this matter over the school year, but Dumbledore promised I could stay if I couldn't find a place before summer. I'm thinking of taking on some classes too."

"What kind of summer would that be," Draco's usual drawl noted his arrival.

"Why would you want to waste your summer studying," Blaise asked sitting next to her.

"It would give me something to do while staying here in this big empty castle. You haven't been here when it's only you and the teachers before. It feels so cold and dead," her eyes stared at the glossy lake.

"You sound like you are talking from experience," Ginny sighed.

"Last year I stayed here to. I can't seem to find a family that is willing to take me back just for the summer. Nothing unusual really. I don't mind, it's nice in its own ways," Bella shrugged.

"Why don't you come stay with me," Ginny asked.

"Because all your brother's besides Bill will be there, and Harry and Hermione are already staying. Don't worry about me Ginny, I'll be okay," Bella gave her a true bright smile.

"If you say so."

* * *

Two weeks passed quickly with the group meeting constantly. Ginny still couldn't figure out a way to talk to the two boys over summer and she still hadn't convinced Bella to come home with her. She felt guilty leaving her friend here at school while she got to be home with her happy family and friends. Sighing she turned her attention to the boys who were talking.

"You think quidditch will be better next year when we can actually see the girls play," Blaise asked.

"I'm sure it will be harder, they play just as dirty as us," Draco smirked hoping to get a reaction from Ginny.

The boys frowned when they noticed Ginny hadn't said anything about Draco's dirty remark. They knew she felt bad, leaving Bella here. But it was what Bella wanted and there wasn't any way to change the girl's mind, she was just a stubborn as Ginny and that made their relationship very difficult to manage in times like these.

Suddenly the door burst open and the girl in question came running in with a smile and a piece of paper in her hands, "I got my class list for the summer! I can't believe all the classes I was accepted into! I'm so excited!"

The three blinked up at their friend. She had really gone nuts. She was excited over classes she would take while wasting her summer here in this stuffy place. Blaise and Draco shared a look, maybe it would be best to send their friend to Saint Mungo's now then to wait until the summer was over.

Bella blushed and slowly placed the paper in her pocket. They were staring at her funny, like she had lost her mind. She smiled in an awkward fashion before moving to sit on Blaise's lap. He didn't protest, but she could see Ginny looked upset. Her smile faded and her cheeriness disappeared like rain into the ocean.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"I feel horrible. You're going to be stuck here all by yourself. And I still haven't come up with a way to write the boys over summer," Ginny felt the tears begin to well up behind her eyes.

"I won't be alone, Ginny. I'll be happy here; doing the work I want to! Don't be upset for me! I'm actually happy! I have the best friend in the world and we have two amazing boyfriends! Life couldn't get any better," Bella smiled.

"How about not having to hide, or being able to owl them whenever," Ginny mumbled as she pushed her face in between her knees.

"That would make this better," Draco stated.

"But, if we make the best out of what we got now, it's a perfect picture of love and romance," Blaise gave a _romantic_ sigh.

Ginny couldn't stop the giggle that spilled out of her mouth. Blaise was such a hopeless romantic and he had a way of making things more dramatic for his own measure. She moved over and cuddled into Draco's lap. Maybe things didn't look good for summer, but next year they would still have each other!

* * *

"I got it," Ginny stated as she walked into the classroom they had claimed as their place for meets.

"You got what," Draco asked.

"I know a way we can all write to each other over summer. I don't know why I didn't think about it before," Ginny sat herself down in one of the puffy chairs that Draco had conjured.

"And do tell," Blaise sighed, rolling his eyes, "Ow"

Bella smiled from her seat on the desk in front of Blaise's chair, "Yes, Ginny we would love to hear what you have gotten."

"Well, I figure. I could write a letter, addressed to you. I could write in it whatever I want to say, but if we used a spell on it, it would reveal the actual letter that is written to Draco. On the front it will say Bella, and if they looked inside it would be a normal letter written to her, but I would tell the owl to bring it to Draco and he could reveal the letter and reply in the same way."

Bella blinked. Ginny looked from face to face, thinking she had made a fool of herself because it was a stupid idea, any adult would see past that. Why would Draco have a letter wrote to Bella, who was a Gryffindor. A frown settled on her face and she sighed.

"I like the idea you have proposed. But, what if they found it? Wouldn't it be odd that Ginny's letter to Bella ended up in Draco's hands," Blaise asked.

"Ginny, don't feel embarrassed. I have a perfect thing to mix in with what you just said, but… in a different way," Bella gushed as she stood from her spot and walked over by the window.

"Like what," Ginny sighed.

"It's perfect! Okay, Blaise can write out a letter to Draco. An actual letter that he wants to write to him then he would mail it and send it to Ginny. Ginny would use a spell to blank the page and write her letter, and then undo the spell. She would then mail it to Draco, who would read both Letters. He would write a reply to Ginny and Blaise. Send the letter to Ginny first, then Blaise and back again. While I can write my notes to Ginny and Blaise can receive them and write his notes to me. It would be perfect, everyone would just think it's between Ginny and I, and Draco and Blaise and no one would be any wiser," Bella smiled, "I also have a perfect book that has this type of spell in it."

"Where would you come up with that kind of book," Draco inquired.

"Oh, it's a Christmas present," Bella smirked evilly as she dug threw her bag and pulled out the book.

"Isn't that," Ginny gasped.

"The book Ron' got me? Ya, it's that book," Bella laughed.

"_Advanced Spells for the Skillfully Advanced," _Blaise blinked.

"It's not as hard as it sounds. Actually this spell is one of the simplest ones here in this book," Bella opened the book and began flipping through pages.

"It's like another Hermione," Ginny sighed.

"I heard that," Bella laughed.

* * *

Bella stood with Ginny at the train station. They had spent the last few weeks mastering the spell, and it had taken a lot of practice. Despite what Bella said, the spell was difficult but they all learned how to use it, thankfully. Ginny hugged her friend tight and told her to be safe over the summer, and not to do anything to crazy while they were away.

Bella waved and watched as her three friends boarded the train at different times. She smiled sadly. The summer was just beginning and saying goodbye had to be one of the most bittersweet things. They would see each other in three months time, but for now it felt like forever. Sighing, she turned around and walked to the carriages that were waiting for her.

Ginny, Blaise and Draco were all watching their friend out the window. She looked so upset being left behind like this. Moments before the train began to move, they watched as Bella started petting the air in front of carriage that would be taking her back. Her arms wrapped around the same area and she actually looked to be hugging something.

When the boys finally got time to slide into Ginny's compartment, they all sat there and talked about what Bella had been doing, there was nothing there and never had been, or was there? They stopped talking about that, and said their goodbyes. Draco stole one more sweet kiss before they parted for the three long hot months of summer.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry this didn't come out sooner! Actually, I wrote a whole chapter and then I realized I had accidently placed them a complete year ahead of where they actually are in this story! So I had to rewrite most of it!**

**Just so you know, I have five other stories I'm working on, but I'm trying to make this one my priority. I owe it to everyone to get this story finished since I started it over eight months ago and I'm not even halfway done!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to sit here and start on the next chapter! I will have the next chapter out before my job fair on Wednesday I hope!**


	7. Summer

Chapter 7:

Summer

Bella sighed as she sat down for dinner that night. She hadn't heard from Ginny or Blaise in a month. Not even Draco had sent her a message. She wondered if they had forgotten about her, here in this lonely castle. Frowning at the thought she began to place food in her mouth. Chewing a few time she swallowed, not tasting it.

After a couple more bites, she stood from her seat and left to her room. It was actually more near the Slytherin dorms then the Gryffindor's. She preferred it this way. Being near the dungeon, it made her feel closer to the boys while they were away. Frowning she wonders what they were doing. It was almost the beginning of August.

Lying down in her bed, she pulled the covers over her body. She didn't bother changing for bed, she just wanted to sleep. Tomorrow she had more classes and she didn't want to be tired, but she knew that was just an excuse. She was going to sleep because she didn't want to stay up all night wondering why not one was sending her any letter.

Her mind kept wondering to what she heard the Professors had said. The Triwizard Tournament was going to take place next year. Sighing, she rolled over onto her other side. Facing the wall, she thought about having the other students from the two other schools here. It would be interesting to say the least.

She wondered what having 'Mad-eye' Moody for a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher will be like, and she was curious about the classes she was going to have with Hagrid and what kind of animals he would show to them this year. It was such an amazing thing, having new teachers, it gave life to the classes, but having teachers they had already known helped build stability.

One more sigh passed her lips before she laid flat on her stomach. She was going to go to bed now, even if she wasn't that tired. She needed her mind to rest and her body to be a peace. Training so hard with all the teachers here and the guest teachers wasn't always the easiest thing for her to do. Trying to clear her mind, she finally slipped away into dream land.

* * *

Ginny sighed when she walked into her room. The past month had been nothing but trouble, the boys getting into her business and talking about crazy things and not to mention the twins playing plenty of jokes on her. What was she going to do? She had that letter from Blaise for over a week and she hadn't even written a reply to Draco.

She sat down in her chair and began writing away. It wouldn't do her any good to put it off longer then she had to. Frowning she realized she hadn't gotten a letter from Blaise and Bella. She wondered if the boys were just a busy as her over summer, and she couldn't stop thinking about leaving Bella there all alone.

Frowning she realized that Bella must be even more alone since she hadn't received a message from Blaise and her in almost a month. Her and Draco hadn't stopped messaging since the start of summer, but sometimes there were weeks in between because they both got busy. She expressed her concerns that Blaise was writing normally to him, but she hadn't seen a letter between the two in so long.

It probably wasn't a good thing. Maybe something happened, or the owl got intercepted somewhere. She was going to have to write Bella. After she finished her note to Draco and sent it off, she stared at the clock. Oh man, it was almost one in the morning. Sighing, she promised to write to Bella in the morning.

Sliding into bed, she smiled at all the insane things that had been happening over summer. Her family was just as crazy as ever! And she loved every minute of it. It kept her mind off all her worries and troubles and she still always came home to a note from Draco and that made it even better. Her love struck smile stayed on her lips as she fell asleep.

* * *

Draco woke up to the sound of an owl pecking at his window. Getting up, he allowed the owl in and gave it a treat. The letter was from Blaise and Ginny, he knew. Blaise was always complaining about his family and how they were being over the summer. He hadn't gotten an owl yet from Blaise without some form of complaint.

He didn't know what was going on over at the Zabini house, all he knew was Blaise was begging him to let him come stay the night all the time, but every time Draco asked his father, it was the same answer. No, today isn't a good day to have him over, maybe next week. It was starting to bother Draco that his father would keep refusing Blaise over.

Sighing he sat down and read the whole letter from Blaise and scribbled back a letter himself. Turning the letter over into Ginny's letter, he blinked at the content in it. Blaise and Bella hadn't been mailing each other? They were far more head over heels with each other then Draco and Ginny! His eyes widened when he realized that was why Blaise want to spend the night.

He wrote his reply to Ginny and sent it off to Blaise. Standing from his chair, he dressed nicely in slacks and a white shirt. Striding from the room, he made his way into his father's study. His father sat bent over his desk glaring at the paper there as if it had offended him in some manner, and in which it probably had.

"Has it already been a week," Lucius asked angrily.

"It has," Draco replied.

"Fine! He can stay, just keep out of my study," Lucius screamed.

Draco backed out quickly and shut the doors; his father would hex him if he hadn't left so quickly. Rolling his eyes at his father's anger, he made his way to the fireplace. He would floo Blaise and tell him to pack his things; he would be staying for the week.

* * *

Blaise glanced up from the couch at the fireplace. The flames were green and in them was Draco Malfoy's face. Frowning, he moved forward and stood staring at him.

"Get your stuff. You're staying for the week."

Blaise's eyes lit up as he ran from the room. He took record time to pack everything he possibly could and floo into Malfoy Manor. Draco looked at his friend. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. They walked silently into Draco's room. Blaise set down his stuff and took a seat in an arm chair.

"I think I messed up," Blaise looked crushed.

"I think you did to buddy, Ginny is worried as hell that you have forgotten our dear friend Bella," Draco snapped.

"I didn't know what to do! One flaw in Bella's plan and it just had to happen!"

"What are you babbling about?"

"My mum found my note from Bella."

Draco's eyes widen and his jaw dropped, "What did you say?"

"I said that she as some Gryffindor I was trying to bed to make Potter miserable because they are close friends."

"That's a little harsh," Draco sighed.

"I didn't know what to do! She wanted to meet her, and I couldn't have her come to my house! I had to make up something to make it seem like I was trying to woo her for horrible reasons and not because I want to! Draco, what do I do," Blaise cried.

"Calm down is one thing. You need to explain to her what happened and try to right the situation. She needs to know you haven't been ignoring her, you only didn't want to have to bring her home to your… family."

"That sounds worse! She will think I'm ashamed of her and that I will never be able to introduce her to my family," Blaise practically yelled.

"Or you can always bring her home for the day," Draco shrugged.

Blaise covered his face with his hands and screamed. They weren't even out in public and now he had to choose between taking her home to his mother or telling her he didn't want her to meet his family. If only his family was on the right side of the war, then this wouldn't be so difficult. He felt stuck, he didn't want her to hate him for never bring her home to his family, but he didn't want her to meet his family and think she isn't good enough.

* * *

Bella hummed as she skipped down the halls. Today was a good day. She had passed all her classes and there was still two weeks before summer. She could finally relax and enjoy herself, even though she still hadn't heard from Blaise, or Ginny, or Draco for that matter. Frowning, she pushed open the doors and walked outside. Sitting by the lake, she felt the loneliness start to spread threw her body.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting her, but it must have been a while. She heard the doors creak open. Confused, none of the teachers ever came outside, she turned and blinked. Walking toward her was Draco and Blaise. She blinked again and wondered if maybe she was seeing things. Another blink and she realized she wasn't seeing anything.

She rushed forward and embraced Blaise hard. He returned the hug with just as much feeling. She pulled back and stared at his face. A true smile spread across her lips as she stared at the boy she had been missing so much. Before Draco could protest, she hugged him just as hard. He chuckled nervously as she let him go.

"Wow, you sure have gotten a tan," Blaise smiled, "it makes you look healthy and radiant."

"That's my Professor's doing. He insisted we be outside for class. Said I'd be healthier if I would allow myself to be outside more," Bella returned the smile.

"Ginny will be here shortly. It's just for the day though. You and Blaise will be heading out soon, so I thought I'd be nice and ask her to come before you had to leave," Draco smirked at Blaise.

"Oh, where am I going," Bella glanced at Blaise.

"My house, my family wants to meet you," Blaise stated.

She blinked, her head tilted ever slightly to the left and a smile spread across her lips. True happiness could be read in her eyes and he couldn't stop the feeling of guilt building inside his heart. This wasn't going to be a happy day. It was going to be a horrible day that they would all remember as the day that ruined their relationship.

Ginny arrived shortly and they talked for about an hour before Blaise took her to the portkey that would be taking them to his home. Blaise and Draco had been dropping hints that this wasn't going to be a very good evening and Blaise's parents weren't the best people in the world. Bella didn't seem fazed, she would just smiled and start talking to Ginny about summer.

"Don't worry so much Blaise. I'm sure everything will be alright," Bella smiled reassuringly at him.

Fear gripped his heart as the transportation began.

* * *

Bella followed Blaise quietly as he led her into the tea room, where his mother and her new boyfriend were sitting. Blaise walked forward and grabbed their attention by clearing his throat and motioning for Bella to join them. Bella stepped around the corner and walked up to the table, her eyes showed only happiness and the smile never left her face.

Blaise's mother's mouth dropped open for a mere second before she stood and rushed forward, "Isabella is that really you? My dear, you have grown up so well!"

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Zabini," Bella gently hugged the older woman.

"Oh dear, don't call me by such a name. It would seem as if we have never met! Call me by my given name, please," she returned to her seat and ushered them to sit as well.

The dinner went well, and conversation flowed easily. Blaise was surprised his mother wanted Bella to call her Arianna instead of Mrs. Zabini. It seemed like these two had known each other for years. His mother decided to pull him aside after dinner and talk with him. He sat waiting for his mother in the tea room.

His mother walked in and sat down across from him. A frown etched deep into her face. She glanced down at the table, seeing no tea; she called a house elf and got more. Blaise was so confused. Tonight had gone to perfectly well. He knew his mother wasn't truly on the Dark side, but all her boyfriends and husbands had been, so she always followed whatever they did, but this was way out of character for her.

Neither knew that Bella was in the room next door and could hear everything. She didn't know if it was Arianna's wish, or by accident, but she sat there, staring off into nothing listening to the conversation next door.

"I can't let you use her," Arianna stated.

"What do you mean," Blaise asked.

"You said you were with her to hurt Harry Potter. But, she is too innocent. I can't let you do that. Unless you actually like her and want to be with her, I'm telling you now you have to stop," Arianna snapped.

Blaise stared wide mouthed at his mother. She had just told him he couldn't hurt a Gryffindor, one that was close to Potter no less. He knew something had to be up. There had to be something going on here that he didn't know of. Something far greater was at work here, and he was going to find out even if it hurt him.

"I was afraid of what you would say when you found out your son was in love with a Gryffindor. I did the only thing I could do; tell you that I was trying to hurt Potter so you would allow me to remain with her. I do assume I can still date her," Blaise questioned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Arianna gushed before she left the room.

He followed his mother into the next room and found Bella smiling and chatting with his mother. He realized she probably heard everything and now hated him and was going to dump him on the spot when he got back to the school with her, which the portkey would be active in a few minutes and they needed to say their goodbyes.

* * *

They landed softly in the same spot they had left from. Draco and Ginny stood and started asking a whole bunch of questions. Bella just smiled and didn't say a single word and allowed Blaise to tell them everything that had happened. Finally Blaise was done and he looked at her. She was staring off at the lake, her smile barely there.

"How do you know my mother," Blaise asked.

"Yeah, how would anyone know Blaise's mother," Draco snickered earning himself a slap from Ginny.

"I used to bounce from house to house, one person after another taking me in. One of them just happened to be Arianna's boyfriend at the time. She was always so nice to me then to. Bought me pretty clothes and pampered me to high heaven, saying she wanted a girl but she only had a son. She promised one day that I would meet him. Never thought I would have met him and begun dating him," Bella's voice held an air of sadness.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment. Taking in just how much the small sentence at the beginning truly did mean. There was so much about this girl that none of them knew and she always seemed so eager to talk, none of them really realized they didn't know a single thing from her past. They knew everything about present and wants for the future, but not a single thing of the past.

"That man, he wasn't a good one, was he," Ginny's voice was soft.

"If you mean, he was a dark wizard with a dark mark, then yes. So many things were left unsaid back then. Foster care program would place me anywhere someone was willing to let me stay for a bit so they could work on the cases that actually mattered to them. They never did any of the house checks, or any of the house visits to make sure things were okay. They simply couldn't handle my case. It wasn't that hard to figure out. I was always a quiet child and I never spoke my mind. I didn't mind being placed wherever. I always had a dream that one day, I would find my home. But, I'm here now, my home is Hogwarts and this place is the best thing that ever happened to me, even if it took ten long years to find," Bella's sadness increased, but her smile appeared brighter than before when she reached the end.

"Bella," Blaise started.

"We should really do something fun. You guys will have to leave soon. Any of you up for a game of pick up quidditch, guys vs. girls," Bella asked.

They all agreed and moved to the pitch where they had a fun game of two on two. The girls laughed when their victory came. The boys kept mumbling something about the girls using their womanly charm to win the game and cheated the whole time. Ginny and Bella just told them they were sore losers and needed to get over it.

The two couples parted ways after a few sweet kisses. Ginny hugged Bella tight and they expressed their love for each other before Ginny too left Bella standing there in the hall way, waving goodbye. Bella only let herself cry when she laid down in bed that night. Two more weeks and they would be together for another nine months of school.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this chapter came quickly to me. It was like a blur in my mind and before I knew it I already had over three thousand words wrote down. Oh well, next chapter is the beginning of their third and fourth years. YAY, Triwizard Tournament! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Things will clear up the further into the story we get!**


	8. Potions

Chapter 8:

Potions

School had already been underway. Ginny was so happy to have Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students here. It was a nice change. But the thought of the Triwizard Tournament wasn't very pleasant. Harry was in it, and no one believed he didn't put his name into the cup. She had felt bad for him.

But, following him being told he was to compete, Bella hadn't left his side. She follows him around when he asks her to. She goes to him whenever he needs her. Nine times out of ten, when she is due to come see Draco, Blaise, and her in the classroom, she never shows up and apologizes saying she was with Harry and couldn't get away.

Christmas break was fast approaching and the two couples had been together over a year now. The Ball that was coming up wasn't going to be fun for either of them, because they couldn't go together. They had to stay separate because their relationships were still under the table so to speak.

Sitting in the room with Blaise and Draco she frowned when once again Bella didn't appear for their get together. Things weren't looking good and she was afraid Blaise was going to break it off with Bella.

"I can't believe she blew me off for him again," he snarled, "Everyone already thinks she is dating him! She doesn't even try to correct the horrible rumors. She doesn't even look fazed that people are saying such ridiculous things. She is my girlfriend! She should be doting after me not _Potter_. It's not like our relationship can't be out in the open. My mother likes her, and wants me to be with her."

"Wait, it's okay for you two to be together? Then how come you both are still sneaking around," Ginny asked shocked.

"I don't know! We hardly get time to talk and she is always following that stupid _Potter_ around. I haven't even had time to ask her to the Ball yet," Blaise snarled angry.

Everyone fell silent when they saw Bella standing at the door, her eyes wide and tears were present. None of them had seen her, or heard the door open. Blaise didn't know what to say, he couldn't get his mouth to move.

"Is it so wrong for me to have friends in my house? Harry needs someone to be there for him because all his other friends bailed," her eyes landed pointedly at Ginny, "I can't center my entire world to you guys. I have other friends and other things I need to do. For your information, I was actually hanging out with Colin Creevey. I was asking him to take some pictures for me to keep as a memory. I'm so very _sorry_ that I ruined everything by having friends of my own."

"Bella, I can always come back at a better time," they heard Creevey's voice from behind her.

"You brought him here," Draco demanded angrily.

"He knows how to keep secrets and he is the only one that I could possibly trust to take pictures of us, so we could have some lovely memories to keep. I thought it would be nice if maybe for once we could trust someone else for once," Bella began to cry, turning she grabbed Creevey's hand and pulled him down the hall.

"Wait Bella," Blaise ran to the door and called for her.

"What," Bella's voice sounded crushed.

"I'm sorry, please come back so I can talk to you."

It didn't take them long to apologize and comfort each other. Moments before they were about to kiss, their lips just inches apart, their eyes staring straight into each other's the flash of a camera caught their attention.

"Sorry," Creevey blushed.

"Don't worry Colin. You know what would look like a good picture, I trust your judgment," Bella smiled.

They spent a few hours, getting pictures taken. Creevey preferred to have candid pictures instead of poses. But, they did do a few poses as well. Everyone had begun to leave, saying goodbye to each other and going off in their own ways. Bella kissed Blaise as she was going to leave he stopped her.

"Bella," he said seriously looking her straight in the eyes, "go to the ball with me?"

"I would love to," Bella placed her lips softly against his, feeling the familiar flash on her face.

They didn't end their kiss and they heard Creevey retreat up the stairs. Smiling at each other, they went their own ways, back to their house dorms.

* * *

Ginny was so happy for her friend. She was able to go to the Ball with her boyfriend, and her? Well, she had to go by herself. She promised Draco and Bella she would at least attend for a small portion of it, if not the whole thing, because crap was going to fly when Bella and Blaise finally showed their actual relationship with each other.

Ginny's greatest fear was losing her best friend because of this. She was afraid her family would turn Bella away as soon as they found out just who she was dating, and when they find out they had been dating for the past year with Ginny's knowledge, things would get even worse. She just prayed her mother would hear them out.

It seemed that ever since Hermione and Harry made up Bella had been to every meet they had. She was always on time and sometimes she even brought Creevey, though he would forgo his camera on most occasions to keep the couples from trying to break the thing when he would randomly take pictures of them.

Ginny was happy, everything was completely back to the way things should be, besides Creevey of course. He made a good friend to Bella. He stayed by her side and didn't question her motives. He never once criticized either one of them for dating a Slytherin. He always smiled at them and told them it was a good thing they were together.

The relief Ginny felt knowing that Bella would always have Creevey around to help her if things got rough after the Ball. If Ginny was forbidden to see her and had to sneak around to do so, at least Creevey will be able to stand by her side if Ginny can't. It made her happy to know Bella had friends of her own still.

Sighing, she realized just how much she wished Draco and her had the same kind of freedom that Bella and Blaise had. While they will never have it easy, they would never have it as hard as them. Ginny prayed that one day, Draco and her could walk the streets of Diagon Alley without worrying about their families. But, she smiled sadly, that will probably never happen.

* * *

The Ball was meant for fourth years and up, but if invited younger students could join. Sighing once more, that is how Ginny found herself waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Bella to join her. After Hermione's entrance, she was sure that few would notice Bella. Blaise wasn't even here yet.

Ginny was wearing a nice ball gown. She had picked a very deep green. She loved the way it looked with her hair and eyes. It was a modest cut and covered her cleavage and touched the floor, but she still felt elegant and gorgeous in it. She had her hair up to keep it out of her face, this dance wasn't very important for her, but for Bella it was.

It started with her, and then whispers began to run through the hall. No one thought she would come, because Harry Potter had chosen to bring someone else. They had thought she would be crying in her room because she was dumped by her precious Potter and left behind with nothing. Ginny had laughed at the rumors, people could be so mean.

Bella's auburn hair was curled and bounced elegantly against her back as she took step after step. She had silver eye shadow on, that made her eyes sparkle. Her cheeks were naturally flushed, no foundation, her lips a cherry red from her lip gloss. Her dress fit her like a glove; it was a beautiful baby blue. The top was heart shaped and showed just a little cleavage. The gown reached the floor, but when she took a step her silver high heels could be seen.

Ginny noticed Blaise and Draco standing at the bottom of the stairs now. Blaise looked bewitched by Bella and her amazing gown. Ginny dressed up, but she wanted Bella to shine tonight. Tonight was the night she would finally be able to enjoy herself with Blaise in front of everyone and finally stop having to hide her relationship.

Gasps and whispers about how beautiful Bella was flooded the hall. Harry and Ron moved forward, and suddenly questions about who had invited her buzzed around. Harry had instantly denied asking her to come with him, no one seeming to notice Blaise and Draco as they weren't right at the bottom of the stair case but close.

Ginny had to stop herself from yelling at everyone when they started saying things like, she came to show Potter what he was missing by dumping her, or she had to prove something to Potter. Her nose crinkled. She was right at the bottom of the stairs, standing by the railing. She was her support on such a huge night like tonight.

A flash went off as Creevey, who to keep Ginny company, snapped a few pictures of Bella and Ginny. Finally Bella's foot hit the bottom step and before anyone could fully comprehend what was going on, Blaise was there, offering his hand. She placed her hand in his and smiled beautifully at him, another flash went off.

"Creevey if you don't get that camera out of here, I'll break the bloody thing," Blaise snarled viciously.

Bella laughed, it was rich in happiness, "Let him have his fun. The camera isn't hurting anything."

"It's so bloody annoying," Draco sighed as he walked over to join his friends.

"And you aren't," Bella snidely commented.

Blaise and Creevey broke out into laughter at the priceless look on Draco's face. Another flash and Creevey's camera was now in Draco's hands, and angry look on his face.

"Draco! Give Colin back his camera, come on, today is suppose to be a good day, please just bare through it," Bella frowned.

"Come on mate, for me," Blaise begged.

Draco snarled again before handing Creevey back his camera. Ginny knew he was only angry because she and him couldn't enjoy our time together, and the happiness of the couple that stood between them was shadowing on theirs, but they needed to respect this, and enjoy their time here for the sake of their friends.

Most whispers spread fast throughout the room, anything from Blaise cursing her, potioning her, or anything to force her into it to Bella being a traitor to the Gryffindor house. IT wasn't until Ginny and Draco got dragged into the rumors that Bella and Blaise got upset.

Throughout the night rumors were squashed one by one as they danced, kissed, and enjoyed themselves on the dance floor. Draco and even asked Ginny to one dance, and they had wished it would have never ended. Because of all the commotion about Blaise and Bella, they were able to dance without a single person noticing.

* * *

The next day didn't go so well. Ginny and Bella had entered the Great Hall as they always did, and sat at their house table at the same spot, but that is when they noticed everyone who used to sit beside them were sitting far away and the benches were very empty. Blaise and Draco on the other had had people surrounding them asking them about what it was like to hurt a Gryffindor by tricking them into dating them, and so forth.

Bella's eyes dropped to her plate and her hair fell in front of her eyes. Ginny knew she was crying by the way her shoulders would gently shake every now and again. She could hear things, rumors that Blaise was using her. Blaise wanted to hurt the Gryffindor house, or Harry Potter. The worst rumor was said by none other than Watson.

"She couldn't get enough of Harris. Since they split because he cheated on her, she needed to find another Slytherin that could satisfy her."

"What did you just say," Ginny's anger getting the better of her.

"You heard what I said, she wants Zabini in bed," Watson boasted.

Ginny drew her wand, her anger about to explode. The curse at the tip of her touch died when suddenly her wand wasn't there anymore. Shocked everyone looked at Bella, who was holding Ginny's wand. Bella stood and moved the hair from her face. Tear tracks glistened in the light and a ghost of a smirk was on her lips.

"I have been dying to have a reason to have a go at you for years," Bella's voice was cold and calm.

"It was you who set up those Slytherin's to make fun of me, wasn't it," Watson snarled.

"How did you think they would come across such dirty little secrets? Everything that was played out by them, in a staged manor, was my doing. The pictures of Finnegan came from my camera. I sent those. I told them your secrets. I blabbed to them all your dirty little secrets to watch in silences as the revenge I longed for fell upon your lap. How does it feel to be the laughing stock of the school? How does it feel to have people believe rumors that aren't true? Hurts doesn't it," Bella asked, no emotion on her face, "the school believed you fancied a Slytherin, when in fact that note, was writing in my hand writing. The school believes I had caught Finnegan in a classroom snogging, but none of that was real. They were all fake. I would never give out the real information. I wouldn't harm your trust by spilling the actual truth, but it wouldn't hurt for you to understand how painful it is to listen to nasty rumors that are made up in the minds of teenagers that have nothing better to do then find flaws in other people so they don't have to think of their own."

"I couldn't stop people from the rumors that I like a Slytherin. I couldn't understand how they got a note that had proof that I did, because I've never fancied any Slytherin," Watson looked hurt.

"That girl in the picture you took, there isn't even a girl that looks like that in this school, but it was so hard to tell people that I hadn't done that," Finnegan stated.

"You don't understand that harm you place on someone by spreading a rumor. The feelings they feel and the hurt they have from having to listen to people blab about it in ear range over and over again until you feel it for yourself," Ginny looked straight at Bella's face who was crying again.

"How long," Harry stood up, questions racing through his eyes.

"A year."

"You knew about this Ginny," Ron demanded.

"She is my best friend, I wouldn't let her do something if I thought she would get hurt," Ginny stated.

"But, Zabini is a Slytherin," Ron cried out.

"I'm a Gryffindor," Bella cried back.

"There can never be a true relationship between the houses," Hermione supplied.

"What would you know? Have you ever loved someone so much that no matter what was trying to hold you apart, you would do anything to hold on to them? I'm young, I'll give you that, and we are in different houses, but I love Blaise. And nothing anyone says will make me change the way I feel about him," Bella stated, "Not even mentioning the house he is in will bother me, because I love Blaise. I don't love his house, or the things some of them do, but I love the person he is! Because he isn't defined by his house, but by his own personality."

"Why didn't you tell me," Harry looked completely crushed.

"Harry, I," Bella started.

"You _never_ keep anything from me so why would you start? Why would you hide something so important to you from me? I haven't kept a single thing from you. I tell you everything! Even when I shouldn't! I trust you, and I confide in you and I expected the same! What hurts the most is not that he is in Slytherin, but that a year later, I'm just now learning of this relationship," tears began to leak from his eyes.

Everyone was in shock. No one had ever seen Harry Potter cry. Not once in the last four years have they seen such a thing. Something was going on here.

"I'm so sorry. Harry, I was so afraid if I told you, you would hate me. Remember Harris? Remember how you didn't talk to me for weeks? I was afraid that you would take it further then that because he is so much closer to Draco then Harris is," Bella didn't hide her tears or her sobs.

"It's Draco now? No Malfoy, no more jokes at his expense because you're dating his best friend behind his back? Is that why you always sneak off, using the excuse that you're going to hang out with Ginny, but in fact your with them," Harry snarled threw his tears.

"Harry, please. Yes, I do spend time with both the boys a lot over the past year, but please hear me out," Bella cried when he began to walk to the exit.

He opened the doors and his footsteps could be heard quickening, the front doors opened and Bella knew where he was going. She had to follow him, she had to set things straight, she wasn't going to lose Harry because of this, things would get better, or so she told herself. She began to take off after him.

"Bella," Blaise's voice held concern.

"I'm sorry; I have to make sure he is okay. I've never kept a secret from him ever. I promise I'll come find you after I have Harry calmed down. I can't lose him," Bella said moments before ducking out the door and disappearing.

"Did she just ditch you for Potter," Draco asked shocked.

"I didn't even know they were close," Hermione stated.

"Is she dating both of them," Watson asked in pure curiosity earning a slap on the head from Ginny.

"She would never do that," Ginny was sure of that.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Ball. Bella and Blaise had talked multiple times, but she always avoided questions that had to concern Harry. Ginny had tried to ask her, but she wouldn't answer to her either. Ginny had also noticed that Harry and Bella's friendship was so strained she would randomly cry if she even saw his face.

Harry didn't talk to her, never looked at her, and acted like she wasn't even there. Ginny felt he was being childish, but she didn't understand the relationship between the two. She knew Bella cared for Harry, but their friendship couldn't be this deep, could it? Bella began to stop eating, her potion always handy with her because of her time helping out in the infirmary.

Ginny watched her friend start to crumble. No one in the houses bothered the couple, all rumors about them were gone and no one called her a traitor. They talked to her and befriended her more now than before. So many people in both houses who had suffered from rumors talked to her hoping to get some help. She would always smile and laugh while giving advice to help them out.

It seemed that now more than ever the two houses were in a kind of truce but only with Bella and Ginny. Ron had shut his mouth, but he felt Ginny was getting to close to the snakes, but he had told her as long as she wasn't dating one, he wouldn't tell mom. That had put a huge strain on her and Draco.

But, her and Draco were doing far better than Blaise and Bella now. They would talk, and kiss. But Blaise could see the pain in Bella's eyes. He would hold her as she cried for hours simply because Harry wouldn't talk to her.

They all knew she wasn't in love with him. She didn't like him that way, but she did love him and she cared so very much about what he thought of her that it was killing her that he hadn't spoken a single word to her after that night. Days started to pass and Ginny began to really worry about Bella.

* * *

It was the beginning of March and soon the final challenge would be underway. Ginny had cheered on both Diggory and Harry. Either winning would be a nice thing for the school. It would be something to proud of. Personally she wanted Diggory to win, because Harry always won everything.

Smiling, she got up and dressed for the day. She went to classes but by lunch when she still hadn't found Bella she was beginning to worry. When she walked into the Great Hall, Bella wasn't there at her normal seat. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. She didn't know what to do. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were talking away; completely unaware that anything was wrong.

Ginny decided she would ask the boys if they knew, she didn't care if she was in the middle of the Great Hall. Everyone knew she talked to the boys on occasion because she was best friends with Blaise's girlfriend after all. Not caring that everyone was watching her every move and the silence was almost deafening, she moved behind the boys.

"Have you see Bella," Ginny asked.

"No not for a few days now. I noticed she hasn't been at any meals," Blaise said, "but I thought since you hadn't said anything that she was just skipping them or something."

"Well, she did the last two days, but last night, she didn't come to bed at all, and she didn't come to breakfast, and she isn't here now," Ginny looked at them both pleading them to give her some information.

"Weasley," Professor Snape snapped, "I know you are worried about your friends, but it's is ill advised to make sure a scene. Your friend is in the hospital wing."

Five people jumped from their seats, the six of them ran from the hall forgoing their differences and made their way together to the hospital wing to find their friend. They walked through the door hoping against hope that she would be there just making a potion and would smiled up at them and tell them they were being silly.

What they did find, was a very grave looking Madam Pomfrey. She motioned them to be quiet before showing them to Bella, who was so white she looked almost gray, like a ghost, her eyes had horrible dark marks under them and her chest was rising and falling in ragged breaths. Blaise didn't protest when Harry took the chair at the head of the bed. They all sat around the bed, staring at their friend.

"She is gravely ill. You would think a potions master would understand what she was doing was wrong and horrible for her body, but I don't think she was thinking clearly," Madam Pomfrey sighed as she wiped Bella's face off with a warm wash cloth.

"What happened, Madam," Hermione asked.

"She was apparently taking potions," Pomfrey's voice was soft.

"Don't a lot of people do that," Ron's confused looked told them he didn't get it.

"Yes, many people take potions, for headaches, nightmares, trying to get sleep, trying to stay awake. But, sometimes if you mix the wrong potions it can be deadly," everyone held their breath listening to every word she was saying, "she started by taking anti-dream potions, but when they didn't stop her dreams, she began taking the anti-sleep potion every night."

"That's horrible! Her brain must have been so confused," Hermione gushed.

"That isn't all. Then she began using cover up potions, to hide her degrading looks. Shortly after, she began using food potions because she no longer had the want to eat food. Headaches started to develop from all the potions she was taken so she had to take a migraine potion as well. Pretty soon, she was taking an anti-vomiting potion because she was becoming ill from the side effects of all the potions. Before long, she was taking a potion to try and combat the dehydration she had from all the vomiting," Pomfrey let a tear drop from her face, "she almost killed herself doing this. She is so thin, her body is so malnourished that it looks like she hasn't eaten in months, her body couldn't handle it and she passed out last night during her infirmary work. She confused to taking all the potions every day."

"How long," Ginny asked scared of the answer.

"Two months."

Silence stretched out as they waited for their friend to wake. She was going to be ill for a very long time after all this. Ginny blamed herself for everything. She had noticed she was getting skinner, and she should have done something when she started being able to count her ribs, but she thought it was just because she wasn't eating less, not going without any food at all. She was such a horrible friend letting all this go on for so long.

Bella suddenly opened her eyes, rolling over a trash pin appeared and she vomited violently into it. Everyone screamed for Madam Pomfrey and she rushed over to Bella's side, helping her come her stomach by placing an oxygen charm around her. Bella laid back and Pomfrey cleaned the blood from her lips.

"Don't be too alarmed, her stomach is a horrible mess from the potions, and we are using what spells we can to try and stop the bleeding. We want to use a potion but it would just make it worse, so for a while she will puke blood," Madam Pomfrey stated before walking off with the trash bin.

"It's all my fault," Harry whispered and he stood by the head of her bed, leaning over his forehead touched hers and his hand gently ran threw her hair.

"No, Harry," Bella's voice was broken and cracked; "it's not your fault."

"If I had just listened to you, and let you explain to me everything," Harry began.

"I lied to you for a whole year Harry; I deserved to be treated this way. I was horrible to you. Our biggest promise between us, broken all because I fell in love with Blaise."

"Don't push the blame onto you," Harry hushed her, "I was the childish one. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Already have," Bella cried.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently. He whispered in her ear something none of the other's could hear. He pulled away and smiled at her, a broken kind of smile.

"Blaise," he was by her side in a split second.

She smiled up at him, "I love you."

Not thinking twice about who was in the room with him, he kissed her softly before replying; "I love you too."

"One day, I'll tell you what my relationship is with Harry, but for now I just want to be a part of both your lives," Bella whispered as she fell asleep.

"There isn't anything romantic between us," Harry stated when Blaise glared at him.

"I know there isn't anything like that. I'm glaring at you because I'm bloody mad as hell. She may forgive you Potter, but I won't let you live this one down," Blaise snarled.

"I deserve it," Harry stated, "I deserve to lose her. I don't deserve her forgiveness and I won't forgive myself."

"Just what is your relationship to Bella," Draco demanded.

"That is our business, not even Ron, Hermione, or Ginny know," Harry turned and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty long chapter here! But, it was a good one, wasn't it?**

**I do remember a review saying I was spending too much time talking about Bella, but honestly until the later chapters, Bella is the main character. Some chapters will be all about Ginny, some will be all about Bella. I just have to place things in here that will tie things into the ending, so I'm doing what I feel is best. If I make her out to be a Mary-Sue I'm sorry. I'm not trying to. She does have a lot of flaws but I have to admit, I do make her perfect in some ways.**


	9. He is Back

Chapter 9:

He is Back

Bella was finally out of the hospital wing. She still looked sick, and her body was still having a hard time dealing with food. She made sure she ate and drank well, but her pale gray like color remained. Ginny didn't think she was ready to be let out, but Bella refused to miss Harry's big day. It was time for the final challenge. Ginny sighed, her concerns falling on deaf ears.

Blaise and Bella had been seen a lot in public. Kissing, holding hands and spending all the time together they could now that she was out of the infirmary. Ron had a close eye on Ginny. He told her that in no way would he let her befriend Draco. He would not stand for her to get so close to the real enemy even if he felt the whole house was.

Harry and Bella were also seen a lot. Hugging and talking happily together. No one saw love between them, but that affection that was there everyone commented on. Everyone believed they were close because they had both been through some really rough times. They were both orphans, and they didn't have suitable families. It was only natural they would stick together.

Honestly, no one knew what to believe, and neither did Ginny, Draco, or Blaise. But Blaise trusted her and knew she would never cheat on him. She was very open with her love for him and everyone in the whole school knew it. But, rumors started to spread when someone had caught them holding hands. Blaise didn't even bat an eye lash at the stupid rumors.

The only thing he felt was jealousy when he started to see them hold hands more and more often. Until he noticed they would hold hands when Harry or Bella started to look nervous or scared. They were comforting each other without full on hugging each other. They weren't walking hand in hand, but every now and again, they would reach out and squeeze each other's hand to reassure them that the other was still there.

He knew this because she often did it to him. It was as if, if she didn't do it, he would disappear. Something was causing both of them some form of unrest. He noticed the closer it got to the day of the last challenge she started grasping at Draco's and Ginny's hands too. Ginny didn't seem to mind, but it made Draco nervous and embarrassed when she would suddenly reach out and grasp his hand, he had never been one for physical affection besides in a sexual manner.

* * *

Everyone sat waiting for the challenge to start. Ginny sat to the right of Bella, Blaise sat to Bella's left and Draco sat to Blaise's left. Bella's three friends could feel something was wrong with Bella. She was gripping both Ginny and Blaise's hands and she was on the edge of her seat. Almost as if she was simply worried about what was going to happen, next.

The challenge started and everyone was listening to the sounds since they couldn't see into the maze. Spells being casted, banging and moving, shouts and screams. Bella's breath started to come in pants and she stood up. Her whole body was tense and she seemed to be upset about something. She hadn't even been this upset when Moody had shown all his classes the unforgivable curses.

The light went off that signaled someone had touched the cup at the end of the maze. Before they could blink, Bella had taken off, she was pushed through the people and she got to the edge. She jumped over the edge that was almost a full six feet drop. She landed hard and crumbled under the pain of her left ankle. She was sure it was only a sprain.

Standing up she raced with a limp over to Professor Dumbledore, "Something's wrong Professor. I can feel it. Something is wrong!"

"You're correct. The person should have already been portkeyed back by now," Dumbledore nodded.

"They are somewhere else. They are…"

"Yes?"

Her lips shut and she turned watching the maze. Something horrible was happening and she couldn't stop it. Harry was probably in danger and because she was standing here, she couldn't help him wherever he was. The frown increased for only a moment before Harry appeared with Diggory cradled to his chest.

"He is dead. HE IS DEAD," Harry screamed out in shock and anger.

Bella rushed forward and hugged Harry to her. It wasn't the first time he had seen death, but this is the first time he would see it and remember. Uproar started in the stands, people screaming that Harry probably killed him to get to the portkey first. Anger and outrage was yelled and screamed into the sky. Moody pulled Harry away from Bella and led him off.

Snarling at her bad luck, she stood on her harmed ankle and raced after them as a fast as she could. They were in a room she had never been before. She could see them, talking. Harry looked scared out of his mind and there wasn't really anything she could do until the man had his back to her in some way.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

Anger flared threw her body and she charged in hitting the man with a simple stun spell. On Harry's arm there was a horrible cut. One she didn't even want to look at. She knew what this meant. He was back. Lord Voldemort was back and things were only going to get worse from her. Dumbledore and the order showed up to take control while Bella took Harry to the infirmary.

Their five friends burst through the doors and came straight towards them. They were both lying on beds, and Madam Pomfrey was going back and forth between the two. They sat silently while Pomfrey did her work. So many questions burnt all their throats. But, none of them could be voice with Pomfrey there.

"Honestly," she chided before taking her leave, "I would have at least thought you would have taken care to not walk on a broken ankle."

Bella blushed and looked away. She had been stupid in her haste to reach Dumbledore, but had she used her spells, she would have saved herself such a severe broken ankle, but it would be healed in two or three days. She was simply worried about Harry, who kept glancing at his left arm as if though some sort of evil would spring forth and kill him.

"Harry," Bella's voice was quiet. After receiving no reply, "Harry, I know something happened out there. I know something horrible went on. You can tell me, Harry. I'll believe every word you say."

"He is back," Harry stated in a cold soulless voice.

Bella knew who he meant and didn't need to question him further, but obviously the other's didn't, when they began to ask who. Bella frowned at the other's lack of thinking skills and reached out her hand and clutched Harry's in hers.

"I understand. It must have been frightening. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Harry. Such a thing to hold burden on your shoulders, must be very difficult," Bella sighed, the sadness was overbearing.

"Harry, what happened," Hermione asked.

"Bella," the fear in his voice caught everyone of guard.

Pulling her hand from his, she sat up; pushing the sheets from her, their eyes caught sight of the horrible almost black ankle. The bone was obviously not in the right place. She hopped over to his bed and sat beside him. He clung to her, like a lost child. He scooted to the left letting her lay down on the outside of the sheets. Everyone would have been appalled if he had her under the sheets with him.

"You touched the portkey with Diggory, expecting to end up back in front of everywhere, the last place you thought you would end up in a cemetery," Bella asked gently, urging him to continue the story.

"How did you know," Harry asked his eyes wide.

"I knew something was wrong weeks ago. I could feel this feeling nagging at me, but I couldn't find out what, but when I felt you grab that portkey, it was like I was there for a split second. I was so scared, I knew something was wrong. I should have seen it earlier and I'm sorry Harry," Bella held on tight to him.

He spilt the whole story. From the moment he got there, to the moment he was able to get back. Bella never once questioned him. She believed every word and hung on to ever syllable. Their friends however began asking him almost immediately if what he saw really was right. If he was sure he really saw He Who Must Not Be Named, or if he could have saw something else.

"Stop," Bella snarled, "can't you see he has been through enough! Honestly, if you guys can't believe a thing he says, then why don't you shut up and get out."

"Bella," the people around her gasped appalled.

"Of all things, you really think Harry would lie about something like this? You really think he would make this up? I guess then you believe he murdered Cedric Diggory too," Bella sat up angrily.

"That's not it at all, come on," Draco exclaimed.

She stood then, and walked around them, ignoring the pain in her foot and left the infirmary for a moment. She needed a breath of air and being there around all their questions and insistent remarks about what had happened. They needed to accept the truth, not question their friends. She could understand Draco and Blaise asking a few times, but Hermione, Ron and Ginny?

"She feels guilty that she wasn't there; give her some time to calm down. She is upset with herself, and she knows you guys are just making sure, but she trusts me without having to ask questions, she believes every word I speak and doesn't even think twice," Harry calmly stated.

"I've had about enough of this hidden meaning in your friendship bullocks. I want to know here and now why you guys are always so close," Blaise snapped.

"We aren't together. But, in her first year, we sat and talked for hours every night. We bonded quickly and when we needed someone we were always there for each other. It's like we depend on each other to stay strong and fight threw all the hard times. She honors me with the truth about herself, never telling a lie, but also never fully revealing her past and I do the same to her. We had so much in common, and we just grew together. We don't love each other; no she is so in love with you Blaise, she wouldn't even look twice and any man, no matter who they were. She has her heart set to be with you and only you. But, she and I, well, we created such a deep bonding friendship founded on nothing but complete truth. When no one else would stick by us, we had each other. When everyone turned their back on me because I could take to snakes, she came to my rescue and offered her time to help me cope. She listened to my stories, and she didn't pity me. She didn't worship me either. She just stood next to me like an equal and cared for me as a friend," Harry explained

"I hold no pity for others. To pity them, is to prove to them the choices they made from the hands they are dealt weren't the right ones, but everyone's story is different. All the cards are different. Everyone walks a different path, some good some bad. Some you can't control, but you don't have to let that get you down. There are always choices in the world, and those who do not seek to make them, will lose when they wanted and gain what they don't," Bella stated, "Harry was born into a role that he has to play. Ever stop to wonder if he really wants to be the one to kill Voldemort? Draco, Blaise, you were born into the family of dark wizards, has any one truly asked you if that's what you really want? No, because that's just the way it is. We choose the cards after they have been dealt. We don't pick the cards as their dealt."

"So you're saying, everyone has a destiny, but the choices they make around that destiny are their own," Hermione asked.

"Correct. Being born with two parents who are white and choose Dumbledore's side, doesn't mean the child won't choose to be a dark wizard. Being born into a dark family that chooses Voldemort doesn't mean the child won't choose Dumbledore. We each decide the path we will walk. The moment we take our first breath, the choice is ours. Do we keep breathing? Or do we stop? Do we learn to walk or to crawl? Do we learn to talk or to listen? We can't let other's decide our fate," Bella sighed as she sat on her bed, staring down at the now aggravated ankle.

Silence rained as they all thought about their paths and where they had to go, chose to go, or needed to go. Now that Voldemort was back. There was going to be a lot of change happening, and some of it wouldn't be all that great. They could only hope things would be alright.

* * *

It was May now, and the train that would take the students home would come in two days. Ginny sighed, only two days left, two very short days that she had to say goodbye to everyone, seeing as the next three months will be one of the most horrifying. No one believed He Who Must Not Be Named was back. No matter how much Harry shouted it, everyone turned their back on him.

She shoved the thought out of her mind. She was meeting Draco in the abandon classroom. She wanted to see him in a happy state just once more before they leave. Smiling she pulled open the door and stepped in. Draco was staring out the window, his back to her. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Everything has changed so much in only a few short months," Draco stated.

"Who would have thought all of this would happen this year," Ginny gave a fake laugh.

"I'm sorry, Ginny."

Her eyes snapped to his face. There was something wrong. The look in his eyes and the sadness there almost seemed unreal.

"I can't be with you anymore. It's too dangerous now and I won't put you in danger," Draco looked away from her.

"You can't really…. But, Draco! We have been together a year and a half and no one even thinks we could possibly be together! We could just continue to hide it…"

"NO! If any of the other's catches us, things would not turn out well at all. It's over Ginny, we are over. We knew one day we would have to part and that day is today," Draco demanded.

"I don't believe that! We don't _have_ to part! I don't want us to part. I love you, Draco," Ginny confessed.

His grey eyes widened in disbelief. She loved him? She loved a man like him? All the more reason to step down now, to save her from everything and everyone, he couldn't live with himself if she was hurt or killed because of him.

"I'm sorry, goodbye," Draco quickly passed through the door.

Ginny sat there for what seemed like years as she stared at the door, hoping that Draco would turn around and tell her he was sorry and he didn't mean it. That he loved her too and wanted to be with her forever. But, when the door finally opened it was Blaise. He looked upset and he knew Ginny was too. Draco had told him what he had to do, and he knew it wouldn't be good.

Helping Ginny to her feet, he walked her quietly all the way up to Gryffindor tower where he stood waiting for the Fat Lady to get someone from inside. Moments later the portrait swung open and Ron was there with an anxious look on his face. He took his sister from Blaise and mumbled his thanks before helping her into the Common room.

Bella slipped out into the hall moments before the Fat Lady swung closed. Bella looked so upset. Draco had left Ginny. Ginny was hurt and crying and looked like someone had just told her someone in her family had passed away. Blaise held Bella for a while, knowing that she would have to get back to her friend soon.

"Will you leave me to," Bella asked softly.

"No, I know that I love you, and I know you can protect yourself from all of this. We have been threw a lot together, and I'm more sure now than ever that we will be able to face this challenge head on," Blaise ran his fingers threw her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Bella parted ways after a small kiss, going in the Common room and pulling Ginny to their dorm. Holding her close to her chest, she let her friend cry all the tears she needed to. Draco had left her for all the wrong reasons, but he had felt they were right so she couldn't stop him. He was a big boy and one day he would realize his mistake. Bella just prayed that when that day came, it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

**A/N: So? I wrote four chapters in a night actually less then twelve hours. Closer to ten hours really. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, but I'm running on no sleep in over 24 hours and I need to get at least a small nap in before I try writing some more.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this. I really don't know if anyone even likes this story. But I do, and I know where the plot is going so I want to finish it instead of give it to someone who doesn't know the whole story! Thank you for reading so far! I'll try to start chapter ten tonight, but honestly with how tired I am, I can only promise that by tomorrow night between the hours of 10pm to 7am I will have at least chapter ten up!**


	10. Isabella What?

Chapter 10:

Isabella What?

It's was summer again. It seemed so different. People were afraid of their own shadow. No one would go outside for fear of what they would find. People kept claiming Harry was wrong and that Voldemort wasn't back, but the fear that it was possible kept people watching their every step.

Ginny hated it. She couldn't even go outside. Not that she wanted to. She mostly stayed hidden in her room, thinking about what happened between her and Draco. Weren't things between them going so well? She cared so much about him, she was sure she was in love with him, so didn't he feel the same?

It hurt to think about. After a year and a half, he left. Didn't all the time they spent together mean anything to him? All the days they would meet up in that abandoned class room. They talked about everything. They knew each other so well.

Or maybe he knew her more then she knew him. Because she had believed that they would always be together. A foolish thought now that she really considered it. He was a Malfoy after all and she was just a Weasley. There would never be more then hatred between the two families, so why she even thought their love was different, she couldn't explain it.

Did he even love her? Did he ever want to be with her? The greatest fear that ran through her mind was him bragging to everyone that he dated a Weasley to hurt her family and humiliate her. Because, he knew she loved him, but she didn't know if he ever felt the same feelings for her.

Trying to push her thoughts away she curled into bed and wondered if Bella could help her out with some potions. She could do what Bella did. Use them to eat and sleep. But, she didn't want to die, she just want to escape everything. She wanted the memories to hide in her mind and leave her restless heart alone.

She didn't even think she would be able to look her friends in the eye because of everything. They had love that was going to continue and they would be happy and she got nothing. She didn't want to lose them, but it hurt just thinking about them that she knew she probably wouldn't be able to face them when school started again.

Rolling her eyes at herself, she forced her eyes closed. Her mind however had its own idea as it remembered times where she would fall asleep in Draco's arms on a warm spring day sitting in the window seal of their classroom. Or when they would sneak to the lake and lay in the grass, holding hands as they talked about school, games, and everything in between.

Growling angrily, she threw the blankest off herself and stomped out of her room. Sitting in the dining room she sipped some cold tea and stared out the back door. Oh how she wished she could go outside. Being locked up in this house for over a month was worse than her second year at Hogwarts.

Frowning at the thought of dementors she startled when she swore she saw someone at the back door. Standing abruptly she tipped her chair backwards and prayed her family didn't wake up from the noise. Her eyes watched the door for any sign of movement again. She slowly slid around the table and approached the door.

Fear swelled in her heart as she finally peaked threw the window. Nothing was there. The night was still and there weren't any shadows that didn't belong. Letting out a sigh of relief, she nervously laughed at the stupid thoughts she had run threw her mind.

She closed her eyes for the briefest of minutes, opening them she nearly screamed out in fright to see Bella standing on the other side of the door.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Bella was nervously scratching the back of her head.

"What are you doing here," Ginny hissed letting her in.

"I'm sorry. I was so lonely at the school, and I thought maybe you needed someone here for you. Dumbledore didn't think it a good idea for me to leave the school, so I flew here on broom because I thought you might need some comfort. You haven't written to me once this summer," Bella explained.

"You flew here on broom," Ginny looked around the room, "my mom will kill you if she found out."

"I couldn't just stay there, Ginny. The teachers are so worried and worked up about everything; I don't even have classes this summer. I was sitting around doing absolutely nothing in my room all day long, I couldn't take it knowing you might be doing the same thing too," Bella sat down defeated in a chair at the table.

"I'm very disappointed in you," Molly's voice rung from the doorway, "Do you know how much pain everyone would be in if you got hurt trying to fly here? On a broom in the middle of the night no less?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to be here," Bella crossed her arms over the table and dropped her face onto them.

Molly held her tongue and went about making a midnight snack. Bella looked horribly guilty as she munched on the warm pie. Ginny was afraid her mother would take her straight back to the school. Molly didn't know what to think. This girl traveled all this way on broom to be here for Ginny, but what she did was wrong. By leaving the school without permission it wasn't acceptable, but if she owled Professor Dumbledore and he allowed her to stay, then it would be alright.

"You two girls go and get some sleep. I'll contact the Head Master," Molly sighed.

Ginny stood and nodded, moving to leave she turned back and saw Bella motion for her to continue and she would be there soon. Shrugging she left and went to her room.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"What is it Bella," Molly asked.

"Contact Professor Severus Snape. He is my guardian, and he has the say to where I am or am not," Bella told her.

"Professor Snape," Molly turned to her wide eyed.

"Severus is my father now. The adoption papers finally went threw at the beginning of summer. I haven't told anyone yet, but I plan to when I go back to school because my last name is now Snape," Bella smiled at her.

"Why would," Molly started looking surprised and shocked at the same time.

"It's a very long story," Bella said as she left to go to Ginny's room.

* * *

Ginny had thought it would be hard to be around Bella, but it was like old times. Draco crossed her mind a lot but Bella was always there to distract her and have her do something else. Ginny smiled at her friend. She was glad that the Head Master had allowed her friend to stay.

She noticed though that when she asked to be alone, Bella left without any questions. Ginny always found her with Harry when she was ready to have her back in her company. The three started spending more time together. Ginny was in awe by the ease in which the two talked to each other.

She was inspired by it. She wondered if her and Ron were like that. Probably not, she laughed. But Charlie who has always been her favorite brother, the one she told everything to. Blinking she realized that her relationship with Charlie was completely how Bella and Harry acted to each other. There definitely was no love lost between them.

After a month of being there Bella finally told her she had to go back, as much as she wanted to stay. Ginny faintly remembered her saying something about needing to register for school again, but that couldn't be right. She shrugged her shoulders.

The next month passed just about the same as her first month on Holiday. She stayed in her room, thinking about Draco. She wanted so bad to write it down, but after her first year, she never trusted Dairies again. But, if she wrote it down and someone found out things wouldn't look to good.

Her depression spread further as the days passed by. It was harder for her to think about things, knowing in just a few days she would see his face again. That soft pale skin, amazing gray stormy eyes, and his platinum blonde hair she never could resist running her fingers threw.

She kept wondering if he would change his mind, that he would decide he wanted nothing more than to be with her again. To kiss her like he always did and hold her close. What if he acts like it never happened? She didn't want to think about it. How would she act around him? She couldn't show her hurt because other people would get suspicious.

Frowning she packed all her stuff into her trunk. She would have to deal with things as they come. They might not be easy to do, but she was strong and she knew that. She could do this, all she had to do what try.

* * *

She sat in her normal compartment. Her eyes glazed as she stared out the window. She had seen him, but only for a moment as he snarled comments at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She had been so hurt when he had snapped one about her being Harry's girlfriend.

She knew things weren't going to go so well. He was going to act like nothing happened, and to do so he was going to make her suffer by saying harsh things in front of the trio. It would help them to know they never dated and keep her away from being associated with him, but it hurt so much.

Blaise hadn't even slipped in to say hi like she had hoped. She felt so alone now. All her friends were going different directions and she felt like she was standing still. Her hand pressed to the glass. She just wanted to disappear, but she told herself she would do this. She would get over Malfoy and make her life better.

She had started calling him by his last name again, hoping it would help her heal. But, she had loved him for so long that it felt like she would never let go of him. Ginny had also heard a rumor that she liked Harry. It was a weird one, but she did remember that she always got nervous around him. She was afraid that the trio would find out about Malfoy, and now they thought it was because she fancied Harry.

Didn't Bella get rid of this kind of stuff last year? Obviously teens will forget such words and go back to their old ways. Ginny smiled when the castle came into view. Such a beautiful sight, even if her heart still hurt just because of all the memories that happened there.

* * *

"How was the last month of summer," Bella asked politely.

"It was alright, and yours," Ginny smiled sadly.

"Horrible, most the teachers left to go do stuff, and I ended up being here almost completely by myself. I haven't even had time to explain my actions to my dad," Bella sighed.

"Wait, what," Creevey seemed shocked.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were watching as well, and she was sure she felt two pairs of eyes from the Slytherin table on them.

"The adoption I have been waiting for since I was ten finally went through over summer break, and…"

"Isabella," Professor Snape's voice seemed harsh.

Silence filled the halls and everyone stared at the Slytherin teacher standing behind Bella at the Gryffindor table. She instantly turned around and stood up, a blush flared across her face.

"I can explain," Bella started.

"And you will explain. Come with me," Snape turned, his robes billowing in their usual ways.

A frown settled on her face, "I'll tell you later."

She turned her robe billowing in the same fashion as Snape's as she ran to catch up with him. Suddenly the hall was noisy as everyone began to talk about what had just happened. Had a student actually got herself in trouble on the very first day back?

The Hall fell silent again when after thirty minutes the two who had disappeared returned to the hall. Bella looked disappointed as she flopped down into her seat. Her hands covered her face.

"What happened? What did you do," one of the Gryffindor's asked.

"I disobeyed my father, and I left the school to go to Weasley's house. Now, I guess you can say I'm grounded. I have to go to my classes and everything, but as soon as their done I have to go to the dorms," Bella sighed.

"How can Snape do that," Harry asked.

"Because, I am her father, Potter," Snape smirked at him before moving to sit at the head table.

"Father?"

"The adoption went through because I was old enough to tell the courts that I wanted him to adopt me. They didn't want him to, because he lives here, and living at this castle isn't a suitable place for a child. But, now that I'm no longer in foster care since I would only need a place for three months, he was finally able to finish the adoption we started when I was ten," Bella stated.

* * *

It was now near the end of the school year. Things hadn't looked up since the day everyone found out that Bella was now Isabella Snape. Ginny felt so alone now. Bella was always busy, the trio didn't want their secrets to be spread around so no one could get close to them, and Blaise seemed just as upset as her.

Finally she got tired of being alone all day and began talking to the girls that shared her dorm. She was in fourth year now, and all her friends were gone, so it was time to make her own. She didn't really like the girls to much, they mainly only ever talked about boys, and right now Ginny could care less about them.

But, she would smile and laugh, agree with them on the boys, talk about make-up and other girly stuff. It wasn't that fun, but it kept her mind of Malfoy, though she did run into him often only to hear him snarl at her something heartless.

Blaise would always shrug and walk off following Malfoy. He never offered any help, and Ginny was starting to wonder if Bella and him were still dating because she never saw the couple together. No, she wouldn't think about it. It didn't matter, because none of them were friends anymore.

Sitting in the common room Ginny tried her hardest to concentrate and do her homework, but for some reason, she couldn't get herself to think about the work that needed done. It was like her mind was completely blank and her hand couldn't move.

Sighing she set down her stuff and just sat staring at the fire. Suddenly she heard people enter the common room. They were whispering about dreams, and Voldemort. Shocked Ginny looked and found it to be the trio. They were talking about something, and they didn't want anyone to hear them.

Since joining Dumbledore's Army, they started hanging out more together with people from all houses, but she knew they still kept a lot of secrets together. She was sure that being in DA, she would find plenty of friends to hang out with. She already started talking to Luna Lovegood.

Ginny knew she had to help them, do whatever it is they were going to do. When she followed them, that's when she found out what Threasels are, and realized Bella could see them, and that's what she had hugged two years ago.

* * *

Bella knew they were gone. She was scared, Ginny had left with them. She ran through the castle trying to find someone who could help her. She didn't want them to be on her own. She knew Ginny didn't want to be her friend anymore, and who would want to? She was after all the one that pushed her to date Malfoy.

Blaise and Malfoy were sitting in the abandoned classroom when the door opened and Bella walked in.

"What's wrong," Malfoy asked.

"It's Ginny."

"Do you get the feel of Déjà Vu," Blaise asked Malfoy.

"Except this time, its Weasley," Malfoy nodded.

"There is no time to be funny. You turned them in Draco! And now, suddenly, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and even Luna are gone! They have all gone to the Ministry, because they think Sirius Black is being held there! What if the Death Eaters find them," Bella started to panic.

"How do you always know so much," Malfoy snarled.

"That's not important right now! One of them could get hurt!"

"What do you want us to do about that," Blaise asked.

Bella's face fell as she slammed hard into a seat, "I don't know."

She and Blaise were still together and their relationship was still going strong, but things were making it harder for them to see each other but they still made it through. Bella had just wished Malfoy hadn't been such a jerk and left Ginny for all the wrong reasons.

She could only pray that her friend was alright.

* * *

Sirius Black was dead. That's all everyone knew. Things had happened that night and one person had died. Bella was thankful it wasn't Ginny or any of the other's, but it hurt Harry horribly to have his godfather pass away. Things didn't seem to be getting any better for them. Bella watched Ginny from a distance and wondered how things will be in a few years.

She knew things were going to get a lot worse before the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. But, maybe after that day happens, things will get so much better.

* * *

**A/N: hmm, maybe this story is more of a Bella story. I find it's harder for me to write about Ginny. But, that's okay, even if this isn't really a Ginny story, I like the story how it is, and I'm not going to force my imagination.**

**Sorry if that means no one will like it.**


	11. Break Up

Chapter 11:

Break Up

Ginny was in her fifth year and one thing she was not looking forward to was the owls. She had thrown herself into her studies after last year. She wanted to make sure she would receive at least passing marks on all her owls. But, she found she couldn't get Malfoy off her mind. It has almost been a year since they broke up and he has been treating her worse than ever, but she still longed for the days they had in her second and third year.

Bella had been acting different too. She was silent a lot. She started keeping to herself and barely anyone ever heard her speak. She remained calm no matter what people tried to do to make her react. It was scary to watch her friend walk around as if she was in a daze. She wondered if maybe Blaise had broken up with her, but she had seen them on more then on occasion kissing or holding hands.

Actually the only time she even looked like she was even somewhat alive was when she was near Blaise. It wouldn't be good for Ginny to sit here and think about all this, because her homework would never get done. It wasn't even November yet and she was already so piled up on homework she wasn't sure she would get any of it done before it was due.

She did the only thing she could do, asking Bella for help.

"Hey, Bella," Ginny asked nervously.

"Yeah," Bella glanced up at her from the table she sat at in the library.

"I was wondering if you weren't busy, if you could help me with my homework," Ginny nervously shuffled her feet.

"Of course," a bright smile lit up Bella's face for the first time in months, "have a seat and let's see what we can do."

Ginny wondered if maybe Bella's upset moods lately were because she was lonely. Everyone noticed she was all alone unless Blaise could be beside her. Even Creevey had gone off and gotten different friends. The trio were up to something again and always busy.

"You're lonely," Ginny stated.

Bella looked confused for a moment before she dropped her eyes to stare at the table, "yeah, just a little."

"Ever since you got adopted, everyone has stopped talking to you, huh," Ginny guessed.

"I'm not sure why. But, I think its cause everyone thinks my father is on the wrong side," Bella placed her arms on the table and her hand on her arms.

"Everyone thinks that you're bad to," Ginny pointed out, more to herself then Bella.

"My father has always been there for me, you know? He wasn't constant because of the foster, but when I needed him, he was there for me. He wanted to adopt me when I was three, but the courts denied him because he works at Hogwarts. He tried his hardest to find the best houses for me, but I just ended up being bounced around. When I finally hit ten, he pushed for adoption again, and once again they said no. He tried once a year till the summer of last year before they finally said yes," Bella cried.

"I don't believe you're a bad person," Ginny said, "I'm sorry for leaving you."

"Don't be sorry Ginny. We all do what we think is right, that is what makes us human," Bella smiled.

* * *

The days slowly started getting better for Ginny as her friendship with Bella got so much better all over again. It was perfect. They were always seen together, joined at the hips people said. They never left each other's side unless Bella was visiting Blaise, which started getting few and far in between. Ginny wasn't sure, but she knew Bella was hiding something and it was starting to hurt her.

Ginny was about to enter the abandoned classroom when she heard voices on the inside. She stopped and listened to the conversation going on within the room.

"I've been meaning to talk with you," Bella sighed.

"What's wrong Bells," Blaise asked quietly.

"I love you, Blaise. With all my heart. I want to be with you and stand by your side. But, there are so many things I haven't told you about me, about my past. You don't know my real surname, you don't know the families I've lived with and were raised by. I have so many secrets and I just can't tell them to you, I can't even tell them to Ginny," the tears could be heard in Bella's voice.

"How come? Why can't you trust me," Blaise cried out.

"Because I can't! I don't want to lose you like that! There are just too many secrets that I can't bring up right now, or probably even before the war. I'm sorry Blaise, but I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore. You're already going to be hurt by me leaving, you don't need to be hurt more by me hiding things from you only for you to find out later and be hurt that I kept them from you the whole time," Bella began walking to the door.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, pressing his lips down hard against hers. He pulled away from her and stared at her face. The tears that leaked from her eyes caused him pain. He just wanted to wipe them all away and make her stay with him.

"Why won't you stay with me," Blaise whispered, hurt clear in his voice.

"Because, you deserve better. If you still love me after everything is all said and done and the truth is out in the open, I will want nothing more than to be with you again. But, until that time Blaise, its better we stay apart," Bella kissed him one last time before leaving the room.

Ginny blushed at having been caught eavesdropping.

"I'm sorry Ginny," she looked crushed as she walked away.

"We may never know who she really is," Blaise stated to Ginny, "She is hurting because she has secrets she can't tell, but she is pushing herself away from the ones she loves to protect them from the secrets she holds and hurting herself even more."

* * *

Bella didn't seem any different after the break up. She was always by Ginny's side, smiling and laughing, helping her with her homework and comforting Harry when he needed her the most. But, Ginny watched her at night, cry silently when she thought no one was looking. How she would sneak out when it was raining so she could cry without anyone knowing.

No one knew that the couple had broken up, they just believed since the owls were coming up so soon, and that they no longer had time for each other. Ginny never said anything about it and let it go. She found herself comforting Blaise and he would comfort her. Malfoy and Bella never seemed any wiser that their ex's were talking to each other a lot more in a way to feel connected to their lost loves.

Ginny took note that Malfoy seemed almost darker then he used to be. His insults came easier and he was always angry. He snapped at everyone and he became agitated with anyone, even Blaise who had to endure most of his harsh and hurtful words. Ginny didn't understand what was so wrong with Malfoy. But, the Trio had seemed to think he was up to something.

Ginny had just brushed it off; sure that there wasn't anything going on, until things really started to go wrong. Death Eaters were in the castle and before everyone knew it, Dumbledore was dead.

Rumors spread that it was Malfoy who had killed him. Ginny had wanted to scream at them and tell them it couldn't be him. He would never do something like that! Malfoy would never be like that. But, as people started more and more rumors, she began to believe it. She began to believe it was Malfoy's fault that Dumbledore died, and her depression from last year started up again.

"Believing what others say isn't like you Ginny," Bella said sitting on her bed.

"What else am I suppose to believe," Ginny snarled, sitting on her bed.

"You're supposed to believe what your heart tells you to, not your mind," Bella sighed.

"What does my heart know other than a lying bastard that tricked me into falling in love with him," Ginny practically yelled.

"Would you still say that if you guys were still together? Ginny, it may not look good now, but you will have a chance to be with him once this war is over," Bella stated.

"He is on the wrong side, I will never be with him," Ginny laid down with her face buried in her pillow.

"You have to have faith. I know Draco is better than that," Bella laid down as well.

"That makes of one us."

* * *

They were headed home for summer. Bella was to stay with the Weasley's per her father's orders. Though, neither felt being at the Order of the Phoenix hide out all summer would be fun. Ginny and Bella had made up, but on one condition, they wouldn't speak of Malfoy and which side he was possibly on. They could talk about anything else but that subject was taboo.

"I worry about next year," Bella confided in Ginny.

"Why?"

"My father will be Head Master. The war is coming soon," Bella stared out the window.

"How do you know the second part," Ginny was very curious.

"I know a lot of things, I shouldn't," Bella's eyes looked haunted.

"Everything will be okay."

"I hope your right."

It wasn't like Bella to be like this. Usually it was Bella telling Ginny things would be alright, but now Ginny was reassuring Bella. Something really bad must be going on, or she knew something that was to happen that she shouldn't know. But, she wanted to put her faith in everything. She wanted everything to be okay in the end.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is the chapter where the final battle between Harry and Voldemort come in. But, I'm not sure this story is close to even being done. So fear not. The next chapter most likely won't be the last!**


	12. Freedom

Chapter 12:

Freedom

Death Eaters were invading Hogwarts. Fear was everywhere and students were panicking. The teachers were trying to get the younger students to safety and letting the older students stay and fight. They were going to need a lot of help, even if it is wrong to use such young students. It couldn't be helped as most the students refused to leave and stood their ground.

People were running crazy in the halls, spells were flying everywhere, and yet Bella was walking calmly from Gryffindor tower toward the Great Hall, where the actual battle will be held. She couldn't lose her head for even a minute, or else something might happen and dying wasn't in her list of things to do today. When she finally entered the Hall, she found Ginny.

She tried to stay by her, protecting her back, while Ginny protected hers. They stood back to back and tried to remain that way. It would help both of them, and they wouldn't have to worry about their backs. That was until Bellatrix Lestrange came forward and tried attacking Ginny with the Cruciatus Curse. In shock and fear, Ginny didn't move a muscle. As the curse was about to hit her, Bella jumped in front and fell to the ground withering in pain.

"Not my daughter, you bitch," Molly Weasley screamed as she began to attack Lestrange.

Ginny dropped down trying to make sure Bella was alright. They needed to move or one of them might get hit with a spell again. Urging Bella to her feet, Ginny began to guide her away. It seemed like a fight after a fight. It was never ending. Screams and yells could be heard as people fought over and over again. Only when Hagrid came in holding Harry's unmoving body did everyone freeze in place.

Bella began to cry as her and Ginny watched him set Harry's body on the ground. There was no hope left. With Dumbledore and Harry gone, they wouldn't be able to do anything. They moved forward to get a better look and left the safety of the wall behind them. Ginny couldn't believe that he had actually died. Harry of all people, he couldn't die. He was their only hope.

When Harry suddenly stood up and began fighting with Voldemort, everyone was shocked that he wasn't dead. No one was able to get near the dueling pair. Ginny spotted Malfoy and Blaise fighting with two Death Eaters, and she instantly felt guilt run threw her heart that she ever doubted him. She went to move over there when suddenly she was grabbed from behind. She made to scream but the hand over her mouth stopped it.

Suddenly all the fighting stopped. Their eyes were back on the two who were now in a frozen stand still. Their wands were aimed perfectly at each other, but neither spoke a single word. On either side of Voldemort there were two Death Eaters and they each had a student in their hands, with their wands pointed at their necks. Both of the captive's had Death Eater robes on, and one even had a mask.

One of the Death Eaters was the new Mr. Zabini, and the other was Lucius Malfoy. Both had removed their hoods and their masks in a show of faith that Voldemort was going to win. Harry knew Voldemort played dirty but he didn't know he played this dirty, to hold two students, two young teens as a means to keep him from fighting it was just downright sick. Harry refused to move his wand and began to say a spell.

Mr. Zabini called out, "You would end these two lives to kill the Dark Lord?"

Harry suddenly stalled. How could he let these two die? But, so many people had already died and if he didn't kill Voldemort even more would die. His hand was shaking as he went to cast another spell, wanting to cry for the pain he will feel once the two lives were lost.

"Maybe you would like to see who I'm holding, maybe that will change your mind," Mr. Zabini pulled the hood off the girl he held.

"GINNY," Harry screamed out, his hand starting to fall to his side.

"No! Harry don't! You'll just play into their hands. You _have _to kill him, don't worry about me," Ginny yelled back.

Everyone starting to freak out, Ginny would lose her life along with another person if he attacked Voldemort. His hand came back up and his wand pointed directly at Voldemort who had bravely lowered his want. There was something more going on here.

"I suppose it would be easier for you to let this one die," Lucius' cold words filled the room, "After all killing a Death Eater wouldn't matter."

The sound of material ripping was heard. The sleeve on the captive person's left arm fell to the ground. Gasps and yells were heard. There had been a Death Eater student in the mix and no one had even noticed. No one had even guessed. Mr. Zabini laughed, and let Ginny go, pushing her away from him letting her run to her family.

"Go ahead Potter, let this person's life end," Voldemort smiled evilly.

"Avada," Harry began.

"Would you honestly let your own flesh and blood die," Lucius taunted.

Harry stopped almost immediately, his hand falling to his side and his fingers almost letting go of his wand.

"What are you doing, Potter? Don't drop your wand," Blaise yelled out.

"They might be flesh and blood Potter, but that person is a Death Eater," Malfoy snapped.

"Their right Potter, just another Death Eater, so why are you dropping your wand," Voldemort questioned him.

"Should we show them who they are trying to sacrifice, Potter," Lucius placed his hand on the mask.

Tears could be seen pouring from under the mask, dripping against the floor. The mask was removed along with the cloak. Standing there before them was Isabella Snape. The Dark Mark on her left arm a stark contrast against her skin.

"Why," Ginny cried out.

Blaise and Draco look just as betrayed.

"LET HER GO," Harry screamed, his wand now pointed at Lucius.

"I will only let her go if you place your wand on the floor," Lucius taunted.

He lowered and began to place his wand on the floor.

"I will never forgive you Harry James Potter if you place that wand down," Bella cried out.

"I won't let my sister die," Harry snarled.

"My life is of no importance Harry. If I don't die along with Voldemort, this world will suffer because of him. You will die to if you don't do something! Harry, the fight is in your hands! You have the power to stop him!"

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can! We talked about this, remember? You knew what happened to me, you knew something along these lines would happen and you promised me. You promised me that no matter what happens to me, you will end this. Harry end this," Bella cried.

"That's right Harry. End your sister's suffering," Voldemort chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Harry dropped his wand and stood up.

"HARRY," Bella screamed struggling against Lucius.

"Avada," Voldemort pointed his want at Harry.

"NO! I won't let you," Bella sent her elbow into Lucius' stomach causing him to stumble backward.

Bella charged forward and slammed Harry at of the way. The green light hit her in the chest. Her body flew back and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Look at that Potter. You didn't even kill me and your sister is dead," the Death Eaters began laughing.

"She was never on your side, Voldemort. That is where you were wrong. Trying to raise her as a Death Eater and burning the mark into her when she was five, didn't mean she would follow you. She was always working for us. She was always a part of the Order of Phoenix. My sister never wanted to follow you, she never asked for the life you gave her, and yet, she followed what you said and you kill her just like that," Harry screamed.

"She was merely a pawn to get you to put down your wand," Voldemort laughed.

"You're sick," Harry snarled.

"And you're without a wand."

Harry looked around and realized that he indeed was without a wand. Fear started to crawl through him. What was he supposed to do, where was his wand. He finally spotted it, near his sister's body. A curse flew past him, scaring Harry. He stood rooted to the spot unable to move.

"If you don't move Harry, you're going to get hurt," Ginny called out.

Harry dodged another few curses, trying to go backward, but it seemed like he could only take steps forward. He fell forward onto his hands and knees. Voldemort laughed his evil laugh as he took aim.

"Catch Harry," Bella screamed and his wand came flying at him.

Harry caught it easily; jumping to his feet he pointed his wand back at a stunned Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra," Harry yell, the spell hit Voldemort directly on the chest.

Instantly people were everywhere trying to collect the Death Eaters before they could get away.

"You were brilliant," Harry smiled, pulling Bella into his lap.

"You're the one that did all the work," Bella smiled limply, "I feel so tired."

"I'm just happy you're alive," Harry let tears fall.

"Because my brother is a very brave man and he died to protect the people here," Bella giggled.

Harry crushed her against his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry," Bella's eyes slid closed.

"Um, Harry," Blaise asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Could I," Blaise started gesturing toward his sister.

"Bella, would you like to speak to Zabini," Harry asked softly.

"Mhmmm," Bella nodded slightly without opening her eyes.

Blaise sat down and accepted Bella into his lap. He looked down at her. This was what she had meant about having secrets she couldn't tell. She was a Death Eater, but not by choice. She was also Harry Potter's younger sister. He rolled his eyes, how could she think he would stop loving her because of this. He gently bent down and pressed his lips softly against her. Her eyes slid open and she reached up, cupping his cheek.

"You thought I wouldn't love you cause of this? If you had just explained," Blaise sighed.

"I couldn't tell you. I had to keep it a secret. If Voldemort ever somehow found out that I wasn't on his side, our plan would have never worked. I'm sorry for everything Blaise."

He chuckled at her, "Don't be silly."

Everyone quietly watched as the couple kissed. Blushing, Ginny looked away only to find herself staring straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. She gave him a lame excuse for a smile. She watched in confusion as he started walking forward towards her. His father had been caught and now he was a free man. She had been so proud to see him fight alongside her brother.

He stopped just a few inches away from her. Her nervousness increased when she noticed her brother and her parents out of the corner of her eye. When his hand reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear, her eyes shot up to his.

"Draco," Ginny whispered.

"Do you still feel the same as you did back in second year," Draco asked.

"Our families," Ginny gasped when he moved closer, her parents had moved forward a little and her brother's wand was trained straight on him.

"Just answer the question," Draco huffed.

"Yes," was all she got out before his lips were on hers.

Bella was standing with the help of Blaise. She smiled happily at the couple. It was about time they got to be together again. It had been so long since that day, and Ginny hadn't had a boyfriend since him. People had started to wonder if she was lesbian.

"It's about time, Draco," Bella laughed.

"If only he had done that four years ago," Blaise chuckled.

Ginny and Draco blushed as they pulled away. All eyes were on them.

"Ginny," Draco said in a gentle voice causing her to look at him, "I love you."

Ginny's jaw dropped as she stared at him, speechless.

"Come on Ginny, now isn't the time to lose your voice," Blaise called out, "Ow, Bella why did you elbow me?"

"I love you too, Draco."

"What," Ron, Harry and Hermione all gasped.

"It's been three years," Ginny nervously said.

"I never stopped loving you. I wanted to protect you. If my father knew, he would use you against me," Draco stated.

"What about my family," Ginny asked.

"If you don't want me, I'll leave," Draco looked sad.

"I've waited for three years. I never found anyone else because I never wanted anyone else. I still love you Draco and I've missed you so much. I don't want to lose you again," Ginny gripped his hand in hers.

"Before you all go off and try to kill her," Bella called out gaining Ron's attention, "It's my fault. You can direct your rage at me."

"What did you do," Ron asked angrily.

"Just told her that maybe Draco wasn't as bad as he seemed. They began dating only a month after Blaise and I. They make a perfect couple and they cared for each other so much, I was glad I finally got her to accept him. Neither of these boys are bad, yes they say mean things, and sometimes we just want to cruse them, but they have good hearts, and always have," Bella snuggled into Blaise.

"Why did you keep this from us," Molly asked Ginny.

"I was afraid you would tell me I couldn't see him," Ginny confessed, "but, I fancied him so much back then, I just had to give it a try. I don't want to give him up. He isn't what you guys think he is."

"Yeah I am," Draco smirked.

"You're not helping," Ginny huffed, "he never hurt me. He was always kind when we were alone, and he never did anything I said he couldn't. His father might have been bad, but he wasn't."

"But, he is a Malfoy," Ron yelled.

"I'm a Potter. I was adopted by Severus. I'm in love with a Slytherin who everyone thought was on Voldemort's side. But, my brother accepted it. He knew I would only be happy with Blaise and he wished nothing then for my happiness," Bella told him.

"I trusted my sister. I knew she wouldn't be with someone who would hurt her! And when I noticed she was friends with Malfoy as well, I knew she saw something in him that had to be good. The one thing my sister is, is strong headed. She picks her friends carefully and she always makes sure they are pure of heart," Harry pointed out.

"I'm just upset that you would hide this from us. If he really is a good guy like you say, then I can't tell you, you can't be with him. Just be careful," Molly sighed hugging her daughter.

"As long as there isn't any danger, I don't see why you can't be happy with him," Arthur nodded.

"But Mom, Dad! He has never done anything but mean things to us, and you're just going to let it go like that," Ron cried in outrage.

"Your sister is a big girl, she can decide what she wants to do with her life," Molly scolded

Ron stood there opened mouth staring at this family like he didn't know them.

* * *

The amount of deaths had been high and some people weren't taking all of them so well. Bella had lost her adoptive father and Ginny had lost Fred. While there were still a bunch of people who had passed away, and they mourned for them to, they couldn't get it out of their heads about their father and brother.

Blaise and Draco, who were now see over at the Weasley's home often, were trying their hardest to comfort the girls, but neither knew how. Draco's father was lock away for life, Blaise's mother was proved to never have actually worked for Voldemort and was let off, and Draco's mother was also proved innocent and was allowed to be free. Draco found it hard to console Bella about Snape's death because he had been his god father and it hurt to know he was gone.

They only had three months to spend their everyday together before school started for Bella and Ginny again. Draco and Blaise were also being trained to be Aurors for when the girls go back to school, the boys plain to help in collecting all the Death Eaters who had gotten away after Voldemort died. They weren't even sure how long it would take them to bring on the Death Eaters in.

Ginny hoped that since Ron would be working with Draco that he would get over his hate for her boyfriend and maybe be on good terms.

* * *

There were only a few more days left before the train would take the girls back to the school and they would have to let their boyfriends leave on Auror duty. The girls stood in the Weasley kitchen, munching on some cookies they had backed that morning. It was only midday, but they had already been up for hours. Lately they couldn't sleep because they were so nervous to be at school, alone and knowing their boyfriends were doing some dangerous things.

The silence in the room was broken by the sound of flapping wings as an owl flew through the open window and landed on Ginny's leg. She took the letter from the owl and began feeding it a small bit of cookie.

"Were you expecting an owl," Bella asked.

"No, I wasn't. But, it's addressed to both of us."

Ginny popped open the seal and pulled out a card. It was an invitation to go to dinner with their boyfriends at one of the most expensive restaurants in muggle London.

"We just saw them yesterday, why would they go through all this just for another date? They could have just said something then," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Maybe they want to be romantic," Bella shrugged.

"Dinner is set for four and it's almost one already," Ginny noticed.

The girls' eyes connected and instantly they were upstairs trying to shower, and get ready. The boys really did know how to wait till the last minute, always making them rush to change and make it there on time while looking nice. They had both reminded the boys they needed more than just two hours notice, so it was no surprise they only gave them three.

It was thirty minutes from four and the girls stood staring at themselves in the mirror. Ginny wore a beautiful summer dress; it was a light pink, low cut just to the tops of her breasts, and the bottom of the dress reached just above her knees. She pared it with nice white high heels, put on very soft pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss. Bella was wearing the same kind of dress besides that it only went to mid-thigh; it was baby blue and so was her eye shadow. Her lip gloss was clear and her high heels were dark blue. Both wore their hair down, letting it flow down their backs.

They smiled at each other through the mirror and left for their date. This would be the first time the girls let the boys take them to such a high class restaurant, but they knew something was up when it was in muggle London. All their dates had been in Wizarding London. They gawked at the restaurant when the taxis pulled over and let them out.

Bella turned around and paid the man their fare before they walked in. Instantly a waitress came over to them, a polite but forced smile on her face. Ginny smiled back, she understood it probably wasn't the best job to have and being here, the waitress was probably having a crappy night.

"How can I help you," the politeness in her voice sounded almost rude.

"Malfoy and Zabini party," Bella offered.

The girl's eyes went wide and her harsh looks and rude voice left her and became sugary, "Right this way."

Ginny and Bella shared a look, their eyebrows raised before following the waitress. They saw the boys; they were talking, sitting across from each other. Draco wore a collared button down gray shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes. Blaise wore a collared white polo with black slacks and black dress shoes. Draco's hair was lose and hung around his face framing his eyes. Blaise had his slightly long, but short hair in a sex hair type fashion sticking up every which way.

They stood and pulled the girls' chairs out for them, then sat after the girls did.

"How did you get here," Blaise asked noticing they had to soot on them like usual.

"We didn't want to come to a place like this after going through floo so Bella called us a cab."

"You paid a taxi to come here," Draco seemed upset.

"It's not like I don't have muggle money lying around that I don't use Draco, don't fret, you boys still get the honor of paying for the date," Bella winked.

The boys seemed a bit stiff for a while after finding out they had to pay close to a hundred dollars for the cab fare. Bella had tried to tell them it wasn't a big deal but since Ginny's place is so far from London, it had cost less then she had assumed it would. Ginny didn't understand why the boys were making such a big fuss over everything; it wasn't that big of a deal.

While they ate their dinner, they talked about everything that would happen after this year was up, while this year was going on, and what they wanted to do in the future when it came to jobs. Bella already cleared up she wanted to be an Auror and a Medwitch. Ginny didn't know what she wanted to do, but she had already started Medwitch classes. Blaise told them he was going to be a full time Auror and work for the Ministry. Draco was going to take over his family business and also work in the Ministry.

"I was only considering staying an Auror because that's what my brother has always wanted to do," Bella answered Ginny's question.

"I have to work with your brother even after this year is over," Blaise sighed.

"It's not that big of a deal, is it," Ginny asked.

"I'll never be as good as Saint Potter," Blaise pointed out.

Bella scrunched up her nose, "my brother isn't a saint honestly. And I believe you are perfect the way you are."

"Potter isn't a saint," Draco chuckled.

"He is actually human, despite popular belief. He gets jealous and angry. He yells and screams when he is frustrated at someone. He can be rude, horribly, horribly rude. He is just like everyone else, he was just born taking on the role opposite of mine," Bella stated.

"So did Moody really come up with a way to remove the mark," Blaise asked.

"She isn't wearing a long sleeve dress is she," Ginny asked.

"She never did before, she always used a concealment charm," Draco pointed out.

"Good point, but no concealment charm for me. He really did find a way to remove it, but it's our secret," Bella smiled.

Their plates were removed by a busser and moments later their waiter walked over and asked if they wanted any desserts. After ordering two slices of pie, they sat in peaceful silence. It was nice. They were safe to walk where they pleased and the muggle world seemed even calmer now that Voldemort wasn't around killing people for no other reason than they weren't magical.

After the pie was gone, the boys went and paid for dinner. They left walking hand in hand down the streets. The lights were beautiful and the city seemed so alive. The girls enjoyed every moment they had with their boyfriends. They were going to go back to Blaise's house after they were done for the night, but the girls didn't want tomorrow to come.

Blaise pulled Bella to a stop and nodded for her to watch Draco and Ginny. They were near an amazing fountain, the glow of the lights made the water look like crystal. Bella's breath hitched when she watched Draco get down on one knee.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me," Draco asked presenting a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes," Ginny cried out around the lump in her throat, tears gently falling from her eyes in her happiness.

Draco slipped the ring on her finger and crushed Ginny in a hug. Bella instantly turned around, a huge smile on her face. Blaise looked at her confused.

"We should let them have some time alone," Bella pulled Blaise along with her, "they can come back to your house later."

* * *

Saying goodbyes to the boys that morning had been the hardest thing they ever did. They now sat in their normal compartment on the train back to school where they would have new teachers and have to complete their newts. It was going to be a very long nine months of school.

"We were so nervous last night, we almost forgot the charm to prevent pregnancy was," Ginny whispered nervously.

"You did use it though, right," Bella asked softly.

"Yeah we did. Did you and Blaise," Ginny blushed.

"No, we used a muggle condom. We were so nervous, neither of us could perform the spell properly," Bella laughed at the memory.

They sat in silence thinking about everything, and hoping against hope that the boys would be okay, they would pass their newts and life would be prefect as soon as they got home. One thing was sure, Blaise had decided to move into Malfoy Manor, and the girls hoped to move in with them after school since they were now seventeen. Everything was better now that they could all be together and the happiness was overwhelming.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took me a long time to complete. I wanted to make it perfect, and I'm having a hard time. My impatient self keeps me wanting to just write this into a huge one shot, but I refuse! I will make this into a complete chaptered story! I'm not going to write short one-shots all my life!**


	13. Accidents Happen

Chapter 13:

Accidents Happen

It was the beginning of November. The snow was starting to pile outside and the students of the castle were getting excited about the Christmas Holidays that would be coming soon. Ginny found she was much too busy with homework to even think about the joys of the Holidays. The only joy that it would bring was catching up on her homework.

She remembered Hermione saying something about the seventh years moaning about the Holiday homework when Ginny was in fifth year. All the seventh years last year had gotten off easy, for they had all been able to take their newts without all this teaching and homework because of the war. Ginny almost wished she had been a seventh year last year.

A small sigh escaped her lips, she decided she would try to find Bella and see if she was having as much trouble as herself. She found Bella who had her shirt pulled up, her eyes stared into the mirror and her right pointer finger was poking at the rounding of her stomach. Ginny giggled, Bella had became sick with the flu for a few weeks when they first got to school, but after she got better she had started eating rather well and had put on a least another five pounds already.

Bella pushed down her baggy muggle shirt and blushed having been caught looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing sweat pants and her favorite muggle shirt that said 'The Guild' on it. Smiling at Ginny she moved over to sit on her bed.

"What's up? I thought you were studying downstairs by the fire," Bella asked.

"Well, I'm having a hard time and I was wondering if maybe you were too? And if you weren't if you could come help me out a little," Ginny blushed.

"Oh sure, I finished my homework just a little bit ago," Bella stood and walked down into the common room.

Ginny gapped at Bella as she followed her down. How could Bella have gotten all the homework done? There was so much and it was all so confusing. Ginny soon found out just how much Bella really knew while she studied hard with her best friend. She noticed Bella kept trying to open her mouth and say something, but she would just close it and look away.

Not wanting to pry or make her feel she had to tell her, Ginny just continued to work hard on all her homework. By the time they went to bed, Ginny only had two assignments left. She felt proud of herself and thanked Bella over and over again. Bella just kept telling her it was nothing and she was glad to help.

For the next few days, Ginny found herself constantly in Bella's company. She couldn't understand how she didn't realize that Bella taught her better than even the teachers and she always understood what Bella was talking about making her homework go smoother. Ginny had always preferred to study alone and maybe that's why she was struggling so much in class.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard from Draco or Blaise," Bella asked suddenly.

"Um, no I haven't. Have you?"

"No, but it's been three months and I thought they would have at least sent something," Bella pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

Ginny sat up and watched her friend's face. The sadness that was there was almost heartbreaking. Ginny had been upset that Draco hadn't sent her any kind of note or owl, but she would always stare at the beautiful three diamond ring that sat perfectly on her ring finger. She knew Draco would come back to her; they were engaged and would be married someday. Bella on the other hand, didn't have that kind of comfort.

"I'm sure they are thinking about us. You and Blaise were together for years and you both were always so happy," Ginny smiled reassuringly.

"I'm afraid he might find someone else because of that. We have been together pretty much since second year. That's a very long time, what if he wants to try something knew because he feels he tied himself down to me for too long," Bella let a few tears fall.

"I'm sure that won't happen," Ginny urged.

"Let's change the subject. What have you been learning in Medwitch class," Bella asked softly.

"Well, we have been learning about curing bones now," Ginny thought about it, "It isn't that much fun. And the skele-glow is horrible tasting."

Bella laughed at the look on Ginny's face, "Did you already go through the sex education part?"

"Yeah, that part was fun. All the boys were immature and laughed about everything making it seem like a joke. But, it's serious stuff knowing how to use the conceptive charm and the pregnancy test spell."

"You sound so professional," Bella mocked, "did you master both spells?"

"Yeah, want to see," Ginny asked excited to use her magic.

Ginny moved her wand over her stomach and mumbled some words, the tip of her wand glowed white showing not pregnant.

"But, I bet you already knew that spell, huh," Ginny suddenly deflated a bit.

"You did brilliant, want to try it on me," Bella asked standing up.

"Sure," Ginny shrugged, she wasn't sure why Bella was doing this, since Bella had already learned all this in her third year.

Ginny's wand moved over Bella's stomach and the light at the tip glowed bright purple. Confused Ginny tried in on herself then Bella once more, Ginny's was white and Bella's purple once more.

"But, you're not pregnant," Ginny's eyes shot up to Bella's.

"Blaise had said that after he finished he thought he felt the condom break right after he was done. We were sure that one of the spells we had tried to make had covered us, but when I thought about it a week later, I realized I never felt the tingle of the spell working," Bella admitted.

"You are pregnant," Ginny's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

Bella pulled up her shirt and turned sideways showing Ginny that only the bottom half of her belly was round showing where the uterus was now stretching.

"That's why you only wear really baggy shirts now," Ginny realized.

"I don't want anyone to know just yet," Bella sighed putting her shirt down.

"How far along?"

"I'm almost twelve weeks. I'm due to give birth a week before graduation, May twenty third it's that Monday before the weekend of our graduation."

"And Blaise…"

"Doesn't know yet."

They sat in silence as Ginny took in the information. Her best friend was pregnant, she was engaged, and they wouldn't see either of the boys till summer. Blaise was going to miss out on Bella's entire pregnancy. That's when it hit her; she stood quickly and ran up the boys' stair case leaving a confused Bella behind in the empty common room.

It was Saturday after all, and everyone was out doing something or sleeping in so Ginny was excited when she caught sight of a snoozing Colin. They had become what the school called the new Trio. Bella had changed her name to Isabella Potter-Snape, or more commonly known as Isabella Potter. So, they were officially the new Trio of the school a Potter, Weasley and instead of a Granger, it was Creevey.

They always stood by each other when telling off the Slytherins as they now had many making fun, none knowing the girls' relationship with Draco and Blaise. They made fun of Bella saying that Blaise left her because she was a good for nothing Gryffindor. They had planned to make it known soon that they were together. Since Colin had taken pictures of them over the summer together and was in the middle of developing them.

Ginny gently shook the boy whispering, "Colin, wake up."

"Gin? What's the matter," Colin mumbled tiredly.

"Get dressed, get your camera and come downstairs, quickly," Ginny smiled, laughing as she ran down the stairs.

"What are you up to," Bella asked when Ginny had begun pulling her upstairs.

"Getting you in something nicer," Ginny explained.

Bella frowned, but she complied and took a shower. When she stepped out and noticed the outfit Ginny had told her to wear, she looked at Ginny like she was crazy.

"I can't wear that, that sweater will hug my body and show of my stomach," Bella exclaimed, glad all the other girls had left early to go do whatever it is they do.

"You can wear your cloak. Please, wear this for me, just for today," Ginny begged.

Bella sighed as she put on her underwear. She pulled the nice dark green sweater, the neckline was modest and only showed her collar bone and fit snug across her whole body. The nice blue jeans hugged her legs at the top and flared at the bottom. Ginny caught Bella smiling her rounded belly in the mirror.

They made it downstairs at the same time as Colin. Bella had already placed on her cloak. Ginny having already been ready for the day grabbed her cloak and motioned for her two friends to follow her. None spoke as they walked the halls of the castle. Most the people were down in the Great Hall having brunch.

Ginny pushed open the front doors and had the two confused friends follow her to their hidden spot near the lake. Ginny placed some warming charms on Bella and proceeded to remove her cloak. Bella let out a squeak when the cold winds hit her body.

"Ginny, Colin doesn't know yet," Bella cried out.

"But, it's perfect Bella. He can take pictures all the time! That way Blaise can 'be there' without actually being there," Ginny smiled brightly.

"Take pictures of what exactly?"

"Bella's baby belly," Ginny grinned brightly.

"Wait what," Colin glanced between the two girls and his eyes shot down to Bella's small but there bump.

Ginny quickly explained everything and before long Colin had gotten to work taking picture after picture of Bella, with her shirt down mostly but a couple quick shot of her stomach with her shirt pulled up. It wasn't long before Bella had enough and begged to go back inside because she was freezing. Putting on her Cloak, the other two nodded and they headed back inside.

* * *

Christmas break came upon them fast. Colin and Bella still found places once a week to take pictures of her rapidly growing belly. She was eighteen weeks pregnant and Ginny had been so anxious to learn if the baby was boy or girl. She was quickly disappointed when Bella told her she had no want to find out.

Ginny had taken to worrying over Bella a lot since she finally told them she was pregnant. She knew she wouldn't have children of her own for a while, at least not until after she was married, and so she was hanging on to everything and enjoying the experience even though it wasn't hers. Bella didn't seem to mind, she was just happy that her best friend was happy with her instead of upset.

Colin seemed to almost have the same idea. He was always watching his friend, making sure she didn't get hurt or upset. It was harder then it seemed as for some reason the Slytherin house had been getting snottier towards them over the days. Ginny had commented that they were being horrible and asked when the pictures might be ready. Colin had simply told her that he had just finished them and they would be ready to send out after Christmas break.

Ginny was eating breakfast on Christmas Eve with Colin. Bella had told them that she was going to stay at the castle over Christmas because she didn't want Molly to find out she was pregnant just yet, and she was afraid if she did she might actually keep Bella from coming back to school. Ginny giggled at the thought of her stern mother lecturing Bella on keeping herself and the baby safe and that she needed to stay home to do it.

A concerned look flashed on Ginny's face. Bella hadn't wanted to get up this morning. She told her she was just tired, but Ginny could see the sad look on her friends face. They were both missing their boys so much, and they still hadn't heard a word from them. Frowning at her food, Ginny thought about Draco. With Bella's pregnancy, Ginny hadn't let herself think too much about the boys because she had more things to worry about, like homework and Bella's well being, but Bella probably always thought about Blaise. How couldn't she when she had a baby they had made together constantly kicking her?

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened and Bella came in. Her hair was brushed, but she was still wearing horribly baggy muggle clothes. Bella rushed towards them with a look of excitement on her face. She plopped down in between Colin and Ginny and held out an envelope to Ginny while clutching a second to her chest.

Ginny's eyes widened when she caught sight of her name in that familiar cursive she had been waiting for so long to see. Pulling open the letter quickly she smiled happily at what was in there. Neither noticed that everyone was watching them in silence and they both promptly forgot they were in the Great Hall.

"What did he say," Bella asked excitedly bouncing in her seat.

"Dear Ginny. I'm sorry it's been so long, we were told we couldn't send any letters because it might give away our position, but since its Christmas Eve we were able to sneak out a couple letters in the Holiday owl confusion. I hope our letter's reach you and Bella well. I'm unable to tell you where we are, or what we are doing, but I can tell you we are both well and healthy. Your brother and Potter are driving us crazy. How can you two stand to be around them longer than a few minutes," Ginny and Bella laughed.

"I hope the two of you are well, but I must ask that you do not send any owls to us. I want to hear from you, but it's unsafe. Both of your Christmas presents will arrive by house elf tomorrow along with all your presents from your families as well. We already bought them during summer and assigned our house elfs to send them so it won't expose us a second time. Summer cannot come soon enough. Love, Draco."

"That's not all he said," Bella smiled evilly taking the letter and reading some of the parts that Ginny had left out.

"What about Blaise, what did he say," Ginny asked, her turn to be excited.

Opening the letter, Bella smiled, "My dearest Bella. Draco said we might be able to sneak these letters to you and Ginny in the mess of Holiday owls and I'm hoping our owls didn't get lost. I have wanted to write you since the day we left, but it's always been too dangerous to do so. I hope you do not think that I have forgotten about you.

Your brother is driving me bonkers. He is always grilling me about us, and if I'm making you happy or if our relationship is actually as happy as I seem to think it is. I don't understand how you talk to him on a daily basis. I guess thou, I have it the easiest. You should hear the way Weasley questions Draco about Ginny. Seems to think there is some sort of potion or spell on Ginny. I find it quite entertaining.

We are doing our best to be nice to your brother and Weasley because we don't want you girls mad at us when we finally get to see each other during summer, so I hope your proud of us that we haven't hexed them yet," both girls giggled happily, "I hope you like your Christmas Present, I'm longing for summer so I can see you again. Love, Blaise."

Ginny quickly snatched the letter and read what Bella hadn't said out loud. Their eyes caught and they grinned happily back at each other. Their boys hadn't forgotten them, and they really missed them just as much as the girls had missed them.

"You should eat and then we can go upstairs and talk," Ginny pointed out.

They didn't seem to mind the uproar that had been caused over at Slytherin table, cries of 'those letters are fake' and 'they would never date Gryffindors' could be heard. Bella quickly ate and her and Ginny bound up to their common room. They couldn't believe that they finally heard from their loves and everything was looking up.

* * *

Valentine's Day was the day for lovers. Ginny and Bella hadn't heard from their boys since Christmas Eve, but they understood why. Ginny had something special planned for today. Bella was twenty-six weeks pregnant and all of her lose fitting clothes were starting to become so tight that she could only hide her belly under her cloak but the weather outside was starting to become warmer and cloaks weren't being worn as much.

It was finally time for Bella to allow the school to know she was pregnant. While she had put it off as much as possible. She was so scared to let others know but today was her day for pictures and Colin wanted to do them in the quidditch pitch. He wanted her to be on a broom, or sitting nicely in the grass.

"Colin, I can't do it there, what if there is quidditch practice," Bella cried.

"So what, they're going to learn one way or another why you actually quit," Colin huffed.

"Bella, just go along with it, I think it would make an amazing scene of pictures for Blaise," Ginny gushed.

Having been out ruled, she placed her cloak on over her skin tight dark blue low cut top and her black skinny jeans which she had used a spell on to stretch with her growing belly. They walked, happily chatting the whole way out to the pitch. Bella grabbed her broom and set it on the ground., doing a bunch of poses with the broom and the ground before getting on the broom and doing even more in the air.

It was Gryffindor's day on the pitch, so when they arrived to start practice it didn't surprise Colin and Ginny. They listened to the students awing about Bella's flying skills and angrily mumbling about her leaving the team for nothing. Bella touched down and hopped of her broom with the help of Colin.

Dizzy from all the flying and being pregnant, she leaned hard against him, trying to keep her eyes straight. When she finally focused she found herself staring at a wide eyes group of Gryffindors that suddenly starting shouting about her pregnancy. Blinking a few times, Bella moved and grabbed her cloak, taking off back into the castle.

Bewildered, Ginny and Colin took off following here. It took them forever to convince her to come down stairs again. They finally got her into the Great Hall to eat dinner. News of her pregnancy had spread through the whole school and everyone was whispering who they thought was the father. Bella rolled her eyes at the crazy of some of the guesses.

The three sat and began eating silently, listening to the people mumble and gripe about Bella and her having a baby out of wedlock. Two seventh year Slytherins slipped into the seats across from Bella and Ginny.

"So, I hear you and Blaise are still going strong. Does he know you're pregnant with someone else's child," Damien asked sitting forward in his seat, asking the question so many people had been dying too.

"This is Blaise's child," Bella said calmly staring him in the eye.

"You mean," Stephine gasped.

"I got pregnant the same week as school started," Bella pointed out, "the last time I saw Blaise was August thirtieth."

"That sounds about right," Damien nodded, turning his attention to Ginny, "I also heard that Draco got down on one knee and proposed to you."

Ginny blushed widely, "yes he did. But how would you know unless he told you himself."

They held put two letters that were addressed to Damien and Stephine, one from Blaise and one from Draco. The date on the letters read Christmas Eve. The girls frowned and looked at each other before glancing back at the couple.

"They said we should only intervene in something horrible is happening at school, but while her pregnancy isn't horrible, listening to the things some of the other Slytherin's have to say, is," Stephine sighed.

"Honestly, I thought you guys even forgot about your friendship," Bella nodded.

"We never forgot. The boys would never let us do something like that," Damien rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, you don't need to babysit us, we can take care of ourselves," Ginny chuckled.

"That's why the rumors are getting out of hand, correct," Stephine pointed out.

"Why would people believe us that we are dating two Slytherins, that ruled the house and made everyone believe Gryffindors were scum," Bella asked.

"Simple, you have proof," Damien pointed out, looking straight at Colin, "you have pictures of them together in their second year, and some from this summer. That should be proof enough."

* * *

The pictures of the couples had spread through the whole school. Bella no longer received criticism from the Slytherins about her pregnancy and Ginny wasn't questioned about her engagement. They finally had peace between the two houses, even if it would only last till they graduated. They hoped maybe their relationships will bring peace for the houses for years, but they knew it probably wouldn't hold.

March came and went and it was now April. The girls were so stressed about the newts and they studied every night. Being almost thirty-six weeks pregnant, Bella was having a hard time getting from class to class. Her overly large belly weighed her down and going up the stairs were hard work and going down the stairs was scary as she couldn't see her feet.

Ginny was always next to her, and they were almost always a couple minutes late to class, but they never got in trouble for it. Bella was a huge help to Ginny with all her homework and Ginny helped Bella get around the castle without falling or getting hurt. It was a fair trade Bella had thought.

They were both nervous for the next few weeks, as they would push through the newts and graduate from Hogwarts. They were even more nervous about seeing their boys for the first time in nine months. They had received a letter from Ginny's mom that had said the boys would probably be at the graduation ceremony.

Trying not to think about it, they had pushed themselves into their studies and made sure they would be ready for the newts. Hoping against all hope they would receive all passing grades for their newts and make it out of Hogwarts. They didn't know what they would do once school was over, but they knew they would always have their boys there with them.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter 13 for you! Chapter 14 will be started shortly. Sorry I've been a little crazy lately and haven't written much. Been really tired and sleeping a lot. Not sure if it's because I've gone so long without sleep lately, or it's because I just didn't feel like being awake.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Graduation

Chapter 14:

Graduation

Bella stared down at her bulging belly. She was five days overdue and was going to be walking onto the stage today to accept her diploma. She had almost hoped she would have given birth when she was due, but now she knew it would be better this way. Blaise would be there for the birth.

Sliding on a beautiful gray button up blouse, she sighed when she realize that she couldn't reach the buttons in front of her over grown stretch mark covered belly. She left the very top two unbuttoned and only was able to button the first three after that. Her black skinny jeans she had taken to wearing after the stretching spell were left unbuttoned as well.

Ginny walked out of the bathroom in a nice white blouse that showed a little more cleavage than usual and a pair of blue skinny jeans. She took one look at her distressed friend and walked over to help her finish buttoning everything.

"You look amazing," Ginny smiled.

"Only because it's Blaise and I's child," Bella had a wistful look on her face.

"Let's get your hair and make-up done. It's almost time,' Ginny pulled her friend over to her bed.

Bella allowed Ginny to brush her hair and put on a light dusting of silver eye shadow. The girls laughed about the ball and how Blaise and Bella had finally showed the older students they were dating. Looking back, that was probably why none of the younger students knew they had been together.

"All done," Ginny said as she helped her friend to stand.

Bella slipped on some black flats while Ginny put on her favorite pair of white heels. They put on their gowns over their clothes and made their way to the ceremony. The girls nervously looked around, hoping to spot their boys, their brothers, or any of the other family members. Confused when they didn't see any of them, they turned their attention back to the stage where Ravenclaws were receiving their diplomas.

After the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs were called. The girls continued to scan the crowd and finally they caught sight of Molly and Author as well as George, Bill and Charlie. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Blaise were nowhere to be found. Frowning, they looked back to the stage where Slytherins were now receiving their diplomas.

In their anxiousness they didn't looked back toward the crowd. One by one they were called. Bella got extremely nervous when they got near the S section of names. They had already confirmed with the teachers that Ginny was to receive hers at the same time so she could help Bella up and down the steep steps of the stage. It was a first that they would call the names out of order and call two students at once, but it was a first to have a student this pregnant at graduation.

"Isabella Potter-Snape and Ginevra Weasley."

The girls blushed as they made their way to the stairs; Ginny stood just a few steps before her, blocking her belly from sight as she helped her friend take the stairs. After a good minute Bella was finally firmly on the stage and they walked nervously over to take their diplomas.

Had they looked into the crowd, they would see the confusion on all the Weasley's face, Harry's and Hermione's as well as Blaise and Draco's who had just gotten there at the start of the Gryffindor callings. Like with all the other students the teacher smiled and began to praise the girls with a small speech.

"Ginevra, I can't tell you how pleasantly surprised I was at how much better your grades got this year. You received almost all O's with only one E in potions! I will miss having you here as a student. Whatever you choose to do outside of school, I hope you nothing but the best," McGonagall smiled.

Ginny moved away and stood near the other stairs, a huge smile plastered across her face. Bella nervously stood facing straight at the crowd. Her eyes however were on her feet and a huge blush across her face.

"Isabella, you received all O's on every newt," Bella's eyes snapped up to McGonagall's and her blush widened, "But, further than that, when the students did nothing but harass you and start rumors, you kept a level head and you pushed forward with your studies. No matter how many I, or any other the other teachers tried to tell you that you could just take your newts then and go home, you stayed."

Molly went to shout at McGonagall for having the nerve to try and talk a student out of going to school. Author grabbed her arm and kept her in her seat. Draco and Blaise bit their tongue to keep from yelling angrily at the women for being so stupid.

"You faced your problems head on and you showed the other students that even though you were having a difficult time moving around the school, you pushed yourself to be there. You did your homework when you had other things you wanted to be thinking about. Most importantly, you got your diploma and didn't drop out when other students in your shoes would have," McGonagall looked Bella in the eyes and when Bella nodded she smiled, "I hope you a safe and happy delivery and a healthy baby. I hope, even if it will be hard, that you will continue with your studies."

Bella smiled back at her, and moved slowly over to Ginny. Bella slowly stepped down the steps and looked Ginny in the face.

"I think I'm having contractions," Bella whispered, her voice not heard for McGonagall's cries for another student.

"Are you sure? Do we need to go to Saint Mungo's," Ginny asked franticly.

"Don't panic! You're going to scare her," Colin chided.

"Can we please, just get me to the hospital," Bella huffed after another contraction hit.

"You certainly have good timing," Ginny laughed as they walked quickly over to the new Headmaster.

He handed them a portkey, the three took it gently into their hands and promptly disappeared. The Weasley family and company got to that spot seconds after they had left. The Headmaster informed them they had gone to Saint Mungo's.

* * *

"No, I don't know," Bella snapped at another nurse who was asking her questions.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to ask you these," the nurse said nervously.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to get her to a room first," Colin suggested.

They finally made it into a room. Bella was up and walking back and forth in front of the window that showed a fake view of outside. The nurse asked her multiple questions before leaving. She had taken off her clothes and was in a gown. Her whole body covered, but she couldn't stop the nerves.

"Bella, don't you think you should lie down," Ginny asked nervously.

"I'm fine."

"You need to stop worring so much, Gin, she'll be ok," Colin offered.

Bella stopped as another contraction shot threw her stomach. Her walking began once more, her feet seemed to pace quickly across the tile floor. She leaned against the window seal as another contraction took over her body.

"What if she falls down," Ginny cried in fear.

"She will be fine," Molly's voice from the doorway sounded, "Can we come in?"

Ginny nodded dumbly. Molly, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise all walked into the large room. Blinking, she suddenly threw her arms around Draco, hugging him close to her.

"She said she refused to have the baby until the father was here," Ginny sighed.

"Who is the father," Harry asked angrily.

"Blaise," Colin added in from his spot in the chair beside the bed.

"How," Blaise asked, his voice shocking Bella.

Turning around she stared straight at him, her eyes wide. He looked the same as before they left, just a little tired. His hair was longer and instead of being spiked it laid flat on his head, his eyes looked weary and the bags under his eyes spoke of many nights of no sleep.

"The muggle condom you used, it broke," Ginny said, "and neither of the spells you tired work. You guys must have been too nervous."

Bella's eyes dropped to the ground and she grabbed her stomach as another contraction rolled through. She could feel the tears building behind her eyes, not from the pain, but from the look of betrayal she had saw in Blaise's eyes.

"So, the baby is mine, then," Blaise asked once more.

"Yes," Bella whispered.

He moved forward and held her. He whispered words of love and happiness into her ear. He felt like he betrayed her by not being there for her the whole pregnancy, but he would be there for the birth, and he would be there for the life of the child afterwards.

"I'll kill him later," Harry added lightly.

* * *

Bella lay in bed, her arms wrapped around a small bundle of blankest that held a beautiful baby boy. Blaise stood next to her, his arm wrapped behind her head and his other lay on the hand that held their child. He might not have known he was to be a father, but he couldn't stop the joy that filled his heart.

He didn't even become frustrated when the flash of a camera went off. Colin always had the best timing with pictures even if it seemed like the worse at the moment. Bella just smiled at Colin before looking down at the small face that now held all her attention.

"What did you think of for a name," Blaise asked quietly.

"Severus. Severus Fredrick Zabini," Bella smiled up at him.

"Perfect."

* * *

**A/N: I know its way short, but next chapter will be longer. Actually the last two chapters were over a thousand words longer than most my chapters normally are! But, I've done all I can for this chapter. Now, on to the next! Hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
